First Kiss
by dabbling
Summary: I thought it would be fun to write a bzillion different ways Bobby & Alex might have a first kiss. Each Chapter is its own one-shot, so read at your leisure! A few spoilers, I try to warn you ahead of time; occasional appearances by other characters. Rating changed to M because of the content of just a few chapters. I try to give you forewarning about that, too!
1. On the Waterfront

First Kiss

Bobby hung up the phone, frustrated. This wasn't like her at all. She always, always called him back. Even when she was mad, she called him back. He leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. Then he opened his top right desk drawer and rooted through it hastily. At last, he came up with a green post-it note with writing on it.

He dialed the number. "Hi, uh, Liz? This is Bobby Goren. I was wondering… do you know where Eames—uh, Alex, went? I've been trying to get hold of her for hours."

He listened, and scribbled on another sticky note. "Okay, thanks. And…Liz? Can I… leave you my number? In case you hear something." He told her the number and hung up the phone.

Bobby grabbed his suit jacket and left 1PP.

He drove out of the city and into the mountains. The sun was starting to set when he pulled into the Golden Motel. He booked himself a room, and went out for a walk.

It was a tiny little town, quite the contrast to the city. He saw a few businesses on the main road that the hotel was on, and only a few houses. Most of the people in town must live down the side roads, he thought. There were several of those.

As he headed back to the motel, he saw a hiking trail heading into the woods behind the building. Without a second thought, Bobby started walking.

There was a lake behind the motel. The trail led down to a private pier on the lake. There was a rickety looking boathouse beside it. As he approached the pier, he heard something in the boathouse. Warily, he peered into the darkness.

Someone was crying. He couldn't see the person in the darkness, so he stepped further inside. "Hello?" he called. "Are you all right?"

The tears squelched to a stop.

"Hello?" Bobby called again. "I just want to make sure you're all right," he said.

A sniff and a squeak, and then… "Bobby?"

His heart fell. "Alex?" He stepped forward a little too quickly and one foot slipped. He almost fell into the water. "Where are you, Alex?" He said angrily.

She appeared on the dock in front of him: small, wet, and pitiful.

His anger was already gone. He pulled her into his arms. "Alex, what's wrong?"

She sobbed into his chest, despairing once again. He was smart enough to just hold her, and keep silent.

At last, her sobs subsided. They sat down on the planks of the dock together, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She spoke. "I… I can't explain it," she began. "It's just like… everything hit me all at once."

He didn't speak, but petted her slowly with his hand. They listened to the water lapping at the dock. She grabbed his shirt and said, "You're wearing your good clothes? You'll ruin them!"

"A little late for that," he replied.

"Oh, Bobby!"

They helped each other up and started groping their way out of the boathouse. They reached the pier and Bobby's shoe slipped again. In an instant, he was in the water.

"Bobby!" she screamed. She kneeled on the pier and reached her arms out towards his splashing. In the moonlight, she could barely see anything. At last, his hand got hers and she pulled him in. He pulled himself up onto the pier.

Within seconds, they were laughing. He could see her face in the moonlight, and he reached out for her smile. His fingers traced her soft lips. Bobby leaned in and kissed her.


	2. Under Cover

First Kiss 2

The music at the bar was so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. Alex worked her way through the crowd, looking for their suspect. She met Bobby in the middle of the room.

"Anything?" he shouted in her ear.

"Nothing," she shouted back. The bodies around them thumped and pulsed with the music. They both scanned the room again, their heads turning slowly as they tried to see around the dancers.

Looking back toward the bar, Alex spotted trouble. She threw herself at Bobby, and kissed him hard on the mouth. At the same time, she pushed him toward the front door.

Bobby wasn't sure what hit him, but he sure as hell didn't mind. He kissed her back, thinking this was the most convincing undercover stunt they'd ever pulled. As they neared the door, she broke off the kiss and whispered in his ear.

"Baiardo," she said. "I think he made us."

Bobby looked up toward the bar, and saw the man she was talking about. He kissed her neck, and along her jawline, until their lips met again. They continued making out as they scooted toward the door. In the doorway, Alex jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her outside.

Once in the car, she said, "That's the last person I thought we'd see here."

Bobby sat very still. He didn't know how she could shake it off so fast. "Yeah," he managed to say.

She started the car and pulled out, and Bobby picked up his binder off the floorboard and put it strategically in his lap.


	3. Auld Lang Syne

First Kiss 3

The two detectives were bundled up in their winter gear: stocking hats, coats, scarves, and gloves. They had the windows cracked to keep the car windows from steaming up, and their hands wrapped around cups of coffee.

Eames sighed. "This is a sucky way to bring in a new year." She glanced at him. "No offense."

Bobby grinned. He knew she was complaining about doing a stake out, not about his company. "What would you have done tonight?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, go to a party. Watch the ball drop. Drink a toast."

"Times Square?" He asked.

She smiled, "No, I think my Times Square days are over." She gave him a sidelong glance and sipped her coffee. "What about you?"

Bobby stuck out his bottom lip and thought about it. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" she asked.

"Probably not."

"Times Square?"

He shrugged.

"Not even a drink?"

He shrugged again and tilted his head. "Maybe a drink."

"Couple of minutes left," he said, looking at the clock on the dash.

Silence filled the car again. They looked for their suspects. They drank coffee. At last, a great, albeit muffled cheer rumbled up through the city. In some of the houses nearby, people came outside, shouting. Fireworks went off.

Bobby leaned over. "Happy New Year," he said, and kissed her lips.

She sat stock still, enjoying the warmth of his lips. "Happy New Year, Bobby," she whispered back.


	4. Babysitter's Club

First Kiss 4

Alex didn't know when this had all started. Maybe last May? She shook her head and dismissed the thought. She grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge, stopped by Nate's room to make sure he was still asleep, and then joined Bobby on the couch.

He accepted a beer from her and twisted the cap off. She did the same. They tossed their caps on the coffee table. Bobby sat back, stretched out, placed his socked feet on the coffee table. His arm stretched along the back of the couch.

Probably May, she thought. They'd been babysitting Nate every Friday night since last May. Together. Except for once or twice when work got in the way.

It was nice, really. Bobby and Nate got along like best buddies, and after Nate went to sleep, Alex and Bobby would share a beer and a movie together. Tonight it was Alex's pick, and she chose a chick flick. Turnabout was fair play, after all. Last week she'd had to watch a documentary about Scrabble tournaments.

She leaned back, and noticed her head had bumped his arm. She ignored it and pulled her feet up beside her. The movie was good, and before long, she was laying against him like a pillow and he had his arm wrapped around her.

Alex was so engrossed in the movie, she didn't notice that he wasn't watching anymore. He was watching _her_. By the time the credits rolled, he'd seen the entire gamut of emotions cross her face.

Alex set her feet back on the floor and sat up straighter. His strong arm still rested on her. She looked up at him, and saw a new look in his eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Alex blinked back her surprise. She was warm all over. She grinned.

Their heads tilted towards each other. Noses bumped, then detoured to the side.

Alex let her tongue explore the softness of his mouth. He tasted like beer.


	5. Rotten Luck

First Kiss 5

"I'll bet you $5 that Logan gets out of it," Alex said.

"Betting money? Where's the fun in that?" Bobby said. "Besides, Logan can't possibly get out of it. Ross has it in for him lately."

"Fine, what do you want to bet, then? Dinner?"

Bobby shook his head.

"Loser cleans the winner's house."

He thought about it, but rejected it again. Bobby stepped closer. "I know," he said quietly. "How about…a kiss?"

"A kiss?" Eames asked. He nodded. "Okay, all right. If that's what you want." She looked at him. "Nothing more, though, right?"

"Not without the consent of both parties," he said, raising his hands in the air.

"You're on." They sat at their desks and turned their chairs so they could see Logan and Ross talking between the slats of the blinds.

Ross walked around and went behind his desk, but he didn't sit down. Mike raised his hands and looked as if he might be shouting. Ross sat down and watched Logan pace around the room. Logan flopped into the chair and slouched, waving his hands in the air as he spoke. Ross filled out a form and handed it to him. Logan stood and came out of the Captain's office, paper in hand.

"Goren," Ross shouted, "You're on call this weekend." He shut his door and went back inside.

Logan grinned and walked away.

Alex turned her chair to face Bobby. "Rotten luck, that," she said as they moved closer to each other.

"Yeah," he said, and they kissed.


	6. Still Crazy After All These Years

First Kiss 6

Bobby Goren had the run of the senior center. He showed up like clockwork, every Tuesday morning, his cane polished and shiny, flowers in his other hand.

Alex Eames looked forward to it. She taught computer classes to the other seniors, and Bobby had finally signed up. 30 years too late for it to have been of help to her, but at least he could learn how to email without accidentally bcc'ing it to the whole world.

He limped in and placed the flowers on the keyboard of her laptop. "Hi, Bobby," she said, smiling.

"Morning, Eames," he said with a grin of his own. "Do you know what today is?"

"Your birthday," she said, and showed him that her computer had reminded her.

"Eames, I'm 71 years old today. You know, it occurred to me that I've been waiting for something my whole life. Or at least half of it."

"Yeah, what's that, Bobby?" Eames said, placing the flowers in a vase.

He tapped her behind gently with his cane. "You."

Slowly, so as not to throw out her back, Alex stood up straight. She turned around and saw a sparkle in his eye. "What?!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not planning to jump your bones or anything." He sat down in a chair in front of her. "I just realized that I've loved you for half of my life. I might drop dead any day now. Don't you think I should at least get a birthday kiss?" He rolled his cane back and forth in his hands. "As a… as a reward for waiting."

Eames chuckled. When she looked at him, she didn't see the gray, or the wrinkles, or the slower pace of his stride. She saw that spark in his eye. She saw that mischievous smile. Alex stepped forward and grabbed the arms of the chair he was sitting in. She leaned forward, and kissed him sweetly. Then she stood back up.

"Don't think because you got that you can drop dead, you old geezer," she warned.

He winked at her. "Don't think that was the only thing I've been waiting for half my life."


	7. A Little Social Gathering

First Kiss 7

ADA Carver's house was, as expected, immaculate. Bobby and Alex stopped to drop their coats in the front room as instructed. Bobby looked at her questioningly.

She reassured him. "30 minutes. An hour, tops."

He nodded and followed her into the great room, where about 30 other people were gathered: talking, drinking, laughing. Bobby headed straight for the bar. He got Eames a martini and a whiskey for himself.

He came back to her to deliver the drink and found her chatting with one of the ADA's that he didn't know very well. She thanked him for the martini and continued. Ron found him and he spun around to say hello.

"Detective Goren, thank you for coming."

"Nice place you got here."

"Thank you." Carver tapped Eames on the shoulder and she gave him a hug. He said a few words and went to greet the others who had just arrived. Bobby watched Eames. This was too easy for her.

He could talk to people, sure, but it never really felt honest to him. It was easier for him to speak with criminals, to bare his secrets to murderers and thieves than it was to have a normal conversation with normal people. Alex did it with ease, and enjoyed it. Bobby drank down half of his whiskey.

He wandered around, spoke to the few people he knew. He found a tray of food and helped himself to a finger sandwich. For fun, he gathered what he could about Carver from the clues he saw around the house. He wandered off, figuring if anyone asked, he would say he was looking for the bathroom.

As the group gathered for a speech from the retiree, Eames noticed Goren wasn't in sight. She set her drink down and slipped away from the crowd. As she passed down the hall, she saw him standing inside a bedroom, looking at the photographs hanging on the wall.

She stared a moment. She knew these kinds of gatherings made Bobby uncomfortable, but she hadn't realized how much. Now, having snuck off to secretly pry into Carver's life, he seemed content.

Alex's eyes ran along the length of him, from his windblown curls to his polished shoes. She admired how striking he was in that pale blue shirt. She'd been admiring him a lot lately, she realized. Maybe it was time to do something about it. Alex entered quietly and wrapped her hands around his waist. He turned around, surprised by her.

"I…uh… was looking for the bathroom," he said weakly.

She smiled, her hands still on his belt line. Yes, blue was a very good color for him. With one hand, she grabbed his tie and tugged, bending him over. She kissed him, long and slow.

He blinked. Several times.

Her smile widened. "You look great in that shirt," she explained.

He blinked again. "Alex, what-?"

She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him again. This time, he kissed back. She felt his arms close around her and slid her hand back down to embrace him. This time, when the kiss broke, there was laughter in his eyes.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested. She led him by the hand out the door and down the hall.


	8. A Walk in the Woods

First Kiss 8

There was a break in the conference schedule for lunch, and Bobby and Alex had agreed to take the afternoon for some sightseeing. There were a couple thousand people attending, and their flight out in the morning was so early they'd have no time to enjoy the scenery if they didn't do it now. No one would ever know they were gone.

The rental huffed its way up the mountain road. Alex looked at the map in front of her. "I don't think this is the right road. The map indicates it should be paved." She looked out the windshield and at the gravel in front of them.

"You want me to turn around?" Bobby asked.

She looked around at the scenery and realized any road up this mountain was bound to be beautiful. "No," she said. "Let's just see where this one goes."

He smiled and continued. At last, the road flattened out and curved to the right. He stopped the car just off the gravel. They got out and enjoyed the vista. Goren wore his khaki shorts and a gray t-shirt. Eames wore light jeans and a pink t-shirt. When Bobby wore shorts and tennis shoes, Eames couldn't help but notice how big his feet were.

"Wow," she said, looking across at the valley below them.

"The air… just smells clean…" he mused.

After a few minutes, Bobby's energy kicked in. He went back to the car and dug out a backpack. "Let's hike," he said.

Eames grabbed her bottle of water from the car and followed him into the woods. They weren't exactly on a trail, so they had to hold branches away from each other and watch their step. A blanket of pine needles crunched under their feet.

"Bobby," she said, grinning. "You smell that?"

He knew the forest smelled good, but he couldn't pinpoint any particular scent.

Eames took his hand and led him to a Ponderosa Pine tree. The raised bark had black lines that were big enough to hide your finger in. She stuck her nose in one of the cracks in the bark and sniffed. Her smile was the only encouragement he needed. He stuck his nose in the bark and inhaled.

"Vanilla," he grinned. "How did you know?"

"My family vacationed out west a few times when I was a kid. Just something I learned along the way." They shared a smile and another whiff of the tree.

Eames opened her bottle of water and took a swig while Bobby pushed further into the forest. Just as he moved out her sight, she heard him fall. He cried out in surprise and she closed her bottle and hurried in his direction.

"Shit!" He shouted. Then, "Dammit!" After that followed a long string of expletives and she saw a rock sail about 30 feet and hit a tree.

He'd walked on the edge of the trail, and the rock shelf he was walking on had given way. The ground was scarred where he'd slipped down the hill. She made her way carefully down to him. "Well, I'm guessing it's not life threatening, since you're still able to cuss fluently."

Bobby gave her an almost-smile. It was the best he could manage.

"You all right?" She asked, kneeling beside him.

He took his hands off his knee and showed her. It was swelling. She frowned. "What'd you bring us in that backpack?"

"No ice," he said.

She handed him her water and he drank it. She helped him out of the backpack and put it on herself. Then she struggled to get him back to his feet, while he cursed under his breath. They started up the hill, but he was too heavy for her to support. She parked him next to a tree where he could hold himself up and went in search of a walking stick for him.

A few minutes later, she came back with two pine branches. He tried them both and selected one. With her on one side, and the stick on the other, they managed to get back up to the makeshift trail they had been on.

"Any ibuprophin in here?" She asked, motioning to the backpack.

He was out of breath. "I… uh… I don't know." She helped him sit on a rock and peeled off the backpack. She rooted through it, found a powerbar and handed it to him. Then she opened a new bottle of water and they shared it.

Alex rooted in the pack some more. "No, nothing. I think there was something in the glove box of the car," she said.

After the snack break, they muscled on. It was just getting dark when they made it back to the car. She helped him ease into the passenger seat and squatted beside Bobby, rooting through the glove compartment.

"Success!" She cried, and handed him a little packet containing exactly two ibuprophin tablets. He ripped it open and popped them into his mouth, not even waiting to get the water to wash them down.

Alex shut his door and got in the driver's seat.

At the E.R., with a brace on his knee and something stronger for the pain in his system, Bobby smiled at her.

She moved in close to help him down from the bed, and he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Eames," he said.

She kissed him in reply.


	9. Fight Fire With Fire

First Kiss 9

Eames was pissed, and he knew it. Bobby followed her into the deli and hovered behind her in the line. She didn't say a word, except to ask him to get out of the way when she tried to carry her tray away from the counter to the table.

She slammed her tray on the table and sat down quickly, ripping open her napkin-rolled silverware.

He knew why she was angry. He knew he should apologize. But Bobby couldn't apologize, because it would be a lie, and he couldn't lie to Alex.

He sat down across from her and watched as she angrily dug into her salad. His brain worked furiously to try and figure out a way to fix this.

Bobby sighed and rested his forehead on his fingers. Just his presence seemed to be fueling her anger.

Alex glared at him. "I can't believe you said that."

"I know." He looked away from her and spoke. "Alex, I… it wasn't my intention to embarrass you."

She stared at him in silence until she decided to impale a piece of chicken on her fork.

Bobby groaned. "Why can't you understand?"

"Why the hell am I the one who has to understand?"

He pressed his lips together and nodded. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm just an insensitive bastard."

"Among other things," she hissed.

He squirmed in the seat, and finally blurted, "Alex, I just want to make things right. What can I do to make things right?"

She looked him squarely in the eye. "You know exactly what you can do."

He groaned again, and turned around, scanning the room. "You know I can't do that." His attention settled on her, and he waited until she made eye contact. "I can't lie to you, Alex. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I'm not sorry I said it."

It didn't appease her. She poked her salad angrily, and a crouton snapped in half, sending a broken piece flying into his tie.

In frustration, Bobby slammed his hand on the table and stood up. The other diners watched warily. Just as quickly, he calmed himself. He leaned over and took the fork out of her hand. Then, without warning, he kissed her.

Alex was stunned. Her body had responded to his kiss without her consent. She glanced around, and saw that the other diners had decided it was just a lover's spat and were no longer interested.

Bobby still stood, bent over the table, his face inches from hers. She still wanted to be angry with him, but the anger was turning into something else. Alex took his hand and pulled him into the seat next to her. Looking into his eyes, she knew his words had been sincere, and not just some kind of lame excuse.

"I'm still mad at you," she announced, and then kissed his neck. She worked her way around to his ear and gave him a warning bite.

"Ow!" he said, pulling away and clasping a hand on his ear. Then he smiled, leaned in, and kissed her deeply.


	10. Green Eyed Monster

First Kiss 10

"Eames, this is Karen," Goren said by way of introduction. "She's an old friend," he said with a smile Alex thought he reserved for her.

As she performed the mandatory niceties, Eames looked Karen over with scrutiny. She was tall and lean, with long straight blond hair. Her eyes were large and green, the focal point of her face.

"We're going to go get a drink, you wanna come?" Bobby asked.

Eames was torn. She didn't want to spend time with this woman… but she didn't want Bobby spending time _alone_ with her, either. She found herself nodding in agreement. "Let me wrap up a few things, first," she said. She went to her desk to shut down the computer.

As Eames followed them out of the office, she noticed their familiarity with each other. Karen walked very close to Bobby, and he didn't mind. They could easily be holding hands, they seemed so comfortable together.

She made polite conversation as they headed to the bar. _I shouldn't be feeling this way,_ she thought. _I don't have any kind of claim on Bobby._

They sat down together at a round booth in the corner. Eames managed to insert herself between the two of them, but that wouldn't stop them from sharing _those looks_.

Finally, the green eyed girl excused herself and went to the powder room. Bobby leaned over to Alex and said quietly, "Karen is getting a divorce. She's kind of having a rough time right now."

"And you're…"

"Helping her out," he said cheerfully. "We're old friends."

"Friends?"

"Okay, all right, we dated for a little while, but that was a long time ago." For a moment, Goren thought Eames was jealous, but he dismissed the thought.

Their drinks arrived, and Bobby told Karen about their most interesting cases. He left out the nastiest parts. Finally, mercifully, Karen said she had to be somewhere. Eames shook her hand and waited while Bobby walked her out and made sure she got a cab.

Alex's mind was racing. _Why am I jealous? We're not involved! But I am jealous,_ she thought. _Very, very jealous. _She saw Bobby walking back toward her, and made up her mind.

He sat beside her, babbling something about how good it was to see Karen again. Alex reached out and touched his thigh in an intimate spot. Bobby stopped talking mid-sentence and gaped at her.

Alex took advantage of her petit form and turned around, almost getting in his lap. She clasped his face in both of her hands and kissed him purposefully.

"You're jealous!" he said.

"Shut up, Goren," she said, kissing him again.

"She's just an old friend," he gasped when she let him come up for air.

Alex kissed him hard again. "Shut up," she breathed.

At last, Bobby did as he was told. His tongue searched hers, and his hand slipped up in the back of her blouse. Alex's hand found his thigh again. The waitress came by and they pulled apart.

"Check, please," Bobby panted.


	11. Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life too

First Kiss 11

Alex had spotted Bobby at the Church, but lost him in the reception hall. She scanned the room eagerly, hoping he would join her for the rest of the evening. At last, she spotted him, and waved.

She convinced him to sit by her and they chatted with the people at their table about the usual wedding things: the bride's dress, the way they looked at each other when they said their vows, the intensity of their kiss.

Goren, on the other hand, found himself doing a little daydreaming. When the bride and groom entered the hall, he glanced at Alex and wondered what kind of dress she would choose. He wondered how she would look with or without a veil. He wondered if she would wear shoes under the long skirt, or sneak around barefooted to be comfortable.

They sat through the toasts, and the meal, and finally, the bride and groom had their first dance. Before long, everyone was invited to join them. Bobby reached out and took her hand. When their eyes met, he tilted his head toward the dance floor.

Eames' lips curled as she rose and followed him. Elvis sang "I can't help falling in love with you," and Bobby held her close to him as they moved in time with the music. With each step, they drew closer together. Their cheeks touched. Bobby used his lips to feel the shape of her face, brushing lightly against her chin, along her cheek, over her eye, and then onto her forehead. He kissed her lightly in all those places as his lips moved back down, and settled onto hers.


	12. There's a Tear in My Beer

First Kiss 12

Mike Logan hadn't been this drunk in years. The bartender had suggested he call somebody for a ride, and not knowing who to call, he'd chosen Goren.

Bobby walked up and sat down on the stool beside Logan, who was holding his empty glass with two hands and staring at the tv.

"Mike?"

Logan's head turned slowly toward Bobby, but he looked like he regretted moving. He swallowed, and then said. "Thanks, man."

"You're pretty messed up," Bobby noted.

Mike shrugged and huffed, "women." The bartender came around, and Bobby ordered a Sprite and a water. He slid the water over in front of Logan, and waited for him to continue.

"Bridgette dumped me," Logan explained.

Bobby pieced together the scene. Logan dumped, and he's this drunk? He must have really loved this one. He pushed the water closer and said, "Sorry, man." Then Bobby called Alex. He didn't tell her what was going on, just to meet him at the bar, that he needed her help.

After a very unsteady trip to the bathroom, Goren and Logan returned to the barstools. Logan looked like he might lose his dinner. Bobby kept a firm hand on his arm to keep him from sliding off the stool.

Alex arrived, saw Mike, and gave Bobby a look. She slid into the barstool on Mike's other side. "Hi Mike," she said cautiously.

"Bridgette dumped me," he said again.

She rubbed his back compassionately. "You really cared about her, I know."

This was enough to make the drunken man burst into tears. "Nice going, Eames," Bobby mouthed sarcastically.

Her eyes got wide, rolled. "Who knew?" she mouthed back. She continued rubbing Logan's back.

"6 months!" Logan cried. "That's a long time for me!"

"I know," Alex soothed. "Can you walk?"

"Not very well," Bobby answered for him. "He needs to sober up a bit first."

Eames nodded. "Here, Mike, drink some water."

Bobby grabbed the bartender as he came around. "Is the kitchen still open?" The bartender nodded. "Let's get him a burger and fries," he said, pointing at his friend.

The bartender nodded and went off to put the ticket in. When Bobby turned back around, Logan was hugging Eames. From the look on her face, he was almost choking her. Bobby pulled him back away from his partner. She mouthed "thank you" to Bobby and then said to Logan, "It's too hot in here."

They fed him and got him sober enough to stand unassisted. Then, with Bobby on one arm and Alex on the other, they helped him get home.

Mike's apartment was a little on the messy side, but not too bad. Mostly, he had piles of papers lying around here and there, like he never got around to filing things away. They got him to his bedroom, where he flopped on the bed. Working together, they got him out of his clothes. Bobby tossed a blanket over him and they left the room.

Alex wrote him a note, telling him where he'd left his car. Bobby shook his head. "Thank God you came," he said. "I didn't know what to do with him." He brushed a stray piece of hair back and over her ear.

"You were doing fine. You just didn't want to hug him," she said with a grin.

Bobby looked down at her affectionately. "Well, you are a pretty good hugger. Or so I hear." As he spoke, he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She looked up, and before she knew it, she was lost in his kiss.


	13. This moment will never come again

First Kiss 13

At the grave site, next to the newly lowered casket was a framed photograph of a handsome police officer. The name read "Ernesto Gonzales," and had his years of service and awards listed below it.

Eames and then Goren, both in their dress blues came forward in the line, tossed a handful of dirt on the casket and continued walking, all the way to the car. For once, Eames didn't drive. She wearily got into the passenger seat and waited for Bobby. He got in, gently tossing his dress hat in the back seat so it wouldn't hit the car's ceiling while he was driving. Eames removed her hat, as well.

In silence, they slipped slowly out of the graveyard. "I worked with him on a case once," Bobby said. "Back in '97." He checked the mirrors and made a left turn. "Good cop."

Eames' face was troubled. She couldn't reply. Bobby reached out his hand and held hers until the traffic started to get heavy again.

Without invitation, he stopped at his apartment and led her inside. He pulled a couple of beers out of the fridge and handed one to her. They drank a silent toast.

Life was too short, especially for a cop. Goren reached across the kitchen table and held her hand again. He wondered what he would do if he ever lost Alex. He wondered what she would do if something happened to him. Bobby stood up and removed his dress coat. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. Alex got another beer out of the fridge and got herself more comfortable, too. They bumped into each other. His hand caught her waist, keeping her from falling.

Alex liked the feel of his hand on her waist. She liked the smell of him so close to her. She moved forward, and rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his back.

Bobby held her. He held her as if this was their last moment on earth. He leaned his cheek against the crown of her head, and stooped ever so slowly downward. Alex pressed her cheek against his, feeling his whiskers prickling her skin. Slowly, they moved closer, closer, until each found the other's gentle lips.


	14. Truth or Dare

First Kiss 14

"You're no fun, you never pick 'dare.'" Eames took a drink of her beer and looked at Logan. "Am I right?"

He shrugged, "I could really care less how far Goren went on his first date." He leaned forward. "What would make this more interesting would be to see some action."

Bobby looked over at Logan, a little defensively. "Watch out Logan, she might dare me to do something with _you._"

Logan smiled. He slipped Eames a 20 from his wallet. "Now she won't." She laughed and squeezed Mike's arm.

"Okay, fine. Dare."

"I dare you…" Eames thought, trying to find something suitably embarrassing, "to unbutton your shirt. All the way down."

Bobby's eyes smiled along with his mouth. He looked around the crowded bar, unfastening buttons with one hand. He was wearing a white undershirt. Logan and Eames were both disappointed.

"Your turn," Goren said to Eames.

"Truth."

Bobby rolled his eyes, and thought for a minute. "Why didn't you tell me when you got pregnant?"

Logan waved off the question with one hand and tried to act disinterested. He sucked on his drink.

Alex leveled her gaze on Bobby. "I didn't know what you would say. I didn't want you to disapprove." She took a gulp of her drink and turned to Logan. "Your turn."

Logan leaned back, groaning. "Ah, what the hell… dare."

Bobby grinned at Logan, then at Alex. She nodded to him, granting him permission to make the dare. "Call Ross from that guy's phone. Do some heavy breathing or something."

Logan leaned back, saw the man Bobby was talking about, and nodded. He walked over and tapped the man on the shoulder. Within seconds, he was on the phone.

They were all laughing when Mike returned. "That was a good one," he told Bobby, and sat down.

All eyes turned to Bobby, and the laughing stopped. He fluttered his eyes and waved his hands. "All right, all right… dare."

"Kiss her." Logan spoke before Eames even had a chance. She looked at him sharply, but he ignored her.

"Kiss Eames?"

"Yeah, kiss her. Kiss her like you mean it."

Bobby looked at Alex, asking permission with his eyes. She kept up the guise of the game and moved towards him.

Bobby picked up his hands, trying them in different places in the air, like he wasn't sure where to hold her. "Let's see, uh…"

Logan chuckled.

"Uhm… well, uhm…"

Eames just put his hands on her and then waited for his lips to make their move.

Bobby leaned in and gave her a quick peck, like he was just testing the waters. Then he tried again, a little longer this time. Their lips parted, but neither one of them moved away from the other. Bobby blinked several times, then Eames moved into him and kissed him, her tongue brushing across his upper lip.

Logan cleared his throat, but the game was over. Goren and Eames were getting hotter and heavier. "Aw, hell with it," Logan said, picking up his drink and walking away.

Their kissing had yet to stop.


	15. Careful

First Kiss 15

"Careful, Bobby. You don't know as much as you think."

Goren did a double-take at that. Eames stared at him for exactly 3 seconds, then turned back to the report she was reading. He looked back at the notes in his binder. _I DO know… I know these women are guilty. _He glanced back at Eames. _Is she really talking about the case? Or is she talking about herself?_ He found himself dangerously close to crossing a line that she'd warned him years before not to cross. He sighed and picked up his pen.

That afternoon, they searched the crime scene again. Bobby became obsessed with a photograph album belonging to the sisters. He flipped back and forth, from childhood pictures to college pictures. _"Careful, Bobby," _her voice was ringing in his head. _But I KNOW they're guilty! _

He flipped furiously for ten minutes, then slid the album across the floor, leaving it open to their childhood photo. Eames watched him silently. She wasn't sure if he was giving up or just taking a break from it all. Goren stared at it from his new vantage point, and then stepped one foot closer. He bent at the waist, looking sideways at the photo. Then he picked up the book and marched over to Eames. "Here!" He cried, showing her a mirror in the background in the photograph. "There's Renaldi."

_"Careful, Bobby."_

Eames squinted at the picture. "We'll have to get it enhanced. It's impossible to tell like this."

Goren nodded eagerly, "But it's him. We've got them."

Eames agreed that he might be right.

That night, in bed, her words still haunted him. _"You don't know as much as you think." _She'd been hiding something from him. _It's not my business. If Alex wants me to know, she'll let me know._ He turned over hastily. _"Careful, Bobby." _He wanted to respect her wishes, but he couldn't stop his damn brain from analyzing her behavior. _Call her,_ he told himself. _Don't analyze, just ask._

He dialed the number, not even thinking about the ridiculous hour.

"Bobby?" she answered.

He couldn't do it over the phone. "Eames, I…I have to talk to you."

"What is it?" She asked, sounding sleepy.

"I…Can I come over?" Without waiting for her reply, he said, "I'll come over," and hung up.

She'd left the porch light on for him. He knocked lightly. The doorbell seemed too harsh for 2 a.m.

She opened the door and he marched inside, past her, turned, and paced back. "Have you…?" He shook his head. "Alex…have you…been keeping something from me?" He felt trepidation thinking what her response might be, but relief to have asked the question.

Alex closed her eyes and put her hand to her face. She moaned, as if in pain. He waited in silence, his heart in his throat.

"Bobby, it's 2 a.m."

" 'You don't know as much as you think,'" he quoted her. "That's what you said to me. I don't think you were talking about the case."

Anger sparked inside her. "You promised you wouldn't psycho-analyze me," she said, her voice quiet, but strong.

"And that's why I'm here, asking. Have you?"

Alex folded her arms across her bathrobe. She looked at him, afraid to reveal herself. She owed him an answer. He _was_ trying to respect her wishes. She turned her back to him and walked away, trying to figure out just _how_ to tell him. Bobby, bless him, waited.

"I had a dream the other night," she began. "We were swimming in the ocean." She turned towards him. "I got caught in the undertow, and I could feel myself slipping… out to sea." Alex's eyes met his. "You pulled me back in."

Bobby wasn't sure what it meant, but he took a step toward her. "I can't look at you the same way anymore," she whispered. She moved toward him, repeating, "You pulled me back in."

They gazed at each other in the silence. Then, stepping closer, she reached up, drawing his jawline with her index finger. She paused and let it linger on his chin. She stretched towards him, and tasted his sweet lips.

Bobby combed her hair with his fingertips. As their first kiss ended, he whispered, "I love you, Alex."_ God, she's right. I don't know as much as I think._


	16. stuck

First Kiss 16

It had been a long day, but the case was finally closed. They were the last people in the squad room, having stayed very late to wrap it all up. Bobby stared at Alex. She'd complained of a headache. He'd given her something for it, but she still looked miserable.

"Let's call it a day," he said. "The reports can wait until tomorrow."

Her agreement went without saying: her head was pounding and she was so tired all she wanted was to crawl in her bed. Bobby walked with her to the elevator, taking his binder with him.

Halfway down, the elevator stopped. They were pitched into darkness for a few seconds, until the emergency light came on, giving the tiny room a soft glow.

"Oh, great," Alex complained, pushing the button.

Bobby looked around, as if there might be some kind of clue he could find to figure it out. "Probably the storm," he said. "Brown out, maybe?"

Alex slid down to the floor and sat down wearily. "All I wanted was to go home," she whined.

He looked at her compassionately, and joined her on the floor. He put his arm around her. "So, rest," he whispered. They leaned against the corner of the elevator car.

He asked her a few questions, and she complained that all the talking was hurting her head. Bobby slid his binder in front of him, opened it with one hand, and wrote her a note.

_The tylenol's not working?_

She took his pen, wrote, and handed it back. _Not yet._

Bobby scrawled on the paper again. _You ever get stuck like this before?_

_ No, not for this long._

_ I have. An old apartment. 3 hours, all by myself._

She took the pen and wrote. _That must have sucked._

He flipped the pen around in his hand. _It's better to have company._

He drew a tic tac toe board, and they played a few games, all ties. He wrote the word "elevator" and they made as many words as they could out of the letters. He wrote "tov," and she poked him.

"That's not a word," she said. "You're cheating."

"It is a word," he lied. "You know, mazeltov." She laughed. On an impulse, she mussed his hair. It was softer than she expected. She flattened his curls and watched them bounce back up.

Her playfulness was having a profound effect on him. Bobby reached up and held her hand against him. He moved her hand down his cheek, and kissed her on the palm. To his surprise, she didn't withdraw, but ran that same palm over his cheek again. She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer.

They hesitated, but only for a moment. As she worked on the buttons of his shirt, he shoved the binder away.


	17. Permission

First Kiss 17

_Really? I'm going to blame my mother for this?_

Bobby flopped down into the chair, looking perplexed. This hotel had a fine view of the city, and the chair was was at the end of a hall, right in front of a picture window.

_Yes, I suppose I am._

He thought back, years ago, when he was a budding teenager and his mom had decided to have the "sex" talk with him. Talk about dread. He knew what she wanted to talk about the moment she made eye contact with him.

But, Bobby had respected his mother always, and even though she was not stable, he always gave her his time. He thought back to that day as he watched the cars creep like bugs on the streets far below him.

"I know you're growing up," she'd said. "And I know what goes on in a young man's head. I'm being generous, here. I know you're not thinking with your brain half the time, Bobby. You're a man, and when it comes down to it, men are all alike."

_I remember I thought that was completely unfair._

"Now, I've seen you going out with that Amanda girl. I know what you want to do, Bobby, and I'm going to say one thing to you. You have to promise to remember it always." She'd pressured him to make the promise, before he'd even heard what she had to say. "Promise me, boy!"

_"All right! All right Mom! I promise already!" _

_I'd wanted to shout out "say it and let me the hell out of here!" but I never spoke to my mom like that. Then she said it: The thing that has ruined my chances with Alex._

"When you're romancing a woman, always…_always_…get her permission. A man can take anything he wants from a woman, you're just made stronger than we are. Give a woman the choice what she wants to do with you, and you'll have her respect. A woman's respect will mean more in the long run than any quick roll in the hay ever will. It'll pay off for you in the long run, too."

_Yeah, Mom, okay. Can I go now?_

But he had kept the promise. He might initiate, make a suggestion, but he never followed through without permission. In his early years, it had brought him a good reputation as a great lover, but now it had led him here: miserably in love with Alex Eames with no way to bring it any further. She was his partner, and he couldn't even make the suggestion in her case without losing her respect. It was the ultimate dilemma.

"Bobby?"

He rose, and turned to see her standing in her jeans and t-shirt. Her holster was attached to the front of her waistband. _God, she's amazing. Beautiful. Strong. _He buried his desire back into the depths of his soul and smiled a friendly smile.

"They've got the rooms tapped. You wanna come in and get comfortable?"

He followed her down the hall and into a suite. Later that night, they were going to listen in while an undercover cop tried to book a hit man.

_Ask her permission._

He tested the headphones and laid them back down on the coffee table.

_Ask her permission._

He checked his weapon and secured it back in its holster.

_Ask her permission._

He opened his binder on the coffee table, then made sure his pencil was working and had plenty of lead.

_Ask her permission!_

Eames sat on the couch beside him. He made eye contact with her, terrified.

"You okay?" She asked. She'd never seen him like this.

_Ask her permission!_

Bobby reached out his hand, and held her chin between three fingers. He was in turmoil, but he kept his grip gentle. He stared into her eyes, closed the gap between them, and lightly touched his lips to hers. Then he moved back, just a bit, and asked her permission with his eyes.

Eames wanted to check the room and make sure no one was watching, but she was captivated by the look in his eyes. Slowly, she leaned into him and returned the kiss.


	18. Bulls Eye

First Kiss 18

Alex woke up thinking about Bobby. Again. She crawled out of bed and wandered to the bathroom, where she splashed her face with cold water.

It took her breath away, but not like that dream last night had.

_I've got to stop doing this. I can't keep thinking about him this way. He's my partner. We WORK together, for Christ's sake!_

She started a pot of coffee in the kitchen and returned to the bathroom for her morning shower. Bad idea. The sight of her own skin had her replaying last night's dream in her mind again.

_Shit. What day is it, anyway?_

She wrapped up in a towel, clicking off the calendar in her mind.

_Saturday. Tonight we're supposed to meet at the bar for drinks with Deakins._

Alex went through the Saturday morning ritual: the coffee, breakfast, surfing the net for the fun of it, rather than for research. Her thoughts kept turning back to him.

_What was it that he did yesterday that had me laughing? Oh, yeah. That thing with his desk drawer._

Lately, the guys at the office had a bet going about what Bobby kept in his desk. He knew it, and he'd taken to booby-trapping his drawers so they wouldn't get in them while he was gone. Eames smiled. She called it Bobby-trapping.

_I know what he keeps in there._

Yesterday, when he was dismantling his Bobby-trap, the thing backfired and shot a rubber band at him, stinging him in the neck. He'd cursed about it, but they had shared a good laugh. What was really funny was there wasn't anything revealing in his desk at all. He was going to extremes simply for the entertainment value.

_Bobby loves to keep people guessing. I really love that about him._

Eames stopped in her tracks. Was she thinking that again?

When 6:00 rolled around, she got dressed for dinner. It was nothing special, just bar food and old friends… but she felt she had to dress up a little. She found a skirt that hugged her hips just right and topped it with a simple blouse that showed off her bust. She checked her hair and the little bit of make-up she wore, and called it good.

The bar wasn't that crowded yet, and Deakins waved to her from across the room. She smiled and waved back, and then _he_ stood. Her heart nearly stopped.

Bobby had gone for a casual look, and it was superb. He was wearing jeans and a button down shirt with vertical blue stripes. His top two buttons were undone, revealing a handful of gray curls on his chest. His eyes were dancing with the energy of the room, and he seemed very happy.

She joined them at the table and Deakins kissed her on the cheek. She hadn't seen him in months. Alex sat down beside her partner and secretly relished the warmth of his arm when it brushed against her.

Sandwiches, and catching up, and a couple of beers later, they bade goodbye to their former Captain.

"It's good to see him so happy," Bobby said.

Alex turned toward her friend. "Yeah," she agreed. "It's good to see you happy, too," she added.

His smile broadened. He drummed his fingers on the table in time to the music. "Do you play darts, Eames?" he asked.

"Not very well."

She saw a tiny spark in his eye. "Let's play. C'mon."

They secured some darts from the bartender and walked over to the boundary line on the floor. Alex took aim, threw, and missed the entire board.

"You gotta check your stance," he said. She felt a thrill as he moved close behind her and positioned her body: legs, hips, and arms, into a proper dart-throwing stance. He tucked his head behind her left ear and kept his hands lightly against her hips as he coached her into throwing the dart.

She didn't know how she had any control over the thing at all, she was so distracted… but she hit the triple-20!

She shouted out joyfully and he wrapped his arms tight around her in a victory hug. When he spoke, she could feel the words vibrating against her skin. She turned her head and pushed her mouth against his.

Her lips grasped his and she turned to face him, sucking gently against his upper lip. Her tongue began searching, and found his just at the moment she felt his hands supporting the back of her head.

They knocked a table askew, and one dart rolled off the edge and clattered against the floor.


	19. Meanwhile, in the elevator

The lights snapped on, and both of them groaned in protest. Thinking fast, Bobby grabbed his discarded suit jacket and tossed it over her head and torso. Alex wriggled underneath the jacket, refastening her bra; buttoning her shirt.

Bobby buttoned his own shirt, scanning the elevator for a camera. He was sure there was at least one, but he wasn't sure where it was. The doors began to open; seeing that she wasn't dressed yet, he leapt for the "hold" button and pressed his finger there until she finished.

She tossed him his jacket and ran her hands through her hair. "We're gonna have to bribe somebody over this," she said aloud.

Bobby felt a twinge of desire, looking at her. Her face was still flushed, and radiant. He let the doors open, threw his jacket on, and retrieved his binder. They stepped out together and walked hurriedly out of the building.

The night air was cool, and felt good against the sheen of sweat on Bobby's face. He stayed close to her as she walked. They went two blocks before he grabbed her by the belt loop and pulled her back toward him. He spun her around slowly to face him.

Alex saw how the street lights accented his 5 o'clock shadow, chiseling his features. She noticed that his face was still flushed, and smiled. Bobby bent down and parted her lips with his tongue. She could feel his binder bumping gently against her back as she ran her hand along the inside of his suit coat.


	20. Hot Tub

First Kiss 20

Bobby drank half of his beer, set it on the table, and stepped gently into the hot tub. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the jets against the tight muscles of his back.

"Who'd of thought I'd meet you here," smiled Eames, wearing a shorts and halter two piece that made him blush with desire. Good thing he was in the tub, he could blame the hot water.

"Well, if the department's going to spring for a hotel, I may as well make the most of it," he commented, scooting over and making room for her in the warm water.

"Ooooohhhhh…" she moaned, "There is nothing like a hot tub."

They sat together, eyes closed, drifting in the delicious heat and motion of the pool. She wriggled her body, trying to find the best spot for her sore muscles against the jets. He felt her forearm brush against his thigh, and smiled in the gathering darkness.

The hotel sign said the pool area was closed at midnight. By Bobby's estimation, it was getting close. He sighed. Maybe nobody would enforce that rule.

He closed his eyes again and leaned his head back against the tile behind him. Alex moved out into the deeper water of the middle section and for a moment, disappeared under the surface.

The soft outdoor lights gave off just enough light to see forms. Imagination filled in all the blanks. Her form swam right over his lap, turned, and settled in on his right side. Alex gave him a flirty smile.

"C'mere," she grinned. She moved out into the middle again and he followed, curious.

"It's a game," she said. "Swim, as close as you can to me. No touching allowed."

Bobby tilted his head. He was liking the sound of this. He bent his knees so that he could be lifted by the water. She drifted in close, then pushed away from him slightly. The current from the jets was forcing them together.

Her leg brushed against his crotch and she laughed. "Sorry!"

He moved his hands and found himself so close to her that he could feel her swimsuit brushing against his chest hair.

They circled each other, each treading water to hold their distance. Her body naturally settled, nearly on top of his. A light touch here…there…as the current and their efforts to control it forced them closer together.

Alex's face was so close he could feel her breath, cold against his damp skin. Her lips brushed his whiskers, slid down his cheek, and teased his mouth. They hovered there, lips and tongues the only parts making any contact.


	21. caretaker

First Kiss 21

Bobby was typing, finishing up a report, when his cell phone rang. He saw Alex's name and answered cheerfully. "Hey, Alex!" Almost immediately, his expression fell. He saved, slapped the laptop closed, and strode quickly toward the elevators, leaving his binder open on his desk, papers strewn about.

Liz was at the hospital when he got there, waiting. He greeted her, worry written clearly on his face. "They've been in there with her the last 20 minutes. I don't know what's going on."

Bobby nodded, and decided to get some answers for them both. He pulled out his shield and showed it to people until they let him walk into the exam room that held his partner. She was lying on her side on the exam table while a doctor stitched up her foot.

"Sir, you shouldn't be in here," said the nurse.

Bobby flashed his shield. "She's my partner," he said quietly.

Alex's view was blocked by the other people in the room, but she heard him. "Bobby," she said.

He moved to her side, and gave her a sweet smile. "Hi."

"Stupid hummer," she muttered.

He brushed her hair back out of her face. She grimaced and her fingers turned white gripping the edge of the bed.

"That hurts? Sorry," said the doctor.

He stopped whatever torturous thing he'd been doing, and she relaxed again.

"What happened, anyway?"

"He ran a red light, plowed right into me," she said.

Bobby noticed she had marks on her face and hands from the shattering glass. Her foot had taken the worst of it, but she would be hurting all over tomorrow.

He stroked her hair a few more times. "I need to go tell Liz…what they're doing. She's worried about you." His hand ran along the top of her head once more. "Be right back," he whispered, and was gone.

Alex gripped the bed again as the doctor inflicted more pain. At last, he announced he was finished. "Someone will be in soon to help you with the paperwork," he said. "Take care," the doctor smiled at her and left.

Alex flopped her head against the pillow. Fortunately, the next person she saw was her sister, followed by Bobby.

Liz and Alex held hands. "You're all right?" Liz asked her sister.

Alex nodded. "Just beat up."

"Look, I'm off tomorrow. I'll stay over if you want."

Alex's eyes were glued to Bobby. He noticed, read her meaning, and spoke. "It's okay, I'll take care of her," Bobby announced, then looked to Alex for confirmation. She nodded slightly. "You've got Nate," he explained. "I'll stay with Alex."

Liz looked back and forth between them and realized it was what her sister wanted. She squeezed her hand. "I'll call you tomorrow," she said. Alex waved to her as she left.

It was a long wait before anyone came in with the paperwork. Alex closed her eyes, trying to shove the pain and the memory of the accident out of her mind. Bobby milled around nearby, inspecting the medical supplies in the room. He even opened a couple of cabinets, but to his credit, didn't touch anything.

Finally, a lady wearing scrubs came in with a clipboard and a pair of crutches. After adjusting the crutches and giving Alex a quick lesson, she showed Alex where to sign the papers, went over her prescription for pain medicine, and handed the patient copies to Bobby. He folded them and put them in his pocket, careful to keep the prescription handy.

As the woman left, Bobby saw Alex painfully sitting up straighter. He offered his help. She leaned against him a moment and he handed her the crutches "Thanks, Bobby," Alex said, meaning more than just the crutches.

He leaned in and kissed her lips. "I'm glad you're okay," he said. Waves of pleasure crept up his spine when he felt Alex kissing him back.


	22. Book Club ahem

First Kiss 22

Alex told Bobby to drive and was unusually silent all the way there. He glanced at her often, checking to see if she was all right.

Alex's stomach was in knots. It was a big city, she'd done everything she could to be sure no one would find out. This business was nowhere near her home or her place of work. But of course, she had to investigate things all over the city. There really was no safe place, and thinking there was had been her mistake.

Bobby pulled into the small lot next to the sex store. He parked, gave Alex another glance, and got out. She sluggishly pulled herself out of the vehicle and closed the door, checking that her shield was on her waistband.

He stood in front of her. "I'm gonna…uh… are you all right, Eames?"

"Fine!" she said too quickly. "I'm fine. I… uh… I'm just going to hang out here, talk to these guys," she motioned toward the uniformed officers milling about.

"Eames," Bobby said. "You're not…is it because it's a sex store?"

"No!" She shook her head angrily. "I could care less about that, Bobby." Her anger got the best of her and she marched ahead of him, to prove that she wasn't some kind of prude.

When she entered the store, the female manager was already speaking to an officer. "Oh, hi!" She said to Alex, obviously with recognition.

Bobby saw the whole thing. As Alex stopped cold, he grinned from ear to ear. To his credit, he didn't say anything about it until they had finished their work. Once they were back in the car, though, the stupid grin returned.

Alex was driving, her face flushed red.

Bobby couldn't help himself. "Seemed like she, uh, knew you."

"Book club," lied Alex. "We're in the same book club."

He almost chuckled aloud. "Must be some great books."

She glared at him sharply.

"Alex, you know, I don't… mind…"

Another sharp glance and she pulled off into an alley and stopped the car. "Listen here, Goren. My personal life is my own damn business. Don't you dare!"

He lowered his head, nodding, but wondering exactly what kinds of toys she liked to buy. What colors were they? What features did they have? How big?

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, you're absolutely right." He wiped his expression clean and looked into her eyes, all business.

Alex gripped the steering wheel with two hands and couldn't bring herself to start driving again. "This is the worst day of my life," she groaned.

Bobby's head tilted and moved into her peripheral vision. "I… I don't think so."

She looked back at him. The teasing gleam was gone from his eyes, replaced by a different kind of spark. Bobby took her hand in his. "You're a woman, Alex. Sometimes, in all the…toughness of the day to day…I think it's good." It was not the most eloquent thing he'd ever said, but somehow, she got his point.

Bobby held up his arms and offered her a hug.

Alex moved into his embrace, her embarrassment only just starting to fade. As they loosed their arms, she was surprised when he kissed her gently on the lips.

"You know, uh… if you ever… want the real thing…"

Alex pushed him back into his seat, hard. Bobby's grin was back, and wider than ever. He pulled a dildo he'd taken from the store out of his binder and turned it on, watching it shake and churn.

"Oh for God's sake!" Alex cried, and got out of the car, slammed the door, and walked away.


	23. And to all a good night

First Kiss 23

"We'll make it," Bobby said, reassuringly.

Alex was hunkered down over the wheel of the car. For some reason her sister had decided the family should have a Christmas getaway in Connecticut. They had another 40 miles to go.

Alex tried to dismiss her bitter thoughts. She'd made the reservations months ago, and everyone had time to make their travel arrangements. It wasn't her sister's fault that New York City criminals seemed to have no idea of the concept of peace on earth.

She and Bobby had just spent the last 36 hours crunching a case. It was like squeezing a pimple until it popped. Fortunately, popped it had, or they wouldn't be on the road at 4 a.m. on Christmas Day.

Eames shook her head, trying to keep herself awake. She cracked her window, letting in the chilly air from outside. That did the trick.

"We'll make it," he said again.

Finally, they arrived at the house her sister had rented for the occasion. Alex's key worked in the door. They stumbled inside and found a pull out couch made up, ready for them. It was intended for Bobby, and a room was arranged upstairs for Alex, but she had no desire to either climb stairs or possibly wake up everyone in the house looking for it. They prepared for sleep in record time. Bobby collapsed on the sagging mattress in nothing but his shorts and an undershirt. Alex returned from the bathroom wearing flannel Christmas pajamas with candy canes all over them. She crawled into the bed next to Bobby and let her head fall back against the pillow.

They lay in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire on the other side of the room. The Christmas tree was lit and gave the room a peaceful glow. Her sister had already packed the gifts under the tree and loaded the stockings hanging on the mantle.

"Made it," mumbled Bobby, half asleep. He rolled onto his side, facing her.

She turned towards him. Alex took his hand in hers. Then, as if she'd done it every night of her life, she moved closer, touching her lips to his.

Weariness prevailed, but their hands were still entwined when little Nate awoke, joyfully shrieking about Santa's arrival.


	24. Embers

First Kiss 24

**A/N The poem is by Pablo Neruda, named same as the first line**

Alex poked at the embers in the waning campfire. He'd gone back to the cabin to get something, and she was alone with her thoughts.

She had embers inside her. That time she'd cut her thumb on the edge of the filing cabinet… Bobby had cleaned it for her, and bandaged it up.

Or there was the time that big goon of a suspect had shoved her into the corner of the interrogation room. Bobby had flipped the table, he'd moved so fast to get at him.

One ember popped and stung the skin of her leg. She jumped, brushed it off, and ground it out with her foot. These were little things, but powerful.

Alex glanced back at the cabin, wondering what could possibly take him so long. She slid the pile of embers back and forth, watching how they cooled and reheated. She'd been cold to him for a long time. It was time to warm up again. Neither one of them had asked for things to play out the way they did… not really. Life just… got in the way.

She heard his footsteps behind her. "You gonna stay out here in the dark?" he asked.

Alex blinked and looked around. While the fire had burned down, the sun had set. It was very dark. She stood up and smiled at him in the light of his flashlight. "Did you find it?"

"I found it," he said, holding up a small leatherbound book.

"Let's stay here a while," she suggested, sitting down in front of her embers again.

Bobby sat beside her and lifted the flashlight so he could read from his book.

"Perhaps not to be is to be without your being,  
without your going, that cuts noon light  
like a blue flower, without your passing  
later through fog and stones,  
without the torch you lift in your hand  
that others may not see as golden,  
that perhaps no one believed blossomed  
the glowing origin of the rose,  
without, in the end, your being, your coming  
suddenly, inspiringly, to know my life,  
blaze of the rose-tree, wheat of the breeze:  
and it follows that I am, because you are:  
it follows from 'you are', that I am, and we:  
and, because of love, you will, I will,  
We will, come to be."

Bobby's voice fell silent, and she smiled. He tucked the now-extinguished flashlight and the book into his shirt pocket. Alex scooted closer to him, and leaned back against him. His arms wrapped around her loosely. With her head tilted back against his chest, Alex could see where the canopy of the forest ended and the stars were splashed across the sky. The crickets sang their night songs together, and a lone owl hooted in the distance.

"Because of love," she whispered. She felt him hug her a little closer, then she turned around, rising to her knees. "We." She flattened her palms against his knees and pressed her lips against his neck.

Bobby kept his large hands against her sides, caressing her. He took her mouth with his, a deep, soulful kiss. He whispered the lines of the poem again, punctuating each with a kiss or a stroke, or a nip. Alex abandoned all of her inhibitions and for once, completely immersed herself: in the present, in love, and in him.


	25. Under the Gun

First Kiss 25

Bobby was still shaking. Alex walked him to the car, his attention completely out of whack. He walked two steps, then spun in a circle, tracing the path of a bird with his eyes. Two steps more, and another half-spin, this time checking the patrol car as it pulled away with their perp inside.

To be honest, Alex was shaken up, too, but she hadn't had to face the worst of it. When he'd turned his gun on them, Bobby had negotiated her freedom. Now that she thought of it, he'd done that several times in their partnership. Some of it was chivalry, she had no doubt. Some of it was common sense. Bobby was huge compared to her; if someone was going to block a bullet for the other, he had more chance of stopping one.

They climbed into the car and she got a closer look at him, at his distress. He was still red; still not breathing evenly.

"Bobby?" she whispered, but he gave her a warning look and a hand sign to stop. He leaned over and looked out the window.

She was usually better at comforting the innocent victims in these situations, and so she often took that role. That was what had happened today. The man pulled a gun on them: Bobby, Alex, and his own wife. Bobby'd convinced him to let Alex leave with his wife, to take care of her. Then followed 15 excruciating minutes while Alex's attention was split between the woman and watching Bobby's back. She'd called for backup, then drawn her weapon and listened intently at the door, trying to hear past the woman's hysterics. It had been a relief when the others had arrived and taken her out of the house.

He wasn't rocking now. He sat back in the seat and folded his hands together, squeezing his fingers white.

She couldn't hear him clearly through the door. She only heard him when he raised his voice to shout. He'd shouted "Shoot me if you have to, but it won't change anything!" Then he'd practically begged the guy to shoot him. It had scared her out of her wits.

Bobby had been right, of course. When he realized he was about to shoot someone who had nothing to do with his troubles, he'd turned his gun on himself. And that's when Bobby had tackled him, knocked the gun away and shouted "Clear!" Alex returned to the room only to tie up the loose ends. And now here was Bobby, still in knots.

He smacked the door hard with his fist, making her jump. Alex pulled the car over.

"Okay, that's it!" She shouted at him. "You pull this kind of crap again, and I'm going to make you go with the EMT's next time!" She stared straight ahead, her eyes smoldering. "Shit, Bobby! I could have wrecked the damn car!"

He was hunched over in the seat, and turning red again. "Sorry," he said.

He sounded like he was hyperventilating. She turned to him, and put a hand on his back. "Bobby," she said quietly. "I know how scary that was for you. I know how you feel."

He listened, knowing it was true. Tears fell.

"You can't hang on to all this anymore. You've got to let it out."

He turned away from her and sobbed, still bottling up the most intense of his emotions.

Alex got out of the car, walked around, and opened his door. She pulled him into a hug, and let him sob into her shoulder. At last, the sobs subsided and he slipped away from her grip. He took a deep breath and tilted his head up at the sky. "Sorry," he whispered.

It broke her heart, that he still couldn't allow himself to be vulnerable around her. She put her hand on his cheek. "I'm not." She noticed his breathing was regular, and his color almost back to normal. Except for the red, puffy eyes, he almost seemed himself. "I really will send you on the bus next time. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Something changed in his eyes, and she saw the door was opening. She pulled him back into a softer hug, and then kissed him on the lips.

"I thought I was wrong," he whispered. "When I told him to shoot me. I really thought I was wrong this time."

Alex squeezed his arms. "But you weren't."


	26. Sick Day

First Kiss 26

She hadn't heard from him in 3 days. There was the weekend, and now today he'd called in sick and wasn't answering her calls. Alex climbed into the car and dialed again. Still no answer. She knew he was angry, but this disappearing act was really starting to piss her off. Alex started the car and drove to his place.

Of course, there were other possibilities. Maybe he really was sick. Maybe he was out of town. Maybe, God forbid, something had happened to him.

She shook her head. No, he was just Bobby, mad at her and acting like a baby about it. She parked the car and got out, walking the last block to his apartment. The wind was a little chilly. She hugged her jacket close to her and hurried her step.

She rang the doorbell, and was shocked when he opened it immediately. He looked terrific. He was in jeans and no shirt. He was surprised, too.

"Eames!" he said, cheerfully. He stepped aside and let her in.

"Bobby, I've been calling you for three days!" She slipped her jacket off and tossed it over a chair.

"You have?" He spun around the room, trying to piece together a response. "I…uh…my cell's broken."

"Broken?"

He shrugged. "I was a little mad the other day… I… uh… I broke it."

"Why'd you call in sick?"

"Oh, uh…I…" He took her by the hand. "Let me show you."

She let him lead her back to the bedroom. To her surprise, the bedroom had been transformed into a woodshop. He had shoved the bed and dresser against one wall, clearing up space for a couple of horses with a board stretched overtop of them. A headboard was lying on top, in process of being stained. The top arch on the headboard was carved with ivy leaves.

"Oh, Bobby…" she almost touched it, but thought better of it. "Did you carve this?"

He grinned proudly and nodded.

"I didn't know you could-"

"I didn't either." He pointed to the leaves on one end and moved his finger along the arch. "I started here. These are a little rougher than these over here, you can tell I was learning."

She smiled. "It's beautiful."

"And I'm not mad anymore. It was good therapy."

He looked at his hands. "I should clean up," he said. "Stick around?"

"Sure," she said.

While Bobby went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, Alex went out to the living room and sat on the couch. She found the remnants of his cell phone in a ziplock bag on the coffee table. It looked like he'd thrown it or stomped on it, or maybe both.

He was toweling his hair dry when he joined her. "Eames, uhm… I'm… I'm sorry if I said anything last Friday that… I was just…"

"It's okay, Bobby," she said. "You didn't. You didn't say anything, just left in a hurry."

He had the towel in one hand and a shirt in the other. He tossed the towel down on the chair and started unfolding the shirt to put it on. Alex grabbed it. "Don't," she said, smiling with her eyes. She looked him up and down, enjoying the pattern of his chest hair, which dwindled to a fine line leading to the button on his jeans.

They both kept hold of the shirt as Alex stepped closer to him. He bent his head and moved in closer to her as he felt her free hand slide into the curls on his chest. They tasted each other. He pulled on the shirt, forcing her hand against his hip. She let it linger there. The shirt dropped to the floor. Their kisses were hard and eager. Alex's hand slipped around and over his back pocket. His hand brushed against her nipple, then around her back, and pressed her body even closer to him.

She let his mouth go and rubbed her face against his bare chest. After a time, she lifted her eyes to his again. No words were needed. He stooped down and took her mouth with his again, this time more gently.

Alex figured she'd be calling in sick tomorrow.


	27. Wired

First Kiss 27

Bobby glanced her way one last time, then headed into the building. He was armed only with a wiretap. It had only been a glance, but she knew what he was saying. She turned to the team in the van and put her headphones on. She could hear him breathing as he walked up the stairs.

Alex checked her weapon again. Looking around, she saw the SWAT guys were ready, too.

"You alone?" Aldridge said.

"Yeah," Bobby grunted. "You told me to come alone, didn't you?"

Alex silently prayed that he wouldn't take the attitude too far. It was quiet again. They were walking. She heard Bobby clear his throat. That was a code. The girl was there. Then he cleared his throat again. Two girls?

"What the hell is this?" Bobby demanded.

"She comes with her sister. 2 for 1."

"What's wrong with her?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing. Nothing…where it matters."

"What if I say no? This wasn't our deal. You're trying to set me up. I get busy with one and the other causes me trouble."

"You weren't so picky on the phone."

"That was before I knew you were up to something. What the hell is wrong with her?"

"She's just a little retarded or something. She's not smart enough to cause you any… hey, what the hell is this?"

They heard a lot of static on the mic. "Go go go!" Alex shouted, following the SWAT team in, gun in hand.

The SWAT guys shot him down, and Alex saw Bobby struggling to get up off the floor. She checked that the victims were all right, and let the other officers tend to them. She went to Bobby's side and squatted beside him. He was sitting up, rubbing the side of his head.

Alex moved his hands away and looked at his injury. It was bleeding. "I need a med kit!" she said loudly. One of the other cops tossed her a small box. "What happened?" she asked Bobby.

"He found the mic, backhanded me with his gun in his hand."

She held a compress on it. "You're lucky," she said. The look in his eyes said he agreed with her. The EMT's arrived. She stepped back and let them take over caring for him. After a few minutes, the EMT left.

"He wants me to go in, but I told him no." Bobby touched the new bandage wrapped around his head. "I just want to go home," he whispered.

"Okay, whatever you want," she said. She spoke to some of the other officers and then held Bobby's arm as he stood up. He paused a moment and held his head. "Okay?" she asked.

Bobby nodded. "Hurts," he explained.

Alex and Bobby caught a ride to his place with one of the patrol officers on site. She helped him into his apartment and sat him down on his couch.

"At least the girls are safe," she said.

"Yeah. That was a surprise."

Alex helped him out of his shirt, and saw the wire and the mic's battery pack were still attached to Bobby. The microphone itself had been ripped from the wire, and was somewhere at the crime scene.

She tugged at the edge of the tape. "This might hurt a little," she said. He nodded, and closed his eyes. She pulled it off quickly, and he gasped. Feeling sorry for him, she leaned in and put her lips on the red spot on his skin.

"Sorry," she breathed, kissing the tape mark again. "Here we go again." The next spot of tape was on his right ribs, just under his pectoral muscle. She yanked the tape off and kissed the spot again.

The battery pack was taped lower, just behind the pocket of his slacks. They worked together to unfasten his pants and pull them off. Alex looked at the position of the battery pack and the position of something else. She licked her lips. "Okay, you ready?"

Bobby had been told by one of the techs to shave the spot before taping it on, so its removal was no more painful than the others. He felt Alex's lips against his skin and got goose bumps.

She slowly raised herself up until she saw Bobby eye to eye. He was wearing a hint of a smile, and she was intrigued by it. She reached out and touched his face, careful to avoid his injury. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispered, and kissed him on the mouth.

Bobby yearned for more. He leaned into her kiss as long as he could, until she finally pulled away. He held her arms tightly and his eyes bore into her.

"Let's get you to bed," said Alex, and Bobby's eyes gleamed.


	28. Don't Mind Him

First Kiss 28

"Don't mind my partner, he's a little distractible."

Bobby loved it when she made excuses for him. It was like automatic permission for him to stick his nose… and hands into anything in the room. And people never confronted him about it right away.

"Don't mind my partner, he's fascinated by shiny things."

He'd almost laughed at that one, until he realized it was true.

"Don't mind my partner, he's been out of the city for a while."

That gave him permission to nose his way into a very busy cafeteria kitchen.

"Don't mind my partner, he's allergic to pleather."

Eames was a genius. Permission to not sit down.

"Don't mind my partner, he thinks he's going to win on Jeopardy! some day."

Instant access to all books on shelf. It always took them 5, maybe 10 minutes before they got mad about it. Usually that was all he needed.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, as they walked through the Italian Market a couple of blocks from his place.

Bobby grinned, and shrugged in a shy way.

"C'mon," she coaxed.

They paid the cashier and headed down the street, baguette in hand. "You," he said simply.

In his happy frame of mind, she had to take two steps for every one of his to keep up. They made it to his building and in, to his door. "What do you mean, me?" she asked, breathless from the brisk pace.

Bobby unlocked his door and went straight to the kitchen while Eames shut the door behind them. "I couldn't have ever dreamed of a better partner," he said softly.

She smiled, but gave him a curious look.

Bobby filled a pot with water and started it to boil. "I just…I like the way… you… well, how you explain me."

"What?"

"To other people…'Don't mind him, he's just… you know, all that." Bobby leaned his hands on the edge of the counter and his grin returned. "It's brilliant."

Eames shook her head. "No, Bobby, you're brilliant. I just try to give you space to show it."

He dropped the pasta in the boiling water, and turned back to her, staring.

"What?" She asked, and ran her hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Bobby stepped forward and took her in his arms. "Don't mind me," he said. "I'm just…" he bent his head and kissed her.

The kiss lingered, Alex enjoying it as much as Bobby. When finally they separated, she couldn't resist jibing him. "You're just…researching kissing techniques?"

He chuckled. He put his fingers on the back of her neck and leaned in until his mouth was millimeters from hers. "I'm just…a little turned on." His lips took hers again as the pasta returned to a boil, splashing over the side of the pan with a hiss.


	29. While You Were Sleeping

First Kiss 29

How many nights can a cop go without sleep and still be able to function? For Eames, the answer was 4. Five days and four nights, with nothing more than a 20 minute power nap here and there, and she was completely exhausted. Even all the caffeine and energy drinks couldn't do a thing to keep her up and going today.

Bobby looked at her, dozing in the passenger seat beside him. She didn't have to keep going today. She'd solved the case.

He was tired, too, but Alex had taken first watch last night and he'd gotten a few hours of rest before it all went haywire. When they brought the suspects in this morning, she'd been the one with the best connection. She'd been the one to coax out the confessions.

It was like that sometimes. Even though Bobby could often profile a criminal and figure them out, without the right connection, you couldn't get them to confess. Alex was great about it, too. The two of them could tag-team against the perps and get what they needed out of them. Their record was solid proof of that.

He stopped at a red light and glanced at her again. Her head was bent uncomfortably, and bumping against the window. He touched her arm, and she leaned her head back against the headrest of the seat.

Finally, they arrived at her place. He parked the car and announced, "We're here, Alex."

She moaned some kind of reply, but it was incomprehensible. He got out and walked around to her side of the car. Bobby found the keys to her apartment and readied them in his hand. Then, gently, he tried to rouse her.

It wasn't going to happen. She'd crossed that line into deep sleep. Carefully, her gathered her into his arms and picked her up out of the car. He cradled her against him and leaned back on the door to shut it. Then he carried her to her apartment door.

Key in hand, he unlocked it. He crossed the threshold with her and bumped the door shut behind him. Then he carried her to bed.

She sighed as he set her down, but didn't wake. He slipped her shoes off and dropped them to the floor. Looking her over, he thought the clothes looked uncomfortable. He frowned. He didn't want to go too far and offend her. Bobby unfastened the buttons at her wrists and left everything else be.

Then he leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He thought maybe she stirred slightly…kissed him back…but she was soundly asleep as soon as it had happened. He tucked her in and left the room.

Bobby rubbed his hands through his hair and down over his face. He couldn't bring himself to leave her. He paced around, making sure the car and the apartment were locked tight. He found a throw pillow, took his shoes, jacket, and tie off, and crashed on the couch.


	30. Secret Tuesdays

First Kiss 30

"Uh," Bobby glanced at the clock on the wall, "I…uh…I gotta go." He started walking out, slipping his jacket back on.

She looked up at him curiously, then looked at the clock. It was 6:30. On Tuesday. And Bobby was leaving. Again. Eames counted back in her head. How many times had he done this? Three weeks. She gathered up her things and followed him.

It felt wrong, to tail him like this. She should be able to just ask. Maybe he was in AA or something. No, he'd had a beer with her last weekend. So why was he so evasive about his Tuesday nights?

She followed. She almost lost sight of him a couple of times, but eventually he went into a community center. She glanced around. This wasn't the greatest neighborhood in town. It wasn't Bobby's neighborhood, either.

Now what? If she just went in, he'd know she'd followed him. He'd probably be angry. But sitting out here, she felt kind of silly. He wasn't a criminal after all. He was her partner. And friend.

She checked the time. It was almost 7. She saw some young kids going in the building, dropped off by parents, aunts, uncles, and older sibs. Somehow, she thought she might know what he was up to.

Alex went in and hung back near the gym doors. The kids were shucking their jackets and getting basketballs from a rack at the edge of the gym floor. The family members who hung around were sitting in the bleachers, chit-chatting. She heard his voice before she saw him. He was laughing, laughing with a little boy about 9 years old who had just stolen the ball from him. Bobby had changed clothes, and was in sweats and a t-shirt. He had a whistle around his neck.

He circulated among the kids, retrieving lost balls, giving them encouragement when they missed a shot. He blew the whistle and organized them into two teams. Then he referee'd them while they played. He had to sit two little guys out when their tempers got the best of them. At 8 o'clock, he gathered them together, and spoke.

"That was a good game, you guys. I can't believe how much you're learning. I liked the way Jamal spotted Matt on the blocks and passed the ball to him. You scored on that one, didn't you, Matt?" The boys smiled and gave each other a high five. "And Rafael, you and James had some trouble over there, but I liked how you calmed down and got back in the game. You're friends now, aren't you?" The two boys nodded at him. "A couple of weeks ago, you guys couldn't even play a game without getting into fights and the whole thing falling apart. Now, you can play all night and just have fun! I'm really proud of you. I'll see you next week."

Most of the kids ran up and gave him hugs before they took off with their families. Bobby walked around the gym, picking up the basketballs and scrimmage jerseys and putting them away. Eames approached him from behind. She grabbed a ball and sunk a 3-pointer with a swish.

He turned around and was surprised to see her. "Found me out," he said bashfully.

She retrieved her ball and set it on the rack. Taking his hand, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're pretty terrific," she said.

He smiled proudly. "They just needed someone to teach them sportsmanship, that's all."

Her fingers played with the whistle dangling above his heart. She tugged on the string, bending him down towards her, and kissed his lips. Bobby's arms wrapped around her and he held her close.


	31. Comfort

First Kiss 31

Sweltering. The heat in the city was oppressive, and so were his thoughts. Bobby went into a convenience store and bought the biggest lemonade he could find. He drank half of it down before he hit the sidewalk again.

He needed to shake this, but he couldn't do it. It hadn't helped to have to see that homeless guy on the M.E.'s table yesterday. Now it was his day off, and though he wore shorts and a thin red tee, he was roasting hot. He walked by the park, and stopped to watch the young guys playing ball.

Frank had done that with him, when they were kids. He had taken care of him, until Bobby was old enough to fend for himself. Just before Frank went off to college, they'd had one last game. Bobby, wrapped up in the competition of it, had beat him. More than that, embarrassed him, really. He'd never forget the look in Frank's eyes when he tossed Bobby the ball and walked away. He wondered if maybe that was one reason…

Bobby tossed the lemonade bottle in a recycle container and shook his head, trying to shake these thoughts loose from his head. Nothing seemed to be working, today. After a walk and a subway ride, and another walk, he found himself at Eames' door. Stupid idea. He didn't even know if she was home.

When Alex opened the door with a smile on her face, he almost broke down. She put her arm around him and brought him inside. The blast from the air conditioning made him shiver. "Bobby?" she asked.

It was a struggle, but he fought the tears back. At last he said, "I'm… having a bad day."

She gave him that compassionate look, and he knew that was why he'd come here. She was the only one… the only one who knew… him… what he went through. Bobby sat down on her couch.

She left him for a moment and brought him back a lemonade from the kitchen, homemade, this time. He drank it down. "Pretty hot out there," she said.

He nodded. "Thanks."

"You need another?"

He shook his head, and she sat on the other end of the couch, turned to face him. She didn't ask. She just waited. She knew the explanation would come.

"I keep thinking about my brother." He looked up to her and saw that look again, and a nod of understanding. "Mom used to tell me that I had all the luck, got all the breaks…Frank did have it tough, tougher than me."

"Oh, Bobby, it wasn't just luck. You worked hard, made a lot of sacrifices."

"So did Frank. For a long time." Bobby almost teared up again. He shook his head, turning a little red as he buried the feeling again.

"You all just did your best with the hand you were dealt," Alex said. She put her hand on his arm.

Bobby swallowed, stared at the coffee table, thinking about what she said. "Yes, that's true," he whispered.

Her hand moved up his arm, and down across his back. She scooted closer. "It's not fair, Bobby. Life's not fair." She pulled him into a hug, and whispered in his ear. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. You just did the best you could."

Bobby closed his eyes tight and nodded into her shoulder. After some time, he relaxed into her embrace.

Alex raised her hand and petted his head. She kissed his cheek, tasting the salt on his skin. He turned his face towards hers and their lips found each other.

Bobby rested, his forehead against hers. This was why he came. He felt a little lighter.


	32. The Power of Observation

First Kiss 32

I was watching you today. I watched you when you were working, reading off the computer screen and taking notes on the pad on your desk. I saw you wrinkle your brow. I saw you with your hair falling between your fingers.

I watched your wheels turning. I saw you piecing it all together. You didn't need me to offer anything, not even a theory. I followed you downstairs, watched you coordinate the team.

You led the way in. I kept you in sight, kept you covered. You moved with purpose, with confidence. I watched you cuff our suspect, with a few choice words.

I did my job, too. I asked him questions, took notes, told you what I know about people like him. You took it all in, and then used it expertly to get his confession. I watched.

And I watched you shrug off the Captain's praises. I watched you blush at mine. I'm watching you now, as you tuck your hair behind your ears and fold your arms. You do that to hide your figure. You don't like to be on display in front of the guys on the squad. You fold your arms a lot around here.

I follow you into the elevator. You turn to me and speak. "You're awfully quiet today."

I watch as you register my smile, my downward glance. You don't fold your arms. I fold mine, and rock back and forth. You don't wait for me to make a move. I watch you turn away from me, facing the still-closed elevator doors. You reach for your hair again, but I beat you to it. I sweep your hair back behind your ear and touch my lips to your neck.

You don't move away. I stoop in again, this time a little farther. You turn to meet me and I watch until your lips touch mine.


	33. Something's Changed

First Kiss 33

At first, I tolerated you. I didn't understand anything about the way you approach things or people. But I was stuck with you, so I tolerated you.

Then I found out about your big heart. I don't remember how. I think it was something small, like you reading something in my body language and asking if I was okay. Something small. I started to see more in there than just a profiling computer. I still didn't understand you. I could never predict what you would do or say.

It's too easy in this job to get wrapped up in the work and forget there are human beings behind every badge. It's too easy to forget that each one of us has a heart, a family, a life outside of the office. I tried very hard not to forget that.

You started to open up. Not so much to me, but in front of me. I started to see what drives you. The pain that you've endured, that you've conquered. I started to call you my friend.

I guess somewhere along the way, I went from saying "my partner, and friend" to "my friend, and partner." I don't know when it happened. Somewhere between the laughs, the accomplishments, the hell. We have gone through hell together. So I don't know exactly where it happened. I just know it did. Our hearts are connected, now.

I could be apart from you for years and I know this feeling would be just as strong when you returned. It's permanent. Something's changed.

This is my friend. This is my partner. This is my Bobby.

"You ready?" you ask, tucking your binder away for the night.

I smile at you, and I know you've read into my thoughts, just a little. You don't ask me about it, but you look into my eyes with interest.

I lead the way out to the parking garage, with you lumbering behind. You stop a couple of times, to study something out of place. You make me smile.

When we get to the car, I stop and turn around. You've got your hands in your pants pockets, keeping them warm. I sneak into your space and wrap my hands over your shoulders. I steal a kiss, and step back.

I see your teeth when you smile, the amusement in your eyes.

This is my Bobby.


	34. Entrapment

First Kiss 34

They'd made their plans during lunch, when Bobby had gone out to pick up the sandwiches. He had been so uptight lately, and Alex knew he never drank more than two drinks, always striving to maintain his self-control. She just wondered what he would be like if he let it all go for a while.

Goren already sat at the bar when Logan and Eames walked in. They glanced at each other with a smile and sat down on either side of him. Greetings and drink orders, and discussion of the baseball game on tv, and before long all 3 had drunk down their first and started on their second.

"What are you having?" Logan asked Eames.

"Long Island Tea," she said, showing him her glass. "I think it's a little off, though." She held it out to Bobby. "Try it, see what you think."

Bobby tasted it. He shrugged. "It's okay."

She held the glass out to Logan, who declined. Bobby went back to sipping his own drink, now only half full. Eames reached out as if to pick something out of his hair. He turned toward her.

Logan dumped a little bit of his own drink in Goren's glass. Not enough to be noticeable, but enough. He turned back toward the television.

"Just a little fuzz," she said, holding out her hand for him to inspect it. Logan winked at her from the other side of Bobby.

Without a thought, Bobby drank down more of his drink and returned his attention to the game. A player slid into home, and in his excitement, Logan accidentally knocked over Goren's nearly empty drink.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry. Let me get you another."

"No, it's all right, two's my limit," Bobby said.

"But you weren't finished with that one. I insist." He ordered a new drink for his friend from the bartender, who'd just finished wiping up the old one.

Bobby went off in search of the bathroom. When Bobby's drink arrived, Logan asked the bartender to put an extra shot in it. Eames and Logan smiled knowingly.

Bobby and Mike got preoccupied by the game. Alex waited, and when she saw her chance, refreshed Bobby's drink. The bartender had caught onto the game by now and was keeping the bottle handy for them.

An hour and a half later, the ball game was over. Bobby and Mike were loudly discussing one of the players. Suddenly, Bobby turned his attention back to Alex. "Thanks, Alex," he slurred. She'd talked him into coming. He had planned to spend his evening quietly at home.

"I'm glad you came," she said, and watched him take another drink. He turned back to her. "You didn't finish yours," he observed.

"I still think it doesn't taste right. You try it," she said, and he drank a third of what she had left.

Bobby was more than buzzed, he was approaching truly drunk. Mike sat on the other side of him, spiking his drink and grinning. "I… I think it's… fine," Bobby told Alex.

"I think I'll just order something else," she said, and waved to the bartender. She pushed her drink in front of Bobby and ordered a martini instead.

As they suspected, Bobby was an entertaining drunk. He criticized everything on the tv loudly. He made personal observations about the other customers, so loudly that a laughing Logan had to shush him.

He turned to Alex and slurred, "You're beautiful." He leaned forward to kiss her and almost fell off his stool. Alex and Logan caught him and sat him back upright.

"You're drunk," she grinned.

"I only had two," he protested. He reached out his fingers, as if to brush some lint off her shirt. Instead, he laid his hand on her shoulder. "You're so damn beautiful," he said.

"You said that," she replied, smiling.

Bobby stood up unsteadily and threw his arm over Eames' shoulder for balance. "This is the best cop in the squad," he announced to Mike and everyone else within earshot.

"Yeah, that's what I hear," said Logan, chuckling.

Without another word, Bobby leaned over and kissed her, hard and deep. He wobbled, and she caught him, pulling him back in for more. "I love you, Eames," he blurted, then pressed his mouth against hers, this time with tongue.

"Let me get you a cab," Mike said, getting up and walking out. He came back a few minutes later to find them still wrapped in each other's arms. He tapped Eames on the shoulder. "Cab's out front. My work here is done." He paid the tab for all three of them and went across the room to a pretty girl he'd spotted.

Alex let Bobby lean on her as he staggered toward the front door. She'd barely given the address when she felt his lips against her again. She couldn't complain. He'd lost his inhibitions, but his touch was gentle. Her eyes sparkled as she raked her hands through his hair and down over his shoulders. His mouth moved down to her neck and she squirmed at the sensation of his licking and sucking there.

Alex couldn't wait to get him into the apartment.


	35. Angel

A/N Hi everyone, thanks so much for reading these and for all the reviews! I am finding that reading reviews motivates me to write more, so keep 'em coming!

I was thinking that now that there are quite a few of these, it would be nice to hear which are your favorites. Please? Let me know! Thanks again.

* * *

First Kiss 35

After the judge left the room, Bobby sat heavily down in the chair. Almost immediately, the defendant was led out of the room, throwing angry looks in his direction. Bobby was tired. He and Alex had been in court for most of the week. It was exhausting, reliving the investigation of the case, and all the sitting. He just wasn't used to all the sitting. Tired of sitting, and now all he could think to do was sit.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ready?" Alex asked, rubbing circles on his shoulder with her hand. He nodded and stood. They walked together out of the courtroom and down the marble hall to the steps. It felt good to have Alex at his side. Walking was beginning to bring some life back to his tired body. A random thought crossed his mind, and he smiled mischievously.

"Eames," he asked. "Have you ever been in the service stairs here?"

She stopped walking and turned to look at him, noting the spark in his eye. "No."

Smiling, he crooked his arm for her to hold and they changed direction. They went past the service elevators and to a gray door marked "Stairs."

Bobby held it open for her. With only a few reservations, she glanced around, then slipped inside. Bobby followed. The door clicked shut behind them and Bobby led the way down the stairs. He stopped every so often and offered his hand to her, to help her keep pace.

On one of the landings, he stopped. He went around the corner of the banister, out of her sight, and then came back with a broad smile. It was very dark. The only light came from the emergency lights spaced evenly on the walls. Bobby led her onto the landing and into a small alcove.

"What's this?" she asked.

"There used to be a statue here." He arranged her inside the alcove, lifting her hands upwards. "Of an angel," he added. He stood with his hands on either side of her, palms flat against the marble edges of the niche.

She lowered her hands until they rested on his shoulders and moved them until they clasped around his neck. Alex stepped forward, to be met by his powerful frame. She slipped one leg easily between his.

He felt her bump him gently between his legs as he leaned down and lightly took her lips. He lowered his hands, running them along the length of her, from head down as far as he could reach.

It felt right to have Alex beside him. It felt right to touch her, hold her…to kiss her.


	36. Hot, Casual, and Wet

First Kiss 36

Hot and Casual. That was the dress code of the day, in more ways than one. Eames wore a short skirt with a smart black tee to top it off. Goren wore his beloved khaki shorts, and a gray tee. The job of the day was in Central Park, looking for a suspect. She and Bobby were to pose as a couple, out enjoying the sunshine.

Bobby waited by an ice cream vendor until he saw Alex. He waved, and she hurried over, giving him a friendly hug. He kissed her cheek, and offered her an ice cream. She agreed, and he bought them each a vanilla cone. Bobby watched her as she made a show of licking the soft ice cream and couldn't help but smile. His ice cream dripped down the side of his cone. He moved closer to her and licked it slowly from the bottom up, demonstrating the dexterity of his tongue at every opportunity. They laughed about it. Bobby reached out and wiped some ice cream from her chin with his finger. He offered it to her, and she sucked it off delicately.

They walked arm in arm down the path. No one would have guessed they were constantly scanning the park for their suspect. They held hands and laughed at each other's jokes.

They went to a hot dog stand for lunch, and the earlier ice cream challenge was replayed. Alex wrapped her lips around the end of the raw dog and sucked it. Bobby watched with enthusiasm. Bobby licked the condiments out from between the edges of the bun. As comical as it was, the heat and their ruse made it incredibly sexy.

And then, without warning, the skies opened. Sheets of rain fell and within seconds, both Bobby & Alex were drenched. "Well, that's it for today," Alex announced as she hurried alongside Bobby in the direction of their car. She shivered, and felt the goose bumps rising on her skin.

Bobby threw his arm around her. It wasn't much, but it provided some warmth. They made it to the car and hurried inside. They laughed. Raindrops slipped from Bobby's curls down his face. Alex raked her hair back over her head and out of her eyes. The rain had molded her t-shirt to her body, and the cold had put her nipples at attention.

Bobby reached out tentatively, and touched her. Alex inhaled in surprise, but did not protest. Instead, she moved toward his touch, reaching out with her own hands. He kissed a raindrop away as it slid down her cheek.

His whiskers scratched at her palm as she took his lips with hers. Bobby returned the kiss eagerly, his tongue finding hers. The sheets of rain were like a privacy screen on the windows. His left hand found its way inside the hem of her skirt, but the confines of the car restricted their movements.

The kiss ended with a slurp and a hungry look.

"We should go get some dry clothes," Alex whispered, scooting over and preparing to drive.

Bobby picked up her hand before she could start the car and kissed the inside of her wrist. She licked her lips, and started the car.


	37. Manhandled

First Kiss 37

Bobby hung up his cell, grinning like he'd just won the lottery. He changed into workout clothes: cut off sweats and a t-shirt; then grabbed his keys and headed out the door. This was his favorite time of year, when he and Alex had to recertify on physical restraints.

He rang the bell and Alex let him in. She had pushed the furniture back in the living room, leaving a wide open space for them to practice. "Thanks for coming over, Bobby, I really appreciate it."

He smiled. Most partners didn't go to all this trouble, but Alex was petite, and her size made some of the moves a little trickier to perform. Add to that the fact that he was the biggest guy she knew, and they were a perfect match. If Alex could take him down, she could take anybody down.

Alex wore gym shorts and a spandex tank. Its dark color didn't hide anything from Goren's appreciative eyes. "What, uhm… what do you want to start with?" he asked.

They looked like wrestlers circling each other, looking for an opening to grapple. "How about, just come straight at me, like you have a knife?" she suggested.

A half circle more, and Bobby went at her. She dodged him easily, slipped her arm into a controlling grip, twisted, and had him on the ground in seconds. He could feel the carpet fibers digging into the skin of his cheek. "Nice," was his muffled feedback.

She turned him loose. He got back to his feet. Alex's ponytail was coming loose. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Okay, make like you're running away."

He turned and slow-motion ran. She, again, demonstrated all the right moves. Although his mime was slow, his fall wasn't. He hit the floor hard, grunting with the impact. She restrained him a moment, just to be sure she could, then turned him loose. "You okay?" she asked.

Bobby laughed and tried to catch his breath. "Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled. She helped him up.

"Hair pull," she said. He latched onto her ponytail. She clamped her hands on top of his, pushing his hands inward, against her head. Then she bent down until her face was almost at her knees. He held on until the pain in his wrists forced him to release his grasp.

"That's too easy for you," he said.

"Well, I needed to catch my breath for a minute." Alex smiled, and her whole face lit up.

Bobby faced off with her again, and clapped his hands together. "What now?" he asked eagerly.

"Uhm… throw a punch."

He didn't do it full force, but he didn't do it in slow motion either. In the same way she had diverted his knife attack, she dodged, twisted and latched onto his arm. Before he knew it, Bobby was on the floor. She sat on his butt and pulled his arms behind his back as if to cuff him.

Bobby couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, you're the happiest criminal I've ever seen," she teased. She let him go, but he didn't move. He lay still on the floor, smiling and panting from the exertion.

She raised herself off him, but before she could get off her knees, he had turned around. He took her hands in his, preventing her from getting back to her feet. Bobby lay on his back, Alex perched precariously over his groin. He held her hands out, but she didn't let him lead her anywhere.

"You know, this would be an easy one to get out of," she said, eyeing his private area.

Bobby squirmed at the thought of it, then stretched his arms out to the sides further, forcing her to bend closer to him.

The fire in his eyes was mesmerizing. She stopped pulling against him, and lowered her lips down until they landed softly on his. His grip loosened and he nipped at her hungrily when he felt her weight settle on his crotch.

She put her hands on either side of his chest, dipping down to kiss him as her hips moved in another direction.

Bobby closed his eyes and savored the sensations. This was his favorite time of year.


	38. Respect

First Kiss 38

"I thought I might find you here," Alex said, peeking at the armchair and endtable at the end of the stacks.

Bobby turned his head, pleasantly surprised to hear her voice. The floor lamp provided just enough light to give his skin a handsome glow. He turned his book over in his lap and waited for her to join him.

Alex sat down in the armchair facing his. "Work or pleasure?" she asked.

"Uhm," he looked at his watch. "I've been off the clock a while." He held up the book so she could read the cover. "An old favorite. I have to read it every ten years or so."

"To Kill a Mockingbird. Great book. I'm surprised you don't have your own copy."

"I do. I just…started looking around, and… and ended up here." He smiled. "It feels good sometimes, to hold a real, bound book in your hands. I like the library, too. Reminds me of when I was a kid."

Alex remembered Bobby once telling her how his mom used to bring Frank and him to the library. They didn't have money for entertainment, and the library was free. He told her how he used to read everything he could get his hands on, checking out stacks of books each week.

"I always liked that part when Scout sat with Atticus, reading the paper. I always pictured my own Dad as Atticus. It reminded me of that feeling of sitting on his lap. Safe, you know?"

"The part that's always stayed with me is when the people stand to watch Atticus leave. You know, he had the strength to fight for what's right…I guess I've always wanted…to be that kind of man." Bobby's voice trailed off.

"You are that kind of man."

Bobby tilted his head. Something in her expression was different tonight. She scooted forward in her chair and took the book from him, laying it gently on the table. Her fingers scooped into his palm as she stood and guided him to his feet. Her hands glided up his arms, made a turn, and stopped to rest over his heart.

He read something in her eyes, and he knew what she wanted. Slowly, timidly, he lowered his face to hers. He felt the warmth of her hands on his heart as he touched her lips. Alex pressed her mouth to his, and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her in until he could feel her heat against his skin.

Then she slid her arms around his waist, turned her head, and nestled it against his chest.


	39. Secret Admirer

First Kiss 39

Alex read the email a third time. She blushed, and glanced around hoping no one else could read what was on her screen. Satisfied that her privacy was as good as it could be at work, she typed a very short note back:

_Why won't you tell me your name?_

Then, because her curiosity got the best of her, she did her best to trace the email address, with no luck. She sighed. Either her secret admirer was a potentially dangerous computer hack, or it was really someone at 1PP who had enough computer sense to hide his tracks.

She closed her email and focused hard on the case she was working with Goren.

* * *

That night, she received another one. She should have waited until morning. Couldn't she wait until morning? Apparently not. She was becoming obsessed with this man's observations and desires. The anonymity was making her crazy!

_I saw you in the squad room today. Your hair was pinned back in a little bun. I wanted to touch the skin on your neck with my lips. I wish I could trace the shape of your ears, your lobes. I wonder what your hair smells like._

_ If I told you my name I wouldn't be a *secret* admirer any more._

_ I know the suspense must be driving you nuts. I'll compromise. Meet me at Cup o' Joe coffee on Saturday morning. I'll be sitting by the fireplace. 8 a.m._

_ I hope you'll wear your hair up like you wore it today._

Alex sat back and read it again. Saturday? She wondered again who it could be. Logan? No, it didn't sound like him. She hoped it wasn't Logan. Then another idea popped into her head: What if it's Bobby?

Her first reaction was to toss the idea out the window. It couldn't be Bobby. He didn't think of her that way. But she had to stop herself. It wasn't good detective work to dismiss something based on her kneejerk reaction.

What if it's Bobby?

It could be him. The writing was smart. It could be his voice. Alex allowed herself to fantasize that it was Bobby, and found herself liking the idea. Then she thought about the whole computer thing. It couldn't be Bobby. He wouldn't know how to disguise an email account.

In frustration, she closed the laptop and got ready for bed.

* * *

Saturday morning, Alex looked at herself in the mirror. She clipped her hair up, then took it back down. She stuffed the hair clip in her pocket. She wasn't going to just give him everything he asked for. That would seem too…desperate.

Her eyes scanned the room as she entered the coffee house. She snaked around the line of customers at the door, to the fireplace. There was no one sitting there. She was disappointed. She picked up a book off of the seat and placed it on the one next to her, sitting down.

"Aren't you going to read the note inside?" a voice said behind her... an all too familiar voice. Alex blushed and turned to look at him. He stood stock still, in his black shirt and pants, waiting for her to make a move.

She retrieved the book and saw that the bookmark was a paper with her name on it. She opened it and read:

_I know you probably will be surprised that it's me, but I hope you will give me a chance. I've been waiting, hoping, for a very long time. You are the best person I know. I admire everything about you: your intelligence, your wit, your beauty. I don't think you know how beautiful you are. I hope you'll give me a chance to convince you._

Alex set the note and the book on her lap and patted the seat next to her. He came around and sat down, never once taking his eyes off her. "You didn't wear your hair up," he said.

She smiled, but offered no explanation. "Two weeks. How did you pull it off?"

"Well, I may not know much about…computers… but I do know people."

"Somebody helped you? Somebody KNEW you were doing this?"

"I didn't tell him why!" He interjected, afraid she would change her mind if she got angry. "And I…made it clear that any…snooping…would result in bodily injury."

She looked him up and down, and was satisfied. Bobby could be a bear when he wanted to. She stared at the flames, low and blue in the fireplace. Every now and then, a long one would stretch upwards and turn red briefly. Alex reached into her pocket, then used the clip to pin up her hair.

She saw him smile from the corner of her eye. Bobby slid out of his chair and got on his knees beside her on the floor. He leaned in and touched that spot just behind her ear with his lips. She tilted her head, to give him easier access, a slight grin on her face.

He nibbled around the outline of her ear, then took her lobe in his mouth and pulled back, gently. He kissed his way down her neck.

Arousal didn't begin to describe what she was feeling. Her cells produced an audible buzz in her ears. She turned her head toward him and tasted him for the first time. Her lips took him in small bites, first his upper lip, then his lower. She paused and laughed, and heard his laughter join with hers.

Their eyes locked together, but their hands found places on hair, on cheeks. Bobby held her chin with his fingertips and tenderly kissed her, soft and wet.


	40. Nicole

A/N This one has a bit of a spoiler from Endgame Season 6. Sorry.

First Kiss 40

_It must be difficult, Bobby. All those years of worrying, thinking you might turn out like her… _

Bobby listened to the voice, unable to keep the emotions from churning inside him. She was really the only one who could do this to him.

_And now… you have a new worry, isn't that right, love? I heard he only hurt the ones who didn't enjoy it… well. You have nothing to worry about, then. You always make sure they enjoy it…_

"Where are you, Nicole?" he spoke into the phone as calmly as he could.

_Why, darling? Is it my turn, finally? I used to think you weren't my type… but I think I might like to have those big strong arms wrapped around me._

Bobby closed his eyes and willed the churning to stop. "I'm not playing the game, Nicole."

_Oh, Bobby. You always play. What shall we start with? A little kissing? With tongue?_

He repeated himself, but the timbre of his voice betrayed him. "I'm not playing."

Her smiling voice conveyed mock disappointment. _I guess you won't meet me at the college then. I have a study room picked out, just for us._

Bobby squeezed his eyes shut and took a long, slow breath. "All right. Where?"

Alex had been watching him like a hawk since she heard that one word: Nicole. She had seen this happen so many times before, and still had no way to stop it. He hung up the phone and turned to her, speechless.

"Send somebody else," she suggested, knowing he would reject the idea.

"She said I shouldn't bring you."

Alex had venom in her eyes. "Of course she doesn't want you to bring me." _Because I'm your only protection._ "But I'll be there, one way or another."

Bobby was breaking out into a cold sweat and had a solid knot in his chest. "We better tell the Captain."

* * *

Alex followed Bobby into the room, where Nicole sat looking over a magazine. She folded it shut and put it on the table. "Oh. He brought _you,_" she hissed.

Bobby stepped between them, some of his confidence renewed. "No, Nicole." His eyes met hers, and he bent at the waist to get his face nearer hers. "You want me alone, you play on _my_ turf." He straightened again.

She smiled a decadent smile. "Oh. A threesome," she said, glancing at Alex.

Disgusted, Alex flopped into a chair at one end of the table. "Oh, you wish. Cut the crap, Nicole. What do you want, anyway?"

Nicole, still smiling, turned her attention to Bobby. "She has quite a short fuse, doesn't she?"

He deflected her. "Uh, well, maybe. What do you want, Nicole?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Bobby. I don't need a reason to chat with an old friend, do I?"

Alex rolled her eyes, and Bobby gave it his best poker face. "Old... friend... well."

"I heard about your father. I wanted to console you," she pouted.

"He wasn't my father."

"Oh? You must be relieved."

Alex watched, all her senses on alert. How the hell did Wallace find out these things?

"Where have you been spending your time lately?" Bobby asked, again with the sweetness in his voice.

Nicole looked to Alex for a split second with a bitter expression. It was immediately replaced with the smile. "Oh, you know, upstate."

"Upstate, where? Rochester?" He pressed.

"Buffalo, actually. It's quite nice there. Not so crowded as this. Tell me, Bobby," she leaned forward, whispering. "Your mum… she must have enjoyed it."

Alex watched as his face turned crimson. She put a hand on his arm and moved over, between them. Unfortunately, she couldn't block Bobby from Nicole's view. "I think we're done here. Let us know how to reach you, Nicole. I'm sure we'll need to speak with you after we call the authorities in Buffalo." Alex pulled Bobby by the forearm, forcing him to turn towards the door.

"She really wears the pants, doesn't she, Bobby?" Nicole's grin widened. "I didn't know you were into that. _I_ can be bossy, too." She had laughter on her face as they left.

Bobby saw none of his surroundings on the way to the car. He could hear Alex's voice, but he wasn't registering what she was saying. He didn't even feel her hand on his arm, but when she let go at the passenger door, he felt the absence of it.

Alex drove him straight to his place. Automatically, he walked to his apartment and unlocked the door. She followed and slipped inside behind him. Once the door was locked, she watched him loosen his tie and unbutton the top of his shirt.

"I don't even know why you allow her to mess with you like that," Alex said.

"No. You do." He said quietly.

Alex sighed. He was right. She did know why. Wallace was a killer who left a trail of death everywhere she went, and somehow managed to walk away free and clear every time. If they could just catch her, just once, with some solid evidence, they could stop the killing.

Unfortunately, Wallace got to call the shots. And she always called for Bobby.

"All right, I'm sorry. You're right." She dialed her phone. "I'll get somebody in touch with Buffalo."

For a few minutes, Bobby was left to replay Nicole's words in his head. When Alex returned, the anguish had washed over him again. She sat down beside him and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "She just loves to hurt you," Alex said.

He nodded, but said nothing.

"He wasn't your father, Bobby."

This made him look up. He'd never spoken to Alex about those last conversations with his mother. "Mom said… she could never be sure." He lowered his gaze again.

"Look at me, Bobby." He slowly raised his eyes until they were looking into hers. "I'm sure."

She had nothing to base this opinion on. And yet there was absolute certainty in her eyes.

"There is no way... that a hateful man like that… could have given life to a loving, caring man like you."

Of course, she could still be wrong, but Bobby found comfort in her words.

"You should never doubt who you are, Bobby." Alex leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I never do."

Her lips were warm and soft against his. One hand stroked his neck and he found himself kissing her back.


	41. Intervention

First Kiss 41

Alex rolled her eyes and stormed out of the conference room. Again. Bobby blinked. By his account, that was the third time this week. His mind shifted gears from the case to his interactions with her. Her snarky comments had become more venomous lately, too.

He carefully considered his own side of things. He knew Alex was usually right, and only after many minutes of careful thought did he conclude that he was not the one at fault. Bobby sighed, scooped his binder up off the table and turned the doorknob, allowing the door to fall open at its own leisurely pace.

She came into view in the crack of the door. She carried her anger in her neck and shoulders. Even from this distance, he could see how rigid her posture was. He took one step out of the room and saw her hastily gather up her purse and keys and head out of the squad room.

Bobby returned to his desk and pondered recent events once more. Reaching a decision, he closed up shop for the day and left.

If it was only anger, she wouldn't be home when he arrived. Alex always indulged herself in an intense workout to blow off steam. If she was home, it would be something else entirely. He hoped he would not find her at home.

Arriving just at the brink of sunset, Bobby took a deep breath and rang the bell. Her body language conveyed irritation, but she did open the door for him. He stepped inside without an invitation, knowing it would be harder for her to make him leave if he was on her side of the threshold.

"What, Bobby?" she growled. She had already shucked her work clothes in favor of a sloppy, but comfortable pair of sweats and a sleeveless tee.

"Alex, I… I just wanted to make sure you're all right."

The look in her eyes was one of exasperation, as if she didn't believe him. He felt a twinge of pain in his heart. She had to know he cared about her, didn't she?

"Yeah, fine. You can let yourself out, now." She wandered into the kitchen, unwittingly enticing him with the subtle muscle movements of her behind.

Bobby's head tilted as he watched her throw open the freezer door and root through its stuffed compartment. He wet his lips and followed her, shaking his head. "Alex," he groaned. "There's something wrong."

She didn't even stop what she was doing before she fired off a sharp retort. "You mean besides the unwanted company?"

Bobby's heart smarted again, but he pressed forward. He leaned over her and managed to force her out of its cold recesses while he pressed the door shut. He was inches from her, now.

"Just consider this…an intervention."

She held up the half gallon container of ice cream. "For what, my eating disorder?!"

"No. Depression. You're depressed, Alex."

She tossed the container onto the table with a thunk. She carefully restrained herself from pushing him, but rather guided him out of her way. She yanked open the silverware drawer and retrieved a spoon. "Go home, Bobby," she said and pried the lid off the ice cream.

"Alex…" his voice was softer now, pleading. The first bite was already in her mouth. Bobby took advantage of the opportunity to speak without interruption. "Think about it, Alex. For at least a week, you've been irritable, downright angry, even. You usually go to the gym when you're angry. Instead, you're loading up on …comfort food."

"I'm not allowed to eat ice cream?"

Bobby shook his head. "You can eat whatever you want. It's just not… your usual pattern."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed another spoonful. "Well, what should I do, Dr. Goren?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

He took a deep breath and turned away from her. This was harder than he thought. Bobby raised a hand to his weary eyes and rubbed the closed lids with his fingers. He turned back around, only to catch her stuffing her mouth with ice cream again. "Look, Alex, usually when you're angry with me… you're right. I've done something stupid or insensitive or… otherwise incomprehensible, and you…rightly… call me on it." He moved behind her and completed his thought. "It hasn't been that way lately. And you…" his hands dropped to her shoulder and gently massaged the tension out of them. "You've been wound up tighter than a…"

His hands felt so good on her shoulders that she softened, in spite of herself. She interrupted him with an involuntary, "Ooohhh…"

The room filled with silent release for several minutes. Bobby lowered himself to one knee and continued working her shoulders, her neck, and the upper part of her back. As his hands moved over her shoulders, he felt something wet on the back of his fingers. He cocked his head, and saw silent tears slipping down her cheeks. He raised a hand and gently wiped them away, only to be replaced by fresh ones.

"Alex?" he whispered. Seeing the tears welling in her eyes and the sadness on her face was more painful to him than her earlier barbs. He eased forward and pressed gentle lips to her salty skin. His hands cupped her face as he tasted each one of her tears. The slow flurry of kisses eventually settled on her lips.

Bobby pulled back, and saw that the tears had nearly stopped. He touched his lips to hers again, feeling her warmth, tasting the trickle of salt that had landed there. He tilted her head with his hands and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Alex," he whispered once more, as he felt her trusting body sink into his embrace.


	42. For Charity

First Kiss 42

"We're still on for tonight, right Goren?" Logan asked.

Bobby leaned back in his desk chair and patted his overly padded waistline. "I don't know… who's gonna want to pay for this?"

Logan smiled. "Just wear one of those fancy suits of yours and they'll be all over you."

Just then, Alex walked by. "Eames!" Goren pleaded. "You're going tonight, right?"

She shook her head sadly. "Sorry, Bobby, I have to babysit."

Bobby's heart sank, until he saw Wheeler. "Wheeler, hey! You'll buy me if no one else does, right?" She smirked. "I'll reimburse you," he offered. Wheeler walked away.

Mike clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it," he said. "It's all in fun anyway." He leaned forward and confided, "I just hope I don't get stuck cleaning Wheeler's kitchen wearing a dress or something."

* * *

The men stood onstage, awaiting their turn on the proverbial auction block. There were only 6 of them left, Mike and Bobby among them. "Next up, we have two fine specimens from the NYPD. These men have served our community for years and are once again putting themselves out there for the benefit of our community."

A pretty girl in a silver dress took Mike and Bobby by the arm and led them to center stage. The emcee continued. "Who will make a bid on these fine officers to benefit the children's hospital?" The lady onstage moved Mike into the central position. Bobby watched as Mike's bidding started at $100 and went all the way up to $500. He was pronounced "sold" and escorted off stage.

Bobby swallowed. He didn't expect this to be so nerve-wracking. He waited for an eternity until at last, someone bid $100. The lights on the stage were hot, and he could feel the sweat beading up on his forehead. One drop rolled down his temple. Surprisingly, his bidding went up to $300 and he was pronounced "sold." Through the glare of the lights, he couldn't see who his "owner" was. He squinted and obediently walked with the girl in the silver gown to the stage exit.

"Hello, Detective," said an unfamiliar face. "I'm Gina."

He shook her hand and smiled. "Bobby," he said. She led the way, and he followed. "Uhm… wh-what did you have in mind for us?"

She didn't seem to hear him. He followed her outside to a waiting limousine. He repeated his question. Gina broke out in a huge smile. "Oh, I didn't buy you," she explained. "I was representing someone else." With that, she opened the limo door.

He had to contort himself in order to fit inside the low vehicle. His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the contrast between the well lit hotel drive and the low light of the back seat.

Before he could see her, a hand grasped his. He looked up and was delighted to see Alex's beautiful face. "Hello, Bobby," she said.

"Alex!" He couldn't describe the relief he felt. "I thought you were babysitting."

"I lied," she said simply. She gave the chauffer a signal, and he pulled out, shutting the privacy window between the front and back of the car. Alex turned to Bobby. "A little dinner?"

He agreed enthusiastically.

"And then my place."

Again, Bobby nodded. This was turning out to be a terrific night! "Eames, uhm… you're not going to… uhm… make me…"

She shushed him with a finger on my lips. "For the next four hours, Goren… you're mine." She leaned forward. "And you will do... whatever… I say."

She was so close he could feel her breath against his face.

"Now kiss me."

He smiled and puckered up like a 6 year old. She smacked his shoulder. "Way to ruin a moment, Bobby!"

He laughed. "I did what you said!" Laughing, he leaned over and gave her a real kiss. As his head pulled away, his tongue moved back in, asking for another. Alex's lips were plump and wet. She tasted of red wine.

"What next, Ma'am?" he asked her.

She caressed his face with her hand. This time, she kissed him.


	43. missed you

First Kiss 43

_Some day_, Alex thought, _I'll choose my conferences better_. She was on her way to the airport to pick up Bobby, who'd just spent a week in Florida brushing up on the latest advances in treatment of psychiatric disorders. It was a medical conference, but somehow, Bobby had convinced Ross it would be beneficial to the department for him to go.

Alex, on the other hand, spent 4 days in Montana reviewing the latest computer hacking techniques… last November. Montana is beautiful in November, but it is also very, very cold. And she couldn't even say much for the company. They talked computers 23/7. The other hour was usually Star Trek, or SG1 or some other Comic-Con worthy series.

Bobby spent a week in Miami, and she had volunteered to pick him up. She arrived early, so she parked the car and went in. There was a little restaurant on this side of the security check where she could wait for him in comfort. All the signs reported that his flight was on time. She ordered a drink and sat down to do a little people-watching.

She found herself staring at the throngs of people squeezing through the last security gate. She searched each face and then… oh. My God. He had a tan. She stood up and waved, hoping he'd gotten her text so he wouldn't walk right past her.

He saw her and sauntered over, one hand curved around his well-worn binder and the other carrying a shopping bag. He was grinning from ear to ear, his teeth in bright contrast to his golden skin. She stood up and greeted him with a friendly hug. He sat down in the seat adjacent to hers.

_I hope it's not a farmer's tan,_ she thought, immensely curious. "I see you got some sun," she said.

He smiled again. "A lot of it. I made friends with a Captain, went deep sea fishing," he said.

She grinned back at him. "Deep sea fishing? What did you catch?"

"Well, nothing but a couple of sand sharks. But I had a lot of fun trying," he said. "You look good, Eames." _A sight for sore eyes_, he wanted to say.

"Me? You're the one rocking the Florida tan. Me, I'm still wondering if there is a sun." She tugged at her long sleeves.

"Oh, uh…is it cold outside?" Bobby was still wearing Florida clothes, shorts and a short-sleeve button down shirt.

"Not too bad today. You'll be fine." She smiled at him.

"So… did you miss me?" he asked, still grinning.

_Wow, that was a loaded question_. "Every day," she said. _True enough. _The first two days, she'd missed him in a happy, thank God he's gone, kind of way. No annoyances coming from across the desk. After that, though, she really had missed him, and a little more each day, until last night she was really and truly pining for him. She had almost called.

"I missed you, too," he said. "I got you something." He picked the bag up off the floor and set it on his lap, rooting through it. "Every day," he added.

One of Alex's eyebrows went up.

He brought out a small bundle of tissue paper. "This was Monday." He set it in front of her and waited eagerly for her to open it.

She blushed and protested, "Bobby!"

"I wanted to. Open it."

She reached out and tore the tissue paper open delicately. The paper unfolded to reveal a tiny, polished conch shell. "It's beautiful," she said, admiring the swirls.

"You know you can eat conch. It's a dietary staple in the islands down there."

She nodded and patted his hand. "Thank you, Bobby."

He rooted in the bag again. "And here's Tuesday." This one was also small.

She shyly accepted it and opened the paper. It was a small bottle of sand.

"Genuine Florida sand," he said. "I scooped it up myself." She smiled, and he rooted in the bag for another one. This one was larger, flat and rectangular. "Go ahead," he said, nodding.

She opened the third gift and laughed out loud. "Miami Vice?!" A long time ago, it had been her favorite show. She had no idea he knew that.

After they shared a good giggle, he pulled out another package, this one flat and larger, but not boxy like the DVD had been. "Thursday," he said.

She took it from him and tore the paper. "Mmmm, Key Lime Pie," she said, reading the label on the package.

"It's supposed to be as good as from scratch," he said. Bobby checked the time. "I should go get my bag before it ends up locked in an office or something." They gathered up their things and started walking. "There's still another, from last night," he said.

She waited while he traversed the baggage carousels and found his bag circling almost by itself. _That's another thing I should remember for my next conference,_ she thought, _avoid the crowds. Wait to pick up the bags._

He tucked his binder inside his large duffel suitcase and hooked the strap over his shoulder to carry it. He followed Eames out of the airport and to her car. The March air had a little chill to it, but she was right, he was fine in his summer shorts.

He tucked his suitcase into the trunk and then got in the passenger seat, still carrying the shopping bag. He was unusually silent during the trip to his place, but kept looking at her with that smile.

"Come on up," he said, pointing. "I still have to give you Friday's gift." She parked the car and, after he retrieved his duffel from the trunk, followed him into the building. He dropped the heavy case on the living room floor and set the other things down quickly, then excused himself. She sat on the couch and lined up her gifts in order on the coffee table.

When he joined her again, his shirt was unbuttoned. He pulled it off without a thought. _It's not a farmer's tan!_ She imagined him on the bow of the fishing boat, in white shorts and sandals, arm muscles rippling as he fought to reel in a fish.

"Alex?" he asked for a second time. She blinked and came back to reality. "This one is from Friday night." He handed the package to her. This was the largest one yet.

She unwrapped it and revealed a hand blown margarita glass. "Bobby!"

"I wanted to have a drink with you." His brown eyes pleaded with hers. "Tonight, instead?"

She nodded her consent and he gleefully hopped up and went to the kitchen to prepare her drink. She carried her new glass in, handed it to him, and watched him wash it with gentle hands.

Just before he handed her the drink, he turned and said, "There's one more… Today."

Her hand tangled itself in the thick gray curls on his chest. She yanked it back suddenly, an apology on her lips.

His broad smile told her no apology was needed. He handed her the margarita and briefly disappeared from view, coming back with a tiny box in his hand.

She sipped and ran her tongue along the salt on the rim of the glass. His lips curled again. He handed her the box and snatched up his own drink off the counter, taking a quick splash into his mouth.

She set the glass down on the table and opened the box. It was a necklace, a gold chain with a tasteful pendant in the shape of a heart. "Bobby," she whispered. He took it from her hands and moved behind her to fasten it around her neck. Finished, he turned her around with gentle hands to see how it looked on her.

Her face was close enough to inhale his delicious scent. "Bobby, thank you," she breathed.

He smiled with satisfaction. "I missed you," he said simply.

Her hand went back to his chest as her head tilted and her lips twined with his.


	44. Something Shiny

First Kiss 44

Eames looked at herself in the mirror and thought it was too much. She should have never let her sister make her over for this evening.

The hair was okay, piled in a soft bun on her head, with one curled strand purposefully "falling" to hang down her neck. The makeup was okay, too, except… except for the glitter. Liz had gotten hold of some glittery powder that you're supposed to brush on, and now Alex felt like some kind of gaudy Christmas bauble. She had half a mind to jump in the shower and start over.

She checked the clock. There wasn't time for that. Sighing, she grabbed the little black purse that perfectly matched her knee length little black dress and went downstairs to wait for Bobby.

He was all gentleman, holding doors for her and offering his hand up and down stairs, in and out of cars. She noticed the looks, though. He'd already caught on that there was a glimmer about her. Thankfully, he hadn't said anything. She blushed in embarrassment.

It was a gathering to honor a colleague who'd won some kind of award. Speeches, dinner, dancing. All in all, it should be a pretty nice night. Alex tried to push aside her feelings and focus on the moment. After all, if she didn't make a big deal about it, she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

They found the hotel's ballroom, and Bobby pulled out her chair for her before he sat down next to her. He really looked handsome in his new dark suit with his slick black shirt underneath. Looking down, she spotted some glitter on the sleeve of his jacket. Oh no! She was rubbing off on him!

The speeches began, and Alex couldn't help but notice Bobby's eyes bouncing back and forth between the speakers and her bare arms and neck. She reddened again.

Then, without warning, when everyone else stood to clap for the guest of honor, Bobby reached out and touched her. He ran his index finger the length of her arm, from shoulder to wrist, grinning all the while. It gave her chills. She threw him a warning look and stood with the others. Bobby grinned and rose out of his seat, too.

She took the opportunity to duck out of the room and down the hall.

Bobby found her in what used to be a phone booth, now remodeled into a roomy privacy booth. He closed the oak door behind him and joined her in the confined space. Alex stood, arms folded, embarrassed, not sure what to do with herself.

Bobby, however, knew exactly what to do with her. He reached out with one hand and twisted the mini-blinds closed, giving them full privacy. Then he lowered his head over her neck and kissed the first place he saw shimmering.

Alex's heart rate doubled. The pleasant tingle of his moist lips against her skin made her shudder with pleasure. She turned her head towards his, bumping against his jawline as she moved. He smelled of cologne.

Bobby smiled. "You're shiny," he whispered, as if that made all of this make sense. Then he slid his fingers along her glimmering arms as his lips went back to work on her neck. All Alex could do was blow heavy breaths against his ear. Her mind was turning to jello under the work of his hands and lips. She found herself petting the smooth silk of his shirt, pressing tiny bites of her own against his neck.

As she felt his hands lifting her, she wrapped her legs around his hips. Lips and tongues each explored the deep warmth of the other. Bobby stumbled a step backwards, hitting the door with his back: never stopping, never stopping the eager searching of his mouth and hands.


	45. Halloween

First Kiss 45

"You show yours, we'll show ours," taunted Logan. Wheeler was at his side, arms folded, waiting to see what would happen.

Goren and Eames stood opposite them. They glanced at each other, and in unison, folded their arms. "I don't think so," Goren said.

Wheeler turned to her partner. "They don't even have costumes yet, Mike. Look at them. They're bluffing."

Mike looked at Megan and nodded. "I think you're right." He smiled. "They don't stand a chance." The two of them walked away smugly.

Eames was the first to speak. "Oh, Bobby, what the hell are we going to do? The party is 3 days away. At this point, even if we come up with a good idea, all the costume places will be sold out."

Just then, Ross bellowed for Goren from his office, and Bobby got an idea.

* * *

The dancing had already begun. People in every sort of costume hopped this way and that, smacking against each other awkwardly, unaccustomed to having tails, antennae, or third arms. Logan and Wheeler sat at the bar, watching the action but not feeling in the party spirit. Logan was dressed as a fountain pen, Wheeler as a mechanical pencil. Logan raised his glass and toasted her, "To your stupidest idea ever," he said, and drained the glass.

"Hey, you thought it was a good idea until you put it on," she said. "I guess Eames & Goren never did come up with anything."

"At least we can say ours were cooler. They'll never know." He ordered another drink.

"It's possible they're here," she suggested.

"Oh, c'mon, even with masks on, those two couldn't hide. They're like Mutt & Jeff, they'll stand out." He thanked the bartender for his refreshed drink and raised it to his mouth. He lost half of it when she started punching his arm frantically. He turned his head, stunned.

In walked one very big Batman and one very petite Catwoman. Mike turned back to the bar, defeated. "Maybe I can get out of here before they see me," he said.

The newcomers went straight to the dance floor, where Catwoman had all the moves. Batman could do nothing but move side to side as he admired her. Once the song was over, the two hit the bar to quench their thirst.

"No way!" Goren shouted happily. Logan turned his back to him. "Eames, Eames look! A matching set!"

Alex grinned and said, "I can see Megan, but where's Mike?" In imitation of her partner, she bent at the waist and cocked her head sideways next to Logan's face. "Oh, here he is."

"All right, all right," Logan said, and stood up. That only made the costume even more hilarious. They all laughed, full belly laughs. Eames may have even snorted.

"C'mon, Mike, you owe me one dance before you leave," Wheeler said. She took his hand and their pointy ends bounced out to the dance floor.

Bobby and Alex's drinks were served, and they clinked their glasses together happily. "You know, I like these costumes," Eames said.

Bobby eyed her from top to bottom. He cleared his throat. "I like them, too."

"You know, Batman," she said, sidling up next to his spandex-clad body, "There is one…Batman… fantasy I have…"

He raised an eyebrow behind the mask.

"You know, that kiss…" She walked around behind him and laid him down on the barstools. Then she bent over his head and kissed him, her nose bumping his chin.

Smiling, she stood. Bobby was stunned. His blood pressure had spiked from the excitement and he didn't think he could sit up without passing out. He rolled off the stool sideways and crashed to the floor.

Pen & Pencil came back. "That must have been some kiss," Logan quipped. "Can I play?"

Batman returned, a dangerous scowl on his face. Logan raised his hands and backed off. Bobby turned to Alex, only to see her gloating smile. "You know, the upside down kiss was actually Spiderman," he said.

She leaned in, her mouth almost touching his. Her hand rubbed against the thin fabric on his chest. "Are you complaining?" She could feel his breath shudder in response to her. She ran her tongue around the outline of his lips and just when he was about to take her mouth with his, she backed away and took a gulp of her drink.

"You little Minx," he breathed, but couldn't wipe the grin off his face. She raised one of her Catwoman claws in the air and dragged her nails from his left shoulder all the way down to the bat symbol at his waist.


	46. Feel Me

First Kiss 46

Melancholy was the only word to describe him today. He tried not to project his mood on the others, but it had happened anyway. Logan and Wheeler had made an escape from him, and hadn't been seen since 10 a.m.

Alex tried to deflect it with humor, and then with anger. So Bobby had decided it was best to take his melancholy-radiating self out of the office. He sat now on a park bench, looking down at the river. In the last 30 minutes, the sky had turned gray, the wind had picked up and had a biting chill to it.

Bobby pulled his jacket more tightly over his chest. His mood was even projecting to the skies. If he had the least motivation, he would get up and walk home. Instead, he hugged himself against the cold and observed everything in his line of sight, attributing every change to something within himself.

When the cold drops began to fall, he still sat, feeling somehow he deserved to be wet and uncomfortable. Maybe if he took his punishment well, all of this would end. He sat motionless for several minutes, until the cold rain began to drip down the back of his head, onto the nape of his neck, and trickle down his spine. He began to shiver.

This was the impetus he needed. He rose and walked, leaning into the wind. He squinted against the cold drops that were attacking his face.

As always, there was life all around him, but he was in no mood to participate. He walked past warm, dry cafes, and sheltered porch stoops. He walked past the taxi that slowed, hoping to pick him up.

He walked past his place of work, and didn't even notice that Alex had spotted him from under her umbrella. She ran to catch up, like some modern version of Mary Tyler Moore.

He didn't see it, though. He didn't register anything but his cold, miserable self… until he heard her voice right behind him. "Bobby!"

He stopped.

"Bobby, wait up!" He turned and saw her umbrella bouncing his way. She lifted it over his head and he was surprised at the drastic change. "You're soaked." She touched his sleeves, and his collar. "We've got to get you dried off," she said.

Bobby looked down at her. Maybe the punishment was over. He nodded, and let her lead him to the street, where she flagged down a cab. He noted the driver's frown when he saw the wet clothes dripping on his seat.

Alex gave the man Bobby's address and they were silent for the ride. She wanted to talk to him, but she was afraid she would snap at him again. Alex had known Bobby a long time; she should know better how to handle his moods.

Bobby managed to pay the driver and they hurried inside the building. Once inside his place, he peeled off his wet jacket.

She could see the goose bumps on his flesh and felt him shiver as she helped him out of his sodden shirt. "C'mon," she whispered, and he followed her down the hall to his room. They struggled together to get him out of the jeans that seemed to now be another layer of skin. She averted her eyes, a little late, when he peeled off his boxers. She tucked a blanket around him and went to get a towel from the bathroom for his hair.

When she returned, he'd wrapped the blanket tightly around himself. Alex sat on the bed beside him and rubbed the towel roughly against his hair. Finally, satisfied she'd done as much as she could, she tossed the wet towel to the floor. "Bobby," she asked, rubbing her hand in circles on his back, "what's going on with you today?"

It took him a few moments to answer. She continued rubbing his back, and somehow that helped him formulate the words. "I've got nobody," he breathed. "There's nobody left but me."

She sat in silence, considering how to console the inconsolable. "Bobby," she began, "I don't know what it's like for you. I'm lucky to have my family, I know. But, well…" she took his chin in her hand and turned his face till he looked her in the eyes, "you've got me."

He considered her words. He wanted to reject them, but then he thought through the last few years of his life. In every horrible moment, she had been there for him. Sometimes she hadn't been able to help him, nobody could… but she'd _been there._ _Trying._

Bobby leaned to one side slightly, and bent his head until it rested on top of hers. The circles on his back stopped, to be replaced by a strong arm holding him tightly. "I guess this is what it is to be truly… lonely," he said quietly.

Alex frowned through her concern for him. She really didn't, couldn't know how he felt. Turning toward him, she pulled him into an embrace. Contact was the only thing she thought might get through to him. _Hey, feel me. You're not alone._ Her lips began to touch against his cheek, gently, softly, working their way around to his mouth. She touched her nose to his, arms still tight around him, and then she brought his upper lip into her mouth. All the while, she repeated the mantra in her head. _You're not alone, Bobby. Feel me._

Something began to stir within him. His mouth responded to hers, then his hands. The chill in his bones went away, too. He was warmed from the inside out.


	47. Meanwhile, in the Privacy Booth

First Kiss 47

Their passion had built to an intolerable level. Eames raked her fingernails through his curls, then grasped his shirt so hard the top button popped off and bounced across the room. His hands were roving all over her body now, exploring every hill and valley, and neither she nor Bobby showed any signs of slowing.

Eames slipped slowly back to the floor, feeling every inch of him as she did. In one bold and powerful move, she pushed herself away from him and the lip-lock they'd been in for the last 10 minutes. She panted, completely breathless. "What the hell are we doing?!"

He leaned his back against the door and looked at the ceiling, trying to catch his own breath. "Uh… Alex… uh…" his eyes landed on hers, and he gave her a half-smile. "Give me a couple of minutes?"

She straightened her dress and picked her purse up off the built-in desktop. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Good, that's good," he said. "I'll… uh… I'll meet you outside the restroom in 10 minutes." He reached forward and replaced a stray strand of her hair, then kissed her cheek, only just managing not to scrape his tongue across it and back into her mouth. "You'll wait for me?" he asked.

She could feel her racing pulse throbbing in her lips. Of course she would wait for him. Damn! She nodded silently, unable to hide the lust in her eyes.

He smiled and stumbled clumsily out the door, trying to straighten his clothes as he walked. She waited a few minutes and then slipped out of the room.

Bobby made his way to the guest services desk. Just as he was about to pull out his wallet, Captain Ross came by. "Goren, I'm glad you made it. I didn't see you in the ballroom earlier."

Bobby mumbled some kind of socially correct response, but could feel his Captain's eyes scrutinizing him. Bobby glanced down and saw his black suit was sparkling, covered with glitter, as was his black shirt, and probably his face. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor sheepishly.

Ross also saw the red spots on his detective's neck, and noticed they were next to the reception desk. He couldn't suppress his smile. "Right, well, have a nice evening. See you in the office tomorrow," he said, turning on his heel.

As quickly as he could, Bobby whipped out his wallet and extracted his credit card. "I'd like a room," he said, clearing his throat.

Minutes later, as Alex exited the ladies' room, Bobby slipped a key card into her hand. "See you on the 4th floor," he said quietly and hurried off in the direction of the elevators.


	48. Sick Leave

First Kiss 48

You know how it is. You throw yourself into the case, work 14 hour days for a week straight and then, you get a sniffle. Of course you can't take a sick day. It's your case. You're the only one who knows every little piece of the puzzle. Nothing against anybody else on the squad, but to hand it over, even for a day, would be a setback.

And then the sniffle turns into a cough. And then the cough turns into something worse, and before long you're so dead on your feet you think the old man in the elevator could move faster than you. Then the Captain comes along and sends you home. "I don't want my whole squad out sick," he says. Or, "Good God, it sounds like a TB ward in here." Or even worse, the M.E. tells you to stay away from her morgue.

And then there are those days when you're just burned out on all of it, and desperately want to use those sick days. But the other detectives are all out busting their humps, burning the midnight oil, and you don't want to let your partner down. So you hang in there, and the sick days pile up and pretty soon you realize if you ever used them all you could miss work for at least 2 months.

* * *

Alex knocked on Bobby's door. He'd been a mess at work that morning, and Ross had sent him home. She'd told him to go home two days ago, but, not wanting to let her down, he'd stayed. By the time Ross saw him, he could barely keep his head up off the desk.

After a good couple of minutes, she knocked again. Then she dug the spare key he'd given her out of her purse. She'd only used it twice before, but this kind of thing was exactly why he'd given it to her. She unlocked the door and slowly opened it, calling, "Bobby… Bobby, it's me."

She heard a miserable groan coming from his bedroom. She dropped her purse on the coffee table and went to see how he was. He was curled up on his side in bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and a white undershirt.

"That bad, huh?" she said, sitting beside him on the mattress and feeling his forehead with the back of her hand. He was on fire.

Bobby couldn't have told her how much it helped to have her there, just sitting beside him. He relished the coolness of her hand against his skin. "Eames," he whimpered.

"Bobby, have you taken anything for the fever?"

"N-no," he said.

She got up and searched his bathroom for medicine. After a few minutes, she found the bottle and prepared a glass of water for him, as well. Returning to his side, she coaxed him into an upright position. She helped him take the pills and got him to drink more water than he wanted to.

Taking off her button down sweater, she decided to stay the night with him. He was a mess, after all. She tidied up the apartment and left him to sleep. She brought him cool washcloths and fresh water.

In the morning, his temperature had come down from 103 to 99.6. She looked into his glassy eyes. "How you feeling?" she asked.

He gave her a weak grin. "Better," he mumbled, "thanks to you."

"I think you better call in sick a couple more days, get some rest."

He nodded obediently, and took her hand in his. Alex looked at the clock, and thought about all the boring tasks on her to-do list at work. She looked around his apartment, then back at him. She leaned down to kiss his mouth, and he turned away.

"Wait-what?!" he said. "You'll get sick!"

She smiled at him. "I could use a few days off," she said, and kissed him.


	49. Off Balance

First Kiss 49

"Bobby," Alex said to get his attention.

Truth be told, she'd had his attention the moment the muscular, blond headed guy had arrived at her desk.

"Bobby, this is Chuck. Chuck Bruener."

Bobby leaned forward to shake his hand, knocking over a cupful of pencils and pens on his desk. Chuck matched him in height, and wore an FDNY t-shirt. Bobby watched as Chuck and Alex exchanged a few words, and shared a laugh.

"Okay, well, You got the-" she said to Bobby.

There was no need for her to finish the sentence. He nodded, eyes shut.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, then," she said and moved toward the elevators, Chuck by her side.

Bobby spun in a circle before flopping into his desk chair. As soon as he made contact with the seat, he stood back up, grabbed the binder, and headed for the elevators himself.

The door was nearly closed, but he stuck a hand in and it reopened. He nodded politely at Chuck and worked his way to the back of the car, where he couldn't help but watch Eames playfully tease the fireman.

Bobby smacked his shoulder into the side of the door on the way out of the elevator, hard enough it made him grunt. Eames came back a few steps to check on him. He mumbled something about clumsiness and waved her away.

Chuck took her by the hand as they left the building. Bobby stood by the water fountain and watched until they were out of sight.

* * *

It was probably some kind of subconscious thing, Bobby thought. Whatever it was, he had really screwed up now. He looked down at his wrapped ankle and sighed, dialing her number on his cell.

"Hello?" she said.

"Alex…" Bobby was embarrassed, at a loss for words.

She heard something in his tone, knew something was amiss. "Bobby, what's wrong?"

"I…uh… I had a little accident." He explained. "I need… well, I was wondering if… you could come pick me up at the hospital."

"Hospital? Yeah, sure, of course. What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just an accident. I'm at the E.R. at St. Luke's. Thanks."

He thought he heard her talking to someone as she hung up the phone. Bobby clicked the "end" button and scrubbed his face with one hand. He looked down at his bandaged ankle and chided himself again.

* * *

They'd given him a pair of crutches to use, and by the time she arrived, he had already been on them too much. His ankle was throbbing, and it was hard to focus on anything else.

"Oh, Bobby," she said.

To his horror, Chuck walked in behind her. "Uh, hello, Chuck," he sputtered uncomfortably.

"You need me to carry something for you?" She asked.

He nodded to his binder, tucked onto the bedside table. "Just that. I… I can manage," he offered.

She picked up the worn leather binder and shook her head at him. Chuck held the door open and Alex followed Bobby out of the room. His crutch slipped near the elevator, and he almost tumbled to the floor, just managing to catch himself in the nick of time.

"Whoa, there. Take your time, Big Guy," she said.

Usually he liked when she called him that, but tonight it only reminded him that he had a few extra pounds, unlike Chuck.

He frowned and redoubled his concentration for the rest of the agonizing walk to the car. Chuck drove, and Alex rode in the back. Bobby spat directions at her new friend. He knew he sounded mean, but he figured they would write it off to the pain of his injury.

Another slow walk up to his apartment, Chuck holding doors and Alex hovering. Bobby made it inside and all the way to his room before he lost his balance and careened onto his bed. At least he'd been able to find a soft landing.

Chuck waited in the living room while Alex followed Bobby.

"Bobby, what is wrong with you?"

"It might be broken," he said. "They couldn't tell yet."

"Not that. Do you have some kind of inner ear problem or something? I've never seen you so…off balance."

Bobby was tempted to make a case for an inner ear infection, but he knew it wasn't that. "I guess I'm just… distracted." His eyes momentarily took in the living room, and Alex caught the glance.

"You're distracted… by Chuck?" she asked, and he felt like she'd hit him with a hammer.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bobby laughed.

Eames grinned. She excused herself, and went out to speak with her friend while Bobby tried to prop his foot up on a pillow. He heard the door shut and was relieved to see her come back to his room.

She sat down beside him and smoothed his hair with her hand. "Bobby, Chuck's an old friend." She could tell he didn't want to hear it. She continued, anyway. "He's my brother's best friend from high school." She saw that Bobby was still anxious. She took his stubbly chin in her hand and lifted it until he looked her in the eyes. "He's like my brother. There's nothing between us," she explained.

Bobby slowly revealed a half-smile. He looked down at his ankle. "So I fell down a flight of stairs for nothing?" he joked.

She nodded, but bent forward and kissed him. "Maybe not for nothing," she corrected him.


	50. In a New York Minute

A/N Well, I have 100 reviews! I feel like I've really accomplished something. I appreciate all the feedback and welcome all the ideas. I'll keep writing them as they come! Thanks for reading!

* * *

First Kiss 50

They moved through the house, weapons drawn, sweating behind the weight of the Kevlar vests. Alex went left, and Bobby right. Somewhere it registered in his brain that he had not heard her yell "clear." He waved his right hand to the nearest SWAT guys and maneuvered back to the doorway of the room she'd gone in.

Alex stared at her weapon on the floor a few feet in front of her. She tried very hard not to move, as there was a gun pointed in the direction of her unprotected head. He was rambling now, something about how "they" were always out to get him. She heard the child whimpering near her left leg and warily took one tiny shuffling step in that direction.

He was still rambling. She did it again, and her right hand brushed the top of a beer bottle sitting on an end table. Satisfied that the child was behind her now, she readied her hand, and as he continued to ramble, knocked the bottle to the floor, where it shattered.

As her team rushed in, she shielded the little girl's body with her own, squatted over her, pushing the child's head down where it would be protected by her own Kevlar. Alex ducked her own head as far as she could and watched from the corner of her eye as the team apprehended the perp.

She felt a hand on her elbow, and knew it was Bobby. She rose, and the child clung to her legs. Bobby's eyes met hers, and though not a word was spoken, she answered his question with a nod and saw the relief in his face. She stroked the child's hair, took her by the hand, and led her outside to the waiting social worker.

She caught Bobby's eyes one more time before he climbed into the patrol car to ride back to 1PP with the perp. Alex stayed with the girl and wrapped up the work at the scene.

* * *

Ross came out of his office and perched on the edge of Bobby's desk. "Eames called. She's going to take the rest of the day off."

Bobby held up his buzzing phone and showed his Captain. "EAMES," the screen said. Ross nodded and went back to his office. "Alex?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, I'm going to go home."

"Okay." He knew how she felt. He knew how this morning probably conjured up some demons inside her. "I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Okay," she said.

* * *

The sun was already going down. As Bobby walked to her door, he thought about how close a call it had been. He didn't know the details, didn't need to know. He knew he'd almost lost her… one tiny metal trigger away from a gaping hole in his life.

He rang the bell, and smiled when he saw her. She looked tired, but not as tense as earlier. He pushed the door shut behind him and tossed his jacket on the back of the couch. He searched her eyes, and she let him. Words weren't necessary. He brushed a hair out of her face with his thumb, and touched his lips to hers, the kiss speaking every word each one's heart felt. Then Bobby wrapped his arms around her and held her, feeling the desperate squeeze of her arms around him.

"_Lying here in the darkness  
I hear the sirens wail  
Somebody going to emergency  
Somebody's going to jail  
If you find somebody to love in this world  
You better hang on tooth and nail  
The wolf is always at the door_

_In a New York minute_  
_Everything can change_  
_In a New York minute_  
_Things can get a little strange_  
_In a New York minute_  
_Everything can change_  
_In a New York minute"_

_-Don Henley_


	51. Postpartum

A/N I couldn't find any info on her brother's name, so I named him Johnny, after their Dad.

* * *

First Kiss 51

Bobby arrived, flowers in hand. Alex's brother met him in the doorway. He shook his hand. "She's pretty tired. Let her sleep if she will." He started to step past Bobby, then came back. "Oh, and let me know when you leave. I don't want Alex to be forgotten in all of this."

Bobby couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He nodded and watched Johnny head down the hall to the nursery. Quietly, he entered the hospital room and set the flowers down, marveling at her already slimmed figure.

She opened her eyes, and smiled weakly.

"Hi," he grinned.

"Hi." She closed her eyes as she spoke. "It was a boy."

"Yeah. Your sister texted me." He took her hand in his. "You did great."

She opened her eyes, and while she seemed happy, he could see a sadness there, as well. He picked up the flowers and showed her. "I brought you these," he said.

"Thanks," she breathed, closing her eyes again. "I'm tired," she mumbled.

"Yeah." He was still smiling at her. "You rest."

"I can't…I keep thinking… there's something…" Alex lifted a hand and laid it on her chest. "Did you see him?"

"Not yet. I came to see you."

At that, a lone tear spilled from Alex's eye, and started a downpour. "I should be happy," she cried. "I did it for them, after all."

Bobby gently raised her up until he could hold her in his arms. "You did. You gave them a son. You just… feel any way you-you want to feel about it. You did it, Alex. You're amazing." She sobbed a few minutes, and Bobby closed his eyes and tried to give her strength. Opening them, he saw Johnny in the hallway again, indecisive about whether to come in or not.

Bobby kissed Alex's cheek, then her forehead. Her sobs slowed, and eventually subsided. "Sleep, Alex. It will all be better in the morning." He helped her get situated, noticing how stiff and sore she seemed. He tucked her in.

"You should see the baby, Bobby."

"I will…later." His lips curled. "I'm here for _you_, Alex." His eyes sparkled when he said it. Bending down, he kissed her softly. She was asleep when he straightened back up. Bobby arranged the flowers for her on the table, and settled into the chair. He didn't look back at Alex's brother, who stood watch in the doorway.


	52. Ante Up

First Kiss 52

"You know, you'd think after all these years somebody else could do these stakeouts and just call me in if something happens," Eames complained. "I deserve to get some sleep," she added.

"Go ahead," Bobby offered. "I'll watch."

Although he had the best of intentions, his words had a poor effect. Alex's anger flared. She said nothing, but he could see it in the way she held herself, the way she moved.

"Or you can watch, and I'll crash for a while," he suggested.

Even worse. This time she rolled her eyes. "How about we both watch and find something entertaining to do to pass the time?" She sat down in a dining chair that had been moved to the window.

He brought a chair over and sat on it backwards, his wrists hanging loosely over the back of it. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

She dug a deck of cards out of her pocket. "You care to play poker?" She asked, a half smile on her lips.

Bobby shook his head. "Too easy. I know all your tells."

"Maybe not all," she teased. "Besides, I know yours, too."

Bobby bristled, and looked out the window. "I don't have any tells."

Her smile widened. "I guess we should play and find out."

"Stakes?" he asked.

In the dim light of the bare apartment, she looked sexier than he'd ever imagined. She took off one shoe and dropped it on the floor. "Ante up," she said.

Bobby sat back, surprised. He glanced out the window, and realized what she already knew: nothing was going to happen in the building across the street tonight. He smiled. If he played his cards right, something might happen in this one. He slipped off his tie and dropped it on top of her shoe.

They shoved the chairs back out of the way, making the wooden floor their game table. She shuffled, and offered the deck to him to cut. He did, and she dealt the cards, saying "5 card stud, deuces wild."

He glanced at his hand. Nada. He had all low cards, and not a pair among them. He kept 3 and asked for 2. Bobby kept his face completely neutral, while he searched her body language for some kind of tell.

She exchanged only one card, leaving Bobby to reveal. He laid down his hand of nothing.

She laid down a full house.

Bobby slipped out of his suit coat.

The next hand favored Bobby, and Alex removed her other shoe. When she lost the next hand, he found out she was wearing knee highs. He counted how many articles of clothing he was wearing and compared it to the number he thought she had on.

Bobby shed his own shoes next, one by one, followed by a sock. Alex lost her sweater and her second knee-high. It appeared something would be revealed soon. Bobby bounced in place, anticipating.

The next hand was Alex's deal. She watched with satisfaction as he rubbed the back of his neck. He folded and removed his other sock. Bobby dealt her two pair, Jacks high. She kept her poker face on while he gave her one new card and traded two of his own. Her jacks beat his tens, and he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in the pile. His undershirt seemed too bright in the room.

Alex reckoned one of them was going to show some skin, soon. She dealt the cards and watched him closely as he checked his. She watched him organize them, and her lips curled. Alex turned up 3 Queens, beating Bobby's pair of aces. He removed his shirt.

Alex studied the color and pattern of his chest hair while he shuffled. She liked the way his shoulder muscles rippled as he manipulated the cards. Before long, she had him stripped to his boxers.

"I suppose you think you're winning," he said.

"I suppose," she said.

"I've been holding back," he said, "I didn't want you to chicken out."

She just smiled and watched him organize his cards again. "Tell," she said quietly.

Bobby stopped in his tracks. Shit! She was right! He grinned, and the game continued. Bobby did pull off the next win, and he watched with pleasure as she teased him, taking off her top one button at a time. He controlled his tells and won another hand. Alex slipped out of her pants and sat before him in matching pink, not too lacy, lingerie. He had to adjust how he was sitting.

Alex's eyes sparkled and she pretended to brush something off the inside of his thigh. Bobby squirmed again. He dealt the cards and put his hand over hers before she picked them up. "We don't have to," he said, trying to be a gentleman.

She laughed at him. "You're afraid you'll lose!" She snatched her cards up and didn't quite hide the disappointment in her face. Hands behind her back, she leaned down, giving him a peek at her cleavage before she released her breasts from their confines.

Bobby squirmed again, and got on one knee to deal the next hand. Involuntarily, he moved closer to her, drawn to her warm skin. He threw down the 4th card, and then the deck, and soon was cupping her breasts in his hands, his gaze locked on the rolling motion as they yielded under his hands.

Her hand found a prize as well, and she heard his gasp as her grin widened. He grazed his lips over her skin, kissing, sucking, nipping, licking. Her tongue melted against his and they breathed each others' names.


	53. Hero

First Kiss 53

Bobby didn't look the least bit like a detective, or any kind of cop. It was his first Saturday off in three weeks, and he was dressed in sweats and looking for a pickup game to join. He was a half a block away when the explosion happened. He hit the dirt, a reflex from his army days. Then he looked up and around, trying to make sense of what happened. An apartment building was damaged up ahead, a cloud of dust trailing from its sides like blood from a wound.

He got to his feet and ran, reaching for the cell phone in his pocket. He called dispatch, gave the address, and admitted he really didn't know what had happened yet. People were hurriedly exiting the building as he ran inside.

Bobby ran up 2…3…4 flights of stairs before he saw the damage. With human cries beckoning him forward, he gingerly stepped over the last few mangled stairs and onto the damaged floor. Bobby's senses were on full alert. The explosion had damaged the infrastructure of the building. "Police," he called loudly. "I'm here to help!"

A woman's cry came from the last doorway on the floor. Bobby carefully stepped over and around debris and made it to her door. She was holding her arm, bleeding, and crying. "My baby!" she cried, pointing to a doorway which was blocked by debris from above. Bobby immediately went to the collapsed heap that used to be a room, searching. He tried not to touch the fallen boards and tiles, but couldn't quite get around them otherwise. He saw the child, a toddler, lying unconscious in the corner.

As carefully as he could, Bobby moved towards the child. He heard the sirens outside and was relieved that help had arrived. At last, he reached him. Bobby checked his vitals. "He's alive!" he called to the mother. Glancing around, Bobby tried to work out what to do next. Without knowing the child's injuries, he could hurt him worse by moving him. Bobby found a chunk of wall board nearby. He manhandled it into a position beside the child and gently slid his body onto it. Then he began dragging the board back out of the room.

At some point, dragging became impossible. He moved to the other side and tried to pick him up, board and all. A board hung tenuously near his head. He carefully moved around it, trying again to pick up the child from a different position. Bobby's foot slipped and, not wanting to fall on the child, he forced his weight backwards.

The abrupt weight of his body hitting the floor started a chain reaction. Almost immediately, he was buried in rubble. A view to the floor above revealed red flames. Bobby tried to turn, to see if the little boy was all right, but a horrible pain in his hip stopped him. He settled back, listening intently for the sounds of help coming.

Bobby tried to reach his phone. His fingers coaxed it out of his pocket. He couldn't raise his arms to bring it to his face, but he flipped it open and felt the buttons with his fingers, dialing 9-1-1.

He heard the voice answer the call, but couldn't make out what was said. "Help," he groaned. Bobby's mind tried to imagine all the action taking place in and around the building. Aches and pains threatened to overcome him. He heard the hiss of a fire hose, and saw the thick smoke as the upstairs fire was contained. He coughed, and wondered about the quality of the air he was breathing.

He heard shouting from the room near him, and his breathing quickened. "Help!" Bobby tried to shout, but his voice was raspy. "In here!"

It seemed like an eternity, but eventually, he looked into the masked face of a firefighter.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Bobby," he breathed. "NYPD."

"You just hold tight, Bobby of the NYPD. We're gonna get you out of here."

* * *

The voice sounded familiar. "Dislocated? Not broken?"

Alex! Bobby tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't cooperate. "Eames." His voice wasn't much better.

He felt her hand on his forehead. "Bobby?" she asked.

He smiled, or at least he thought he did.

"You're in the hospital now, Bobby," she said. "You're going to be just fine."

"Alex…Alex, the boy…" he struggled to get all the words out.

"He's all right, Bobby. He's with his Mom as we speak." The woman had made it very clear what Bobby had done to save her child. The firefighters had spread the word.

Alex stood back as the doctor stepped in to do a quick examination. Finally, Bobby managed to get one eye open, the doctor held each one wide and shone a light into them. The doctor poked and prodded around his abdomen, but found no reason for concern. "Mr. Goren," he said. "I'm not sure what you remember…"

"All of it," Bobby choked out.

"Okay," said his doctor. "When you got trapped in the rubble, you got a few injuries. The worst appears to be a dislocated hip. I want you to rest for now… we'll take care of that soon enough." With that, the doctor left the room.

Alex hovered over him, her hair falling towards him. She tried to tuck it back behind her ears. She looked a little worried.

"Get some rest, Bobby. It's all right, now."

* * *

He lay on his side, a large ice pack on his newly realigned hip. Its deep ache was hard to ignore. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the coolness of the ice.

He didn't hear her come in. "Rough day, huh?" she said softly.

Bobby's eyes opened and rested on hers. "Hi," he said weakly.

Her hands wrapped around his. "The guys send their well-wishes." Leaning forward, she confided, "I don't know. I think Captain Ross was a little pissed about the whole thing. You know how he hates to give people time off."

Bobby gave her a wan smile.

"It turns out, it was a gas leak. Oven exploded, and set off the gas in the air. One floor up from where they found you."

"Wasn't much fire," he said.

"Just a matter of perspective. Most of the upper floor was in flames." Alex smiled, thinking again it was some kind of miracle. "Just not near where they found you."

She relaxed her grip on his hands and settled into a chair beside him, keeping her thumb and forefinger around his fingers. As he rested his eyes, Alex studied his face, one she'd seen every day for years, and yet rarely seemed to observe so closely.

He had several scrapes and bruises, not just on his face, but all over. His beard was dark against his pale skin, made even paler by the torture of the work they did on his hip. His eyes had dark rings underneath.

Alex thought again about his efforts to save the young boy, and she was proud of him. He was a hero, though he'd never think of himself as such. She surprised him when she pressed her lips to his cheek.

His eyes popped open, and she was disturbed by the intensity of his stare. His fingers tightened around hers. She moved her face closer and he tilted his head up, giving her access to his lips.

It was a long and tender kiss, not exactly like she'd imagined, but better. Pulling back, Alex smiled at him. "Love you, Bobby."

He responded with a sweet, sweet smile.


	54. Feeling the Absence

First Kiss 54

Alex walked down the sidewalk, headed for the throng of investigators pow-wowing outside the stone steps. She could see Logan's head clearly; he stood a head taller than most of the officers present. As she walked, she couldn't help but feel the absence at her side.

The 1-6 had called in Bobby to help out on a case. Nobody wanted Major Case to take it over, and so Ross told Bobby to go join them for a week or two, see what turned up. Today was the start of the third week.

Alex had been filling in, playing third wheel to all the other partnerships in the squad. She had been of help to them, and a couple of cases closed more quickly with the extra manpower to move things along, but it wasn't the same as spearheading an investigation. Working with any of the detectives in Major Case was different than working with Bobby. She'd grown fond of his quirkiness.

Logan spotted her and parted the crowd to make room for her to join them. "Thanks for coming, Eames," he said. He introduced her to the group, though she already knew most of them. She listened while the CSU guys updated the detectives on what they had so far. Mike asked Eames to go back in with him, to see if they might have missed anything.

* * *

That afternoon, as Alex worked on some paperwork, she looked over at Bobby's desk again. She wondered for a moment if this was, maybe, how he'd felt when she'd been gone on maternity leave. Of course, he'd been assigned a temporary partner, so it was certainly different in some ways. She stared at his barren desk. The emptiness, that was probably the same.

She'd heard through the grapevine that he'd really made his partner uncomfortable with all the comments about how "Eames" did things. Alex had stopped herself from doing just that with Logan today.

She checked the clock: a quarter to six. Alex got out her phone and dialed him, wondering if he would be too busy even to pick up. She left a message on his voicemail, inviting him to meet her at Hennesey's for dinner and a drink, if he was free.

* * *

Alex nibbled around the edges of her sandwich, still keenly aware of his absence. She sat alone in a booth, and took note of the extra roll of silverware unclaimed on the table top. For the first time, she saw how large the opposite seat was without him in it.

"Still got a place for me?" he asked, walking up behind her.

She almost jumped up and hugged him. Instead, she beamed at him and nodded her head in the direction of the empty seat. "Sure do," she replied. "How's the case?" she asked before the waitress scurried over to take his order.

"Solved, wrapped up, over and out," he said, with great relief. "We did paperwork all day today."

"Sounds like you're glad to be out of there."

His eyes met hers. "They're good guys, but… they… they didn't understand. You know, like y-you do." He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. "I felt like I had to explain everything I did, everything I wanted to do."

His drink arrived, and he took a swallow. "How about you?" he asked.

Alex's smile was half-hearted. "A little boring, really. I tagged along here and there, helped out the others." She picked up her sandwich. "I missed you," she admitted before taking a hefty bite.

His food arrived, and he hid his grin by digging in quickly.

"I guess I'm just…used to… this," she added, motioning back and forth between them.

They quickly settled into easy conversation. Being together was comfortable for both of them. They drank a toast to their reunion and Bobby asked her to join him for a dance. The dance floor was across the bar, dark except for the swirling of colored lights. It was already packed. Bobby held her hand until they found a clear spot to dance. They moved to the heavy bass of the song and laughed. As the thumping faded, the DJ started a ballad playing. Most of the crowd exited the floor, taking it as an opportunity to get a breather.

Because Alex was small, she got bumped and turned by the people walking by. She was pleasantly surprised when her back landed against Bobby's chest. He placed his arms around her, and lowered his head to hers, cheek against cheek.

The corner of his mouth eased against the corner of hers. She rotated, turning into the kiss, taking more of his lips into her mouth with each nip. She felt the tips of his fingers dipping into her back pockets, pressing her body closer to his. Alex responded by counting his vertebrae with her fingertips, inching downward until she smoothed her hands on his backside.

The kissing stopped, and they nuzzled each other, touching lips against skin only for the pleasure of the tingle, the music encouraging their slow affections.

Alex smiled. It was like that first meal after a long and difficult fast.


	55. Scarred

First Kiss 55

"That's gonna leave a mark," Alex said, her eyes scanning the nasty cut that was starting to scab over on Bobby's knuckles.

Bobby shrugged. "It'll match the other one."

She took his other hand in hers. Sure enough, he had a scar in between his pinky and ring finger on the back of his hand. "How'd you get that?"

Bobby flexed his left hand into a fist and back a couple of times. "Fight."

She waited for him to tell her more. He avoided her eyes as long as he could.

"I… I argued with my Dad. His teeth cut me when I made contact." Bobby's face broke out in a sad smile. "It's ironic. I got two scars from that fight. One from the punch I threw, and one from what he did to me." Bobby pointed out an imperfection just behind his left ear. Alex had never noticed it before. "It doesn't matter who starts it, it seems I'm always the one who comes out worse for wear."

"Well," Alex said, returning her attention to the fresher wound. "This one was just a run of the mill accident. Let's get you a new bandage," she said, and led him to the bathroom and her small stash of bandaids and other wrappings. She selected the right size and carefully placed it over his injury. "Why didn't you go get stitches?" she asked.

"Ah, I was in the middle of a project… I wanted to finish." He lowered his head and she caught another glimpse of the scar behind his ear.

"What did he do to you?" she asked, touching it softly with her index finger.

"Oh? He… uh… he clocked me with the bottle of beer he was drinking. I stayed out of his way after that."

She looked at it once more. "It must have been terrible... but the scar is so small."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Got any scars?"

She smiled. "A few." As they sat down on the couch, she pulled off her shoe and sock and lifted her pants leg. She stuck her foot on Bobby's lap.

He saw the tiny white lines right away. He touched each one with his fingers.

"I was a rookie, chasing a perp through a neighborhood. Didn't even check before I jumped a fence to take a short cut."

"Dog bite," Bobby mumbled.

"Yeah, my partner got me out of there. Poor dog. He was only doing his job." Instead of putting her shoe back on, she kicked off the other one, and tossed her socks on the floor. She leaned toward him and tugged on the cuff of his pants leg. "What about this one?" she asked.

He removed his socks and shoes and showed her the one on his foot. "How did you know about that?" he asked.

"I notice things," she said, shrugging.

"Army training. I… uh… leapt before I looked. Landed on a piece of rusty metal."

She sat back. "I have another one…"

His head cocked with interest.

"I don't know if you can see it," she said, tilting her head and holding her hair up out of the way.

Bobby's eyes searched along the back of her hairline. Finding the spot, he reached out and touched it.

"In vice. I got clobbered by a pimp." She let her hair drop and he slowly pulled his hand away.

Bobby pulled his shirt up and leaned over to show her his back. "Frank gave me this one," he said, pointing with his thumb.

It was about an inch long. She placed her fingers on it for a moment, then let him go. She waited for him to sit up and tell the story.

"He… uh…" Bobby realized maybe he didn't want to tell the story after all.

She took his hand in hers.

"He was high. He got pretty… agitated… and … I tackled him to keep him away from Mom… he knocked me onto the table… Some glasses broke and I landed on them on the floor."

Alex reached her other hand up and flattened it on his chest. She knew the worst of his scars was invisible, disfiguring his loving heart.

When Bobby looked at her, his pain seemed to subside. The brightness in his eyes was refreshed. His head tilted forward, and he kissed her.

She gave him a devilish grin. "I have another scar," she announced, "I'll tell you the story about it…but you'll have to find it, first." She placed his hand overtop the buttons on her blouse.

Bobby smiled, reaching in for another kiss as his left hand adeptly worked the buttons free.


	56. Calming the Storm

First Kiss 56

Bobby just walked in, sat at his desk, and stared at his laptop. Alex didn't stare, she knew better. She watched him from her peripheral vision. He was kind of like a tornado sometimes. She knew she was witnessing the calm in the eye of the storm.

It had been several minutes, and she knew he was staring at his screensaver by now. Alex scrawled on a post-it note and stuck it on his desk, within his reach. Then she went to lunch.

The bright yellow note broke his concentration. He turned his head, picked it up and read it. _Let me know when you're ready to talk._

He wadded it up, but stopped before tossing it in the trash can near his feet. Instead, he squeezed it in the palm of his hand. In the midst of all the bullshit, this was something real. He could wrap his hands around it. When he squeezed it, he could feel it pushing back against his skin. Bobby got up and walked out, with the wad of paper still in his hand.

* * *

"I'm at the park," she said. "I decided to go for a dog today." She told him where to meet her.

* * *

He gave her a half smile, and sat on the park bench beside her. He still didn't talk, couldn't yet. She ate a couple of bites of her hot dog, enjoying the warm weather and the ducks on the pond in front of them.

It was all bullshit, he thought. He'd spent the morning in the Chief of Detectives' office with the DA on the phone. Bullshit. He smirked. Not everyone would require the actual DA on the phone. At least he warranted that kind of attention.

"They chewed me up one side and down the other," he said. "Over that Marcello case."

She nodded. She knew there had been complaints about Bobby's interrogation in that case. She remembered the ADA directly told him how to proceed, and Bobby had gone his own way, anyway.

"They reprimand you?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Then you're all right," she smiled, and took another bite of her dog.

He raised his eyes, and watched her chewing. She was right. Without a paper trail behind it, it may as well have never happened. He smiled, and felt himself breathe for the first time in two hours. He stared at the ducks dipping their heads in the water.

"Can I have some of that?" he asked, suddenly famished.

She smiled and handed over the food. "Take it," she said. "I'm done." Alex sipped on her soda while he ate the rest of the hot dog in two bites. "Chief of D's was looking out for you," she stated.

He turned his head and took her drink out of her hand, taking a sip.

"He had to do something to appease the DA, but he didn't write you up, so he was protecting you."

Bobby huffed, and smiled weakly. She was right again. "Still, I don't think I'll be sending him a thank you card," he said. He gave her coke back and dropped his arm to rest behind her on the back of the bench.

They shared the rest of the drink, watching the ducks play in the water. Bobby let his fingers work in and out of her hair. She checked the time. "We've got to go catch some bad guys," she said to him. He put his arm on her shoulder to stop her from getting up.

"Eames… uhm… Alex," he said, pulling her closer to him. "Thanks." He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Alex gave him a smile. "Anytime." She returned the kiss.

After a brief hug, they resumed their professional attitudes and walked back to the office, never giving the slightest hint that anything more had happened between them.


	57. The Setup

First Kiss 57

Alex arrived at Mike's apartment promptly at 6:00. He greeted her and motioned to the couch. "Make yourself at home. Wheeler called, said she's running late. I've already got the food in the oven, I'm just finishing the salad. We can eat whenever we want." He went back into the kitchen and tossed the salad. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Alex called, and opened the door for Bobby.

"Hey," she said.

"Long time no see," he said. She led him to the couch and they sat down in unison, each putting one foot up on the coffee table. Alex grabbed the remote and switched the tv on.

"Wheeler's late, Logan's cooking," was her summary of events thus far.

Bobby looked around the room, then at her. "Oh, okay."

Mike turned himself just enough that he could see them from the kitchen. He frowned slightly, noting how they sat on the couch like teammates on the bench. "Anybody want some wine?" He called.

"Yeah, that sounds good," said Goren.

"Red or white?"

"Whatever you've got."

Alex raised one hand and never turned her eyes away from the tv screen. "Beer for me," she said.

Mike served them their first round and noted with pleasure that they had at least changed positions on the couch. Eames now sat turned sideways, with her feet tucked underneath her. Goren had both of his feet on the floor. Now, he had to do something about that television…

Logan's phone rang. He made a show of sounding disappointed. "Awww, seriously?! Tonight?!" He paced back and forth and then into the living room. "I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and looked at his guests. "Ross called Wheeler, we have to pick up a case." Mike did his best to look disappointed. "Do me a favor, stay here and eat, would you? I made enough for an army."

Alex and Bobby both agreed they would. Mike left the apartment. When he got outside, he went to the side of the building, took his pocketknife out and cut the wire that fed his cable tv. Then he smiled and went to meet Wheeler at the bar.

* * *

"Ooooohhhhh!" They both groaned in disappointment when the tv picture turned to snow. Bobby fooled with the remote, then inspected the television, front and back.

"Cable must be out," he said.

Eames sat very still. "Then why can I hear the tv next door?"

Bobby listened with her. Sure enough, there was the sound of a tv, playing the same show they had just been watching. "Maybe Logan didn't pay his bill?" he suggested, and they laughed.

"We may as well eat." Alex led him into the kitchen and they found the steaks and all the trimmings. "Holy cow," Alex said. "I didn't know Logan could cook like this."

Bobby said nothing, but began loading their plates.

* * *

"How did it go?" Wheeler asked, buying him a beer.

"I laid the foundation. It's up to them, now." Mike snapped his fingers and looked away from her. "Damn! I should have cut the lights, too."

"We still could," she said, as one eyebrow drifted up.

Mike looked at the menu. "Nah, I'm starved, and you owe me a steak."

* * *

They were engrossed in the flavors of the meal, and didn't say much besides "pass the salt," or "where's the wine?" Alex finished first, pushing her plate away and moaning with satisfaction.

The sound zapped Bobby in a way he hadn't expected. He looked up and saw the hint of a smile on her beautiful face. He reached for his glass of wine. "To Logan," he said, "and his culinary skills."

She raised her glass in toast, as well. Eames started to pack away the leftovers while Bobby finished his last few bites. Bobby cleared the table and piled the dishes in the sink. "You ever been here before?" Alex asked.

"Only a couple of times."

She grinned. "I'd like to snoop around a little, see what Logan keeps in his closets."

Bobby smiled too. They went down the hall together, noting the layout of the place. It was bigger than it seemed, two bedrooms, a bath, living room and kitchen. Mike's bed was sloppily made, but the guest bed was immaculate.

Eames noted the lack of decorations on his walls. "He could use some pictures or something."

"What, the 'dogs playing poker' not good enough for you?" Bobby joked.

They peeked in his closets, just for good measure. Logan was exactly what they expected him to be. They returned to the kitchen, only to find a sink full of dishes and a countertop full of pots and pans waiting for them. Bobby, resourcefully, opened the fridge and searched for dessert. He found a chocolate pie from the bakery down the street. He brought it out and set it on the table triumphantly.

Eames had the forks and plates out in record time. "Okay, I'm feeling guilty for laughing about the dogs playing poker. Logan is a hell of a guy," she said, placing a forkful of heaven in her mouth.

Bobby felt the cool, creamy chocolate melting in his mouth. He closed his eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by the vibrations of his cell in his pocket. He jumped out of his seat and fumbled with the tiny phone. "Goren," he said.

"Hey Bobby, it's Mike. How was dinner?"

"Outstanding!"

"Good, I'm glad you liked it. Hey man, it looks like this is going to be an all nighter. I want to ask you a big favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"The old man next door to me. He gets scared sometimes. If I don't come home, he doesn't sleep. Would you mind… just staying the night there? He'll hear you bumping around through the walls and think it's me. I just don't want the poor guy to-"

"Sure, Mike." Bobby smiled and observed the ecstasy on Eames' face as she worked through the middle of her pie. What a strange evening.

"Oh, Bobby, thanks a lot. Just hang around until 8 or so in the morning, that should be long enough." They said their goodbyes and Bobby returned to his pie.

Eames started giggling.

"What?" he asked.

She leaned forward and wiped chocolate off his chin with her finger. Then she placed it in her mouth and sucked it clean. Bobby swallowed hard. "I couldn't let a drop of that go to waste," she explained.

Bobby moved to the chair beside her and teased her with the next forkful. He raised it as if to feed her, then put it in his own mouth. He lowered the fork to his plate and moaned in pleasure.

Unphased, Alex stole a forkful off his plate and slipped it into her mouth.

"Hey! That's mine!" He said. On an impulse, he dove forward and kissed her, licking her chocolate lips. What began as a joke turned more sincere. Their mouths slowed and moved together, savoring the softness of the moment.

Alex broke from him and sat back, stunned.

He waited in fear for her to say something.

She fought with the smile that was emerging, huffing a breath instead of laughing. At last, she chuckled, and Bobby joined her. Again, he thought what a strange evening it was turning out to be. That's when it hit him.

She saw the change in his expression right away. "What?" she demanded.

"Uhm… Logan called… a few minutes ago… wanted me to stay the night."

She blinked. "He what?"

"He said the old man next door… gets scared…"

Her eyes narrowed. "And Wheeler was late, and then they conveniently got called for a case…"

He nodded as he spoke. "It's too much, isn't it."

"And the cable," she said.

Bobby hung his head. "They set us up."

Alex folded her arms. "They set us up," she agreed.

He raised himself up, and a glimmer was in his eye. Bobby reached out and brushed imaginary chocolate off her bottom lip, stuck his finger to his mouth, and licked it. He held up another bite of chocolate pie for her to taste. She barely had her mouth off the fork before he was tasting her.

"Bobby," she protested.

He stopped to let her speak.

"Logan-"

"We've got until 8 a.m.," Goren said, and moved his lips to her neck.


	58. Breaking the Habit

First Kiss 58

He'd been out of sorts all morning. Alex was worn out just from watching him. The pacing, the brooding, the barking comments… now she watched him storm out and skip the elevators in favor of the stairs.

Alex followed. Whatever it was, he needed to know he wasn't alone. She followed him down the stairs and then out the back door. A block down was a loading dock, and an alley next to it protected him from the wind. Cops at 1PP called it the smoker's corner.

By the time she walked up behind him, he'd already lit up and taken a long draw. He heard her steps, turned to her. His face turned red and he snapped. "I don't want to hear it, Eames."

She stood shoulder to shoulder with him, but didn't try to make eye contact. "I wasn't going to say anything." After a minute, she looked down at his hands. "Can I have one?"

He looked at her, the stick waving around in the air between his fingers. "You don't smoke."

Alex turned her head away from him again. "Neither do you."

After a moment, he fished the pack out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She held the box a moment, not sure how far she wanted to go with this. Alex was no stranger to smoking, had smoked for years when she worked vice. She opened the box and extracted a cigarette.

Bobby took a long drag and blew the smoke away from her. Even though he said nothing, he was watching everything she did.

Alex put the cigarette back in and shut the lid on the pack. Turning toward him, she put her hands on either side of him as she tucked the pack back into his pocket. She left her hands to linger on his hips. He stared at her, not angry anymore, just wondering what she was up to. Reaching up, she took him by the back of the neck and brought him down to kiss her.

Her lips were soft and moist. Her tongue rolled over his. She sucked his upper lip into her mouth.

His enjoyment was obvious. She pulled away. "There's more of that… as long as you don't taste like smoke. Meet you back here in two hours." She turned on her heel and marched away.

Bobby let the cigarette burn down in his fingers. He snuffed it out and took the pack from his pocket. As he walked back to 1PP, he turned the box over and over in his hand. He dropped it in the trash can at the door and went back to work.


	59. Nerd Wars

First Kiss 59

Bobby and Alex sat shoulder to shoulder in the third seat from the back on the drivers' side of the bus. It was already dark outside, and the inside of the bus had minimal lighting. Each passenger adjusted lights for themselves from the ceiling above. Both of the detectives' lights were glowing.

Eames had her smart phone out. She sighed. "Jeez, two more hours."

"Tired?" he asked.

"Tired of sitting," she said. "Whose turn is it, anyway?"

"My turn," he said. "And I'm still up by 12."

"Okay, fine." There was a pause while she scrolled down her screen, reading. "Okay. Here you go: sorbefacient.

Bobby closed his eyes, and worked it out. "Uhm… absorbant."

"Damn."

He grinned at her. "Lazaretto."

She groaned. "Oh… sounds like Lazarus… maybe something to do with dying?"

"Okay, I'll give you that, close enough. It's a hospital. We're back to 12."

She again searched the dictionary in her phone. "Okay, uncinate."

Bobby smiled immediately. "Bent on the end. Hooked. Like Scrooge's nose."

"This isn't fair!" She whined. "You should ask me something I'll have a better chance at… like computers."

"For one, I wouldn't know what to ask, and for two, I'd have no way of knowing if you were right or not." They rode in silence for a few minutes. "How about math?"

She smiled. "Yeah, okay."

He reached for her phone, then thought better of it. "Can-can I?"

"Oh, sure," she said, handing it to him.

He fiddled with it a few moments, and got frustrated. "Calculator?" he asked.

She took the phone back and opened the calculator for him. He smiled.

"364 times 125."

Alex closed her eyes and visualized the numbers in her head. She thought a few minutes, then spoke, eyes still shut. "45,500."

He smiled at her. "Wow."

She took her phone back and opened the dictionary. "gnomon."

He closed his eyes and thought, but nothing came. "You got me," he said.

"The triangular piece on a sundial."

"Ooooh! I should have known that!"

She gaped at him. "Geek."

"A carnival performer who bites off the heads of animals," he said.

"So Ozzy Osborne is a geek?"

"And you always thought he was a freak. Besides, rumor has it he only did that one time."

"As if you'd need to do it more than once," Eames said. She pulled the calculator back up on her phone and handed it to him.

"Square root of 5, 625."

After a moment, she said "75."

"I never knew you were such a nerd."

"Ask me about Star Trek," she quipped. "The original series."

They laughed. As Bobby handed her phone back, he brushed his hand against hers and left it there. He directed his gaze at the sparse lights outside the window. "I bet it's pretty here at daytime."

She liked the feel of his hand on hers. She looked out the window, too. "Full moon," she said. Bobby crouched in, so he could see out the window as well. She could smell what lingered of his cologne. He saw the moon, and turned his eyes toward her. Bobby reached up and clicked off both overhead lights. The screen of the cell was the only light between them now.

He tilted his head and brushed his lips against hers. She returned the gesture, raising her left hand to his cheek. Bobby's lips nipped at her bottom lip, and she felt his teeth gently scrape against it. With his left hand, he pushed the hair behind her ear as he took her mouth with his again. The cell phone screen dimmed and they were left to explore each other in darkness.


	60. The View From Up Here

First Kiss 60

Sometimes she thought he needed to grow a thicker skin. His emotions were so close to the surface, and so much of the work they did stirred up emotions… she worried about him.

Alex smiled. That was part of what made Bobby…Bobby. He knew it about himself, and used his weakness to gain the trust of their suspects. They sympathized with him. He was a human being, not just a cop.

It didn't change the fact that he looked like his blood pressure was up. She put her hand on his arm, keeping her eyes on the man in the interrogation room. "Why don't you take a break," she said quietly. "Go get a drink of water."

She was senior partner. He would do what she said. She felt his arm move out of her grasp, heard the door click shut behind her. Knowing there were eyes on her from the two way mirror, she moved to the table.

"You're pretty good at that," she said.

"What?"

"Stirring the pot."

"Look… detective… how the hell could I know he would get so upset?"

She smiled. "You couldn't."

"If I tell you what you want to hear, you'll lose it, too."

"Try me."

He leaned on his hands, then spent the next twenty minutes telling the story of raping and murdering his neighbor. After the officer came in and took him down to holding, Alex went into the observation room. Ross was there, and the ADA, but not the person she was looking for. "Where is he?"

Ross shrugged. "He took a break, like you said." She only just stopped herself from rolling her eyes at him as she turned and went out the door. He wasn't at his desk, either. She got out her phone and dialed his number.

"Hey," he said.

"Where are you?"

"On the roof. I needed some air."

Alex grabbed her coat and set off to join him. He stood by the safety railing, looking out over the city, his breath coming in white clouds.

Alex zipped her coat and walked over to stand beside him. "It's cold up here," she said as the wind kicked up, blowing her hair into her eyes. She swiped her hand back and tucked it over her ears. She studied his face, now only reddened on his nose and cheeks from the cold. "You look better."

He nodded. "One time, when he'd just gone to college, Frank took me to the roof of the science building." Bobby shuffled his feet, and chuckled. "He gave me pointers about girls." He smiled, and made eye contact with her. "That was one of the good times."

Alex pressed her lips together and forced a smile. Everything that had to do with Bobby's family was bittersweet to her. "What did he tell you?" she asked, stepping a little closer.

"Oh, uh…" Bobby glanced at his feet and then back at her. "J-Just… you know, kissing…"

She stepped even closer, appreciating the wind block his huge frame provided her. "Like what?"

Suddenly, Bobby's head dipped forward and he tasted her lips. Alex was surprised, but happily. She stayed put, and when his warm, wet mouth let go of hers, he whispered, "Just do it." He stood and blinked at her. "He told me not to overthink."

She fingered his chin and he bent his head to accept a kiss from her. The whiteness of their breath mingled in clouds around their faces. Alex shivered in her coat. Hastily, Bobby unbuttoned his and held it open for her. She stepped closer and he wrapped his coat around her, holding her against him.


	61. For the Kids

First Kiss 61

"You're kidding, right?" Alex looked at her Captain, who shook his head soberly. She sighed heavily. "All right. When do I have to be there?"

"This afternoon. 1:30."

Sighing again, she breathed, "Okay," and walked out of the office.

Bobby watched her, immediately noting that she wasn't her perky self.

"Goren," the Captain called.

Bobby went into the office.

* * *

The street fair was busy, but orderly. Everywhere Bobby turned, he saw happy kids. Kids getting free face paintings, free toys, and parents getting health and safety information. He sat in the NYPD booth, handing out pamphlets and coloring books. Logan walked into the tent from behind him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Where's Eames?"

"I don't know. She said she had to be somewhere." He handed out three more coloring books and his eyes watched the children run across the way to the dog mascot walking around. "I've called, but she's not answering her cell."

Logan grabbed a folding chair and set it beside Bobby's. He grabbed a handful of crayon packs out of a box on the ground and placed them on the table next to the others. Bobby restocked the pile of coloring books.

In the lull of passers-by, they watched the mascot interacting with the kids. The crowd around the dog was growing. It looked like the mascot was having trouble walking. "Who you think they get to do that job?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. Maybe somebody who did it in high school?"

"The head's so big, I wonder if you can see in that thing."

They watched the dog stumble as kids grabbed it by the legs to hug it. Bobby grinned. "Doesn't look like it."

"I hear they're hot inside, too."

Goren watched a little longer, then rose from his seat. "I think I'll go rescue him. You got this?"

Logan nodded, and watched Goren walk out to part the sea of children hording in on the mascot.

Bobby took the dog by the arm and cheerfully told the children, "Pup's got to go get his dinner. We'll feed him and then bring him back out later." As he walked, he leaned down and said quietly, "You looked like you might need a break."

The dog nodded silently.

Bobby walked him into the building and saw the security guys wave at them. They held the door open. Bobby helped the dog enter the room. Once the door was closed, The dog reached for the head and wrestled with it. Bobby moved in awkwardly trying to help. At last, he managed to lift the head off and found a very hot and sweaty Alex underneath.

Bobby grinned in surprise.

"Get me some water. Please."

He looked around the room and found a case of waters on the floor. He pulled one out of the case and handed it to her. She drank half the bottle down in one gulp. At last she spoke. "Never, never again," she said.

"I thought you were doing great out there," he said.

She arrowed her eyes at him. "I can't see anything below my shoulders. Did you see how tall those kids are?"

"No wonder you couldn't walk."

"It was like being tackled in football. They run up so fast, and knock your legs right out from under you."

"How long are you supposed to…?"

She sighed and sipped her water again. "Until 4."

"So maybe you need an escort."

She looked up at him. "You volunteering?"

He smiled. "Sure. I like kids."

He sat with her while she finished her bottle of water. She rose and he grabbed the mascot head and raised it to set it in place. Just before he pushed it down over her head, Bobby leaned in and kissed her.

"What was that?" she demanded from inside the wire framed costume.

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you. Sounds like mumbling." He held an arm out and she grabbed on.

"Very funny," came from inside the suit.

Bobby smiled and escorted her out to the fair again.


	62. Under My Skin

First Kiss 62

Logan rolled his chair a little farther away from his desk. He now had an unobstructed view of the conference room. Eames and Goren were in there, arguing. They'd been in there for 20 minutes already. By his estimate this was the beginning of round two, and just as intense as round one had been.

Wheeler sidled up to him, and leaned over to see from his vantage point. "What's going on?"

"Goren & Eames. They've been at it a while now."

"What are they fighting about?"

"Who knows? Maybe they just disagree about the case. Maybe he wants to drive more often. Maybe she's on the rag…"

Wheeler smacked his arm for the last comment, and he smiled as he rubbed the sore spot. "Uh-oh," Mike said, noting Captain Ross heading towards the conference room. "End of round two."

The two detectives came out of the conference room after that and sat in silence at their desks. Goren looked at his open binder and tapped his pencil mercilessly against the desktop.

Alex gave him the evil eye and turned her chair around, ignoring him as she logged on to her computer.

Wheeler and Logan still watched, as they slowly completed paperwork. Wheeler leaned in to Mike and whispered, "Maybe it's just… sexual tension."

He raised an eyebrow, entertaining the thought. "I'll bet you a Lincoln that Alex comes out on top."

Wheeler nodded at him, then stood and stretched. She walked past Eames' desk on the way to the conference rooms. "Hey, Alex," she said as she passed.

Alex looked up and tried not to sound angry. "Hey, Megan."

"Bobby," Megan said, passing his desk.

He said nothing, but waved his hand in the air.

Megan smirked.

* * *

In the afternoon, they retired to the conference room to go over the case again. Before long, the show was on.

Logan and Wheeler, and a couple of other detectives lined up their chairs to watch.

They couldn't make out the words, but the voices got loud enough to hear through the walls. Bobby slammed his palm on the table. Alex folded her arms and glared at him. Bobby slumped, and dropped into a chair. Alex stepped forward and gave him another dose. He folded his arms, but listened. Abruptly, the two of them exited the room, gathered their things from their desks and headed for the elevators. They didn't seem to notice the shuffle of chairs back to desks that went on in the bullpen.

* * *

Trying to sit in a car with someone you're pissed at isn't easy. Both of them made tremendous effort to keep their voices quiet, to suppress the biting comments that came to mind. They settled into a tense silence as they staked out the office building.

Alex's attention wandered. She felt like crap. She hated to argue with him like this, and at this point, it didn't even seem that important any more. She glanced at him, saw the set of his jaw, and decided now was not the time to make amends.

Bobby focused every ounce of energy he had on his observations of everything outside of the car. If he didn't think about her, he wouldn't notice all the things that were getting under his skin. He could feel her staring at him, a perfect example of one of those things.

"Call it in," he said, and was out of the car before Eames had her phone to her ear. Bobby already had his weapon in his hand and his shield pinned to his coat. He stood near the door, waiting for his partner to get out of the car. She was seconds behind him.

Alex drew her weapon and nodded to him. He opened the office door and entered. She followed. "Police! Hands where I can see them," he shouted.

The two men at the table held their hands high in the air. Bobby moved forward carefully. He cuffed the man closest to him while Eames kept her weapon trained in their direction. She tossed him her cuffs. He walked around and cuffed the second man. Next, they searched each man carefully. Once their backup arrived, they were able to relax. Bobby followed Alex out the door and to the car.

When they arrived back at 1PP, everything was fine between them. They finished the day as if neither had expressed a sour word to the other.

"So who won?" Wheeler asked Logan.

He watched them carefully. "Hell if I know," he muttered.

"You owe me five bucks," Wheeler stated.

Mike spun around. "I do not!"

Wheeler folded her arms. "You said Alex would win. You don't know for sure that she won. Therefore, you owe me five bucks."

"Oh, I see. The fine print. Well," he said as he pulled a five out of his wallet, "I'll remember this the next time we share a wager."

She gloated as she took the bill from him and stuffed it into her pocket.

* * *

Alex rang the doorbell and hoped he was there. There were some things that just needed to be said face to face.

He opened the door and smiled broadly. He moved aside so she could enter, then shut the door behind her. Awkwardly, they both blurted at the same time, "Sorry."

They chuckled. "I'm sorry, Alex. I was just…"

"It's okay, Bobby. I'm sorry too."

"Buy you a drink?" he offered.

She nodded. "Sure."

He fetched two beers from the fridge and handed one to her. "One olive branch," he announced.

"Ross caught me before I left," she said. "Apparently, there were rumors flying everywhere today."

"And that's different…how?" He teased.

He led her to the couch, where they sat together, bumping knees. "He said there was one floating around…" she took a swig of her beer, unable to get the words out, "that it was…sexual tension." Alex's cheeks colored and she smiled at him.

Bobby said nothing, but took a drink of his beer. He leaned forward and set the bottle on the table with a clunk. "Maybe it was," he said quietly.

Stunned, she stared at him.

He closed his eyes, moving his hands as he spoke. "Let's think about this rationally. What was the argument really about, anyway?" He gave her a searching look. "I've thought about it quite a bit, and haven't come up with a single thing worthy of that kind of a clash." He looked at her. "You?"

She shook her head. "Me either."

"All I know is you just…got under my skin."

"Every little thing rubbed me wrong today."

"Me too." He folded his hands in his lap. "That could be sexual tension."

Alex took her time sipping her beer. This was new territory. She held on to the tip of the bottle with her lips as she took in his expression. "So, what do we do about it?" She rasped.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Uhm…" Bobby cleared his throat. "Well, I… uh… I wouldn't be opposed to…"

Alex leaned forward and touched her hand to his knee. "I wouldn't either," she said.

Bobby's eyes met hers and he brought his hand down. He scooped up her hand in his own and leaned closer. "It could start like this," he said, touching her lips lightly with his.

Alex liked it. She liked the softness of it, and the sweet taste of beer. She raised her free hand and ran it along his arm. "And then, maybe…" she said, moving forward and tasting his lips with her tongue.

He laughed softly, and she gave him a questioning look. "I don't know about you, but I think it could definitely be… sexual tension." He reached out and took her neck gently in his hands. He kissed her again, harder this time, greedily.

Alex's hands began to wander across his body. She panted, "I think you may be right."


	63. Pocket Pool

First Kiss 63

_Pockets. Keep the hands in the pockets._ Bobby reminded himself every few minutes. His partner had been a little bugged with all his touchy-feely stuff lately. Bobby had promised her he would rein it in.

It wasn't hard when they were interviewing people. He could put on a persona, and just act his way through it. It was much more difficult when it was just him and Alex. He was used to doing everything with his hands.

_Keep the hands in the pockets. Just for a day. C'mon, Goren, you can do it._ Bobby shoved his hands deep into his pockets as they walked from the car to the office. He broke the rule long enough to hold the door for her; he knew she wouldn't mind.

In the elevator, he jingled the change in his pocket. Alex, standing in front of him, grinned. They walked to their desks, where Bobby sat down. He took his pencil in his left, and rooted through his desk drawer with his right.

Alex watched him with interest. At last, he retrieved an apple-shaped stress ball. He squeezed it with his right hand while he worked.

* * *

At 2:00, Ross called a meeting with some of the detectives on the squad. Bobby stood at the back of the room, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. Logan stood beside him, eating pretzels.

Once the meeting was over, Goren started to walk out. "Have a nice game of pocket pool, Goren?" Mike smarted off. "I didn't think Ross was your type."

They were the last two in the room. Bobby backed Logan into the corner. "That's enough of your mouth, Logan."

"Hey, look, I didn't mean anything by it," Logan explained. "I just… noticed. Hands in pockets- it's not your usual thing."

Bobby stood back a little. "Yeah, well, I'm trying not to bug Eames with the…" at a loss for words, he waved his hands around.

"Okay, yeah, I get it. Sorry, pal."

"O-Okay." Bobby let Mike leave the room first.

* * *

As they walked out for the evening, Bobby still kept his hands in his pockets. Alex waited until they got to the car. Always the gentleman, Bobby opened her door for her. She took advantage of the situation to take his hand in hers.

"Thank you."

He smiled and blushed slightly. "For what?"

Alex found his other hand. She raised his hands up and placed hers against them, palm to palm. "I noticed. Thank you. And…" she leaned forward and kissed him. "Just be yourself tomorrow, okay?"

Bobby clung to her hands, stunned by the kiss. His heart was racing. Tentatively, he bent his head and kissed her: once on the cheek, once ever so gently on the lips, and then once more, wet and open. They unclasped their hands and curled them around neck and waist, bodies bumping as their lips played.


	64. Stink

First Kiss 64

"Oh, Geez, don't tell me we have to go down there," Eames whined.

Bobby suited up in coveralls. "Of course we do."

Reluctantly, she gathered a pair of coveralls from the CSU behind her and started putting them on over her clothes. "I need some shoes, too," she told the guy. He asked what size, and scurried off to find her something.

Goren had already been handed some size thirteen work boots. He was squatting now, lacing them up. "You afraid you'll see an alligator?" he teased.

"No, but I know there are plenty of other nasty things in the New York City Sewer I don't want to see." Shoes delivered, she slipped them on and tied them.

"Ladies first," Goren grinned, motioning to the open manhole in front of them.

"Very funny," she said. "Get your ass down there, Junior Partner."

"Yes Ma'am," he said, plopping a hardhat with a light onto his head. Eames put on her hardhat and followed him down.

The body was right at the bottom. "Careful coming down," Bobby called. "You might step on the victim."

He stretched his long legs over and hopped off the ladder without touching the body. The stench of the body was actually masked by the stench of the sewer. Bobby somehow managed not to gag. He helped Eames off the last rung of the ladder and onto the small concrete platform. The sewer water trickled by them only a few feet away. She, too, handled the smell like a pro.

"You all right down there?" A sanitation worker called from the street.

"Any way to get more light in here?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, we can pass down a couple." Within minutes, they had two lights on stands on the platform and one hanging from a rung of the ladder. The body, the platform, and the walls near them were in full view.

Alex squatted down near the body. "Gunshot wound to the head," she said. "In and out, front to back."

Goren studied the walls around them. "I don't see any marks here. Blood seems to be pooled, the only spatter right here."

"They shot him on the street and then dumped him down the hole?" She asked.

Bobby nodded. "I think so."

"I'll go up, send the photographer down." She walked over to the ladder, and heard a splash behind her. Alex whipped her head around, searching the darkness. "What the hell was that?"

Bobby looked, too, but didn't see anything. "You're pretty jumpy, aren't you?"

Behind him, on the floor, Eames saw something slither. "Bobby," she said. "You might want to be careful."

He followed her eyes and looked behind him, but saw nothing. "What? What did you see?"

"Some kind of snake."

He smiled. "Really? Down here?"

She wiped the sweat from her brow. "It's warm enough for it." She carefully stepped around the body and onto the ladder. She briefed the photographer and helped him send down his equipment before he descended. Eames sat on the bumper of the car, drinking water and gulping in fresh air. "I don't know how you guys do it," she told the sanitation guy.

He sat down beside her. "Somebody's gotta do it." He opened a bottle of water and drank. "You know, there have been alligators down there. A few times over the years. I think somebody keeps one as a pet, and then they get too big, and so they drop 'em in."

"I'm glad you didn't tell me that earlier." Eames made a mental note to never, ever enter a sewer again.

Suddenly, Bobby and the photographer were shouting. Eames and all the others topside jumped to their feet, gaping down into the hole. "You all right?" Eames shouted.

They settled, then she heard Bobby's voice. "Yeah, we're fine," he called. The photographer was the first to come up, followed by a very excited detective.

"What happened down there?"

The photographer was busy reviewing his digital pictures. Bobby ignored Alex and looked over his shoulder. "Did you get it?"

He showed Goren the best one of the bunch, and they both frowned. Alex peered at the screen, but couldn't make out what the image was. "What is it?" she asked.

"Snake," said Bobby. "A big one." He looked at her and laughed. "Scared the daylights out of me!"

"Somebody better get that body out of there before Anaconda decides to eat it for lunch," she said.

Bobby left the photographer and found the CSU guys, briefing them before they went down the ladder. Eames peeled the coveralls off and took off the shoes, retrieving her own. "I think I need a shower," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Boots removed, Bobby stepped out of his coveralls. He sniffed his shirt. "Yeah, me too," he agreed.

* * *

Bobby's place was only a few blocks away, so he offered his shower. He told Alex to go first, but she insisted they flip a coin over it. She lost. She sat waiting in a kitchen chair, not wanting to smell up his couch.

He emerged from the shower wearing a towel around his waist and rubbing another across his curly hair. "Your turn," he called.

Alex's eyes drifted as she walked past him in the hall. She closed the bathroom door, stepped out of her clothes, and into the shower. She was half scrubbed when she realized she had nothing to wear when she got out. Putting the same clothes back on was out of the question.

"Bobby?" she called.

Bobby now wore sweats and a t-shirt. He cracked the door open and spoke to her through the crack. "Yeah?"

"I've got nothing to wear," she said.

"Oh… uh… I hadn't thought of that," he said. "I'll find something," he said and rooted through his dresser. It was hopeless. The difference in their sizes was enormous. He pulled one of his button down shirts out of the closet and carefully hung it on the robe hook on the bathroom door.

He heard the water turn off, and averted his eyes when she came out, in case his selection wasn't good enough. It looked like some kind of pajama top on her. It hung down to her thighs, just covering her hips when she moved. "Thanks, but this isn't going to get me home," she said, gesturing, forcing him to look at her.

"I can run out… buy you something."

"Not yet," she said. "I'm hungry."

Bobby made them sandwiches while Alex bagged up their smelly clothes to drop at the cleaners. She sat down in the kitchen chair, and the front of the shirt flipped upward, momentarily revealing her entire leg. She smoothed it back down with her hand, and he cleared his throat as he set the sandwich plate in front of her.

They were very quiet as they ate. Bobby's eyes kept straying to the bare skin of her very toned legs. She crossed and recrossed them, self-conscious about what he might be seeing. Bobby took the plates, and Alex went to the fridge to get something else to drink. He saw her bending over slightly, and he gripped the back of a chair until his hands turned white. He didn't avert his eyes this time. He couldn't have if he'd wanted to.

She found a can of root beer and cracked it open as she turned around. "You okay?" she asked innocently, completely unaware of the effect she had on him.

He tried to say "yeah," but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You're beautiful," came out instead.

She stared at him, carbonation bubbles lightly stinging her fingers as they popped out of the top of the can. She stared as he stiffly took two steps and stood in front of her. She quivered when his hand slid up her thigh under the tail of the shirt. Soon there was a hand on each leg. The can of root beer fell to the floor as she was pulled closer to him, and felt his arousal pressing against her.

Alex didn't try to pull away. It was something she'd been waiting for, but never expected to happen. She wrapped her arms around him and angled her head upward for a kiss. It was strong, but not forceful. She hugged him tighter, trying to get closer to him. Bobby's body moved against her in a slow grind, and she gasped before taking his lips again.

It would be a while before she needed any clothes, she thought.


	65. Ball Game

First Kiss 65

"You don't stand a chance," she teased.

Half of a smile crept onto his lips. "I'm a pretty good player."

"If it were football or basketball, it would be different, but this is baseball. Your size will be your downfall," she grinned knowingly.

"I'll try to remember that when I knock one out of the park."

They arrived at the field and jogged to their teammates. The ladies of 1PP wore navy blue uniform shirts and ball caps. The men wore white. Alex smacked her glove against Carolyn's and went to the mound to warm up.

Bobby and the boys tossed some balls around. After a flip of a coin, the men headed to the dugout while the women took the field. A small crowd had gathered in the stands, mostly retired cops out for a friendly day of ragging their colleagues.

Alex took the mound while Barek crouched at the plate. The ump yelled, "Batter up" and the game was on. The first batter hit one into right field, but the ladies managed to keep him at 1st base. They had been practicing for weeks, and their game was tight.

The next batter also gained a single on them, but only after Alex secured two strikes. She was getting warmed up. The third batter struck out, a sucker for Eames' tricky sliders. Mike Logan was up next. He swung his bat a few times, then stepped into the batter's box. Just to rattle her, he wiggled his hips when he took his stance.

Eames was not to be rattled. She fired off a fast ball and he swung hard and late.

"Strike one!" The umpire yelled.

Logan spat on the ground, tapped the plate with his bat, and got into his stance again. This time, he was all business.

Eames pitched a curve.

"Strike two!"

"Damnit!" Mike cursed under his breath.

"Hey Logan, there are kids here, watch the mouth," Barek chided.

He pretended he didn't hear her and got set in his batting stance again. Eames' fast ball was all for him this time. He nailed it, and it sailed into left field. Again, the girls only let the runners advance one base.

Bobby was next, and in the position of clean-up. Despite his boasting, he wasn't the best batter in the world. Logan was meant to have had the cleanup job, and Goren would only have to try to get on base. But Eames' strike out had screwed up their strategy, and now the pressure was on Bobby.

"C'mon, Bobby, you can do it," Logan called from first base.

He stepped into the batter's box, with a left hander's stance. Eames took a moment before she got into position. She hated to pitch to lefties, it just felt too different. At least his size gave her a roomy pocket to pitch the ball in: not much chance of walking him.

She went through her wind-up and pitched a slider. He tried to break his swing, but too late. Even though the ball had sailed right into Barek's glove, the ump called "Strike!"

"It's all right, shake it off," Mike called to Bobby.

He connected with the next pitch, but he popped it right to the shortstop, who caught it and launched it to home plate, where they tagged for their third out.

Eames felt a little bit sorry for him as she jogged past him towards the dugout. Unfortunately, the men's pitcher was a former college player and he struck them out, one after another.

Alex took the mound again. She gave it her best, but the men scored 2 before she got three strike outs.

Alex was first up to bat. Bobby stood in left field, watching her with his keen eyes. She had a tight batting stance. She watched the ball carefully and soon had a 3-1 count. The next ball hit the sweet spot of her bat. From the arc of her swing, it was a hard and fast grounder to right field. Bobby watched her run, admiring her quick sprint. She was right, he didn't stand a chance against her. Fortunately, it was a team sport. That evened things up a little.

By the time Bobby was up to bat again, it was 5 to 3, in favor of the men. Alex slid her fingers across the brim of her hat before she wound up.

"Strike one!"

Bobby took a long, slow breath and hoped he could do better than last time. Logan shouted some kind of encouragement from his safe spot on second base. Bobby got into his stance and connected with her fast ball. It was a line drive, straight at Alex's chest. It came too fast. He didn't bother to run, he was so sure it was going to hit her. Alex went down, and Bobby ran to the pitcher's mound to help her.

The hit had knocked the wind out of her. He watched her struggling to breathe and tried to calm her with words. The medics came in, but they couldn't do much either. The crowd stood around her, hearts in their throats until the spasms of her chest stopped and her color started to return to her face.

The medics spoke with her quietly. She said she could stand. Bobby supported her as she stood, and she clung to his waist as he helped her walk off the field. Everyone, spectators and players, clapped for her, but Alex didn't hear any of it.

Bobby carried her down the steps into the dugout, then set her down on the bench. He apologized so many times, she finally put her hand over his mouth. "Enough," she whispered.

Bobby silenced himself, but the lines of worry in his face were just as aggravating to her. "I'm fine," she said. "It was just an accident. Don't beat yourself up over it."

He sat with her until the women returned to the dugout, then she told him to get out there and play. Bobby redeemed himself somewhat by catching a couple of flies. Alex sat with an ice pack against her chest and hoped his next at-bat would go better. When she saw her relief pitcher trying to walk him, her anger flared. She stood from the bench and shouted "Give him a chance, Wilkins!"

Wilkins made eye contact with her and nodded. Alex stood to watch the next pitch and was secretly thrilled when Bobby hit a nice long fly to the back of centerfield. He got a triple out of it, and brought in two runs. Eames smiled at him, then sat back down to settle her ice pack on her chest again.

Another hour and the game was over. The men had won, 16-12. Bobby tried to get back into the women's dugout to be with Alex, but was met with much resistance. The dirty looks alone would have stopped anyone else. Carolyn shoved her way to the entrance. "C'mon, cut him a break. He's her partner, for cryin' out loud!" She took Bobby's hand and brought him in while the last of the other women gathered their things and left.

"Take you home?" Bobby asked quietly.

Alex nodded. Carolyn said her goodbyes and they were alone in the dugout. Bobby almost apologized again, but stopped himself.

"Y-you should get checked out," he said. "You might have a cracked rib."

She shook her head. "I'm all right, Bobby. I'm sure it just looked scary. All I want right now is to be at home in my bed."

He helped her to her feet and supported her all the way from the dugout to her SUV. He situated her in the passenger seat, and took some time adjusting the driver's seat before getting in.

Bobby would have carried her, but she was too proud for that. They walked slowly from the car to her apartment door and inside. He led Alex down the hall to her room.

He helped her pull off her uniform tee and then her sport bra. Bobby winced when he saw the nasty purple and black bruise that had blossomed on her chest.

"Hey," Alex said, drawing his attention to her face. "It's all right. Get my sleep shirt out of my top drawer. Alex covered herself with the sheet while she waited.

Bobby returned to the bed with a silly grin on his face. "Is this…?" he asked.

Eames was surprised by the question. She'd been sleeping in that shirt for at least a year, already. Then it struck her where and when she'd gotten it. "Yeah, it is," she answered. A year ago she had spent the night at Bobby's place rather than drive home drunk. She'd taken his shirt!

Smiling wider, he helped her slip it on and tucked her into the bed. He found her some ibuprophin and a new ice pack. "Good?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"You played well. I'm proud of you."

She opened her eyes in time to see him shaking his head. "You caught two flies and sent a ball all the way to the wall. You don't think that's playing well?"

He gave her a sheepish grin. Only Alex could have made him feel better about today's game.

She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair and down to the back of his neck. She tugged, and he bent down to meet her, where her soft lips pressed against his.


	66. Standard Unit of Measure

First Kiss 66

"Actually, a more accurate estimate would be from the heel of the hand to the tip of the middle finger."

Alex could not believe they were talking about this. He looked out the window as if he had not just given her a very… intimate… insight. Alex tried not to look at his hands, but instead focused on the road in front of her. "Where do you come up with this stuff?" she asked.

"Oh, uh… you know… I read it somewhere."

"So size thirteen shoes don't mean…" her voice trailed off and she grinned while he thought about what he'd just said.

"Well, none of it is… foolproof, you know." He held his left hand up for her to see, palm toward her and long fingers extended. "Look."

Like an idiot, she did, and damn near swerved the car into the other lane of traffic. He was huge. Even with this new "hand" theory, he was huge.

"Now, if there was a foolproof method for measuring a woman's-"

"That's enough, Bobby," she ordered. "I'm driving, here."

He rested his chin on his elbow and silently looked out the passenger window. His fingers splayed across his face, and again, she noticed how long they were. _I'm going to need a cold shower_, she thought.

When they arrived at his place, she asked, "Can I… come up for a while?"

"Sure." He led her inside the building. They stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close.

Alex took him by the hand. "So… from here," she pointed, trailing her finger up his palm and then his middle finger, "to here?"

Bobby's cheeks burned, but he also gave her a wicked smile. "Uh, y-you know, there's only one way to find out for sure."

When the doors opened on his floor, his neighbor stepped away in favor of the stairs. The doors closed again, and he and Alex never broke their deep, groping kiss.


	67. Whiskers

First Kiss 67

At first, it was just because he didn't shave during his leave time. Now, Bobby looked at his beard in the mirror. It needed some shape, but it looked good. He turned his head one way, then the other, noting where the hair was still brown and where it was changing to gray. It was even white in some places.

Bobby liked it. As he prepared his straight razor to trim and define the edges, he found himself wondering what Eames would think. She changed her hair all the time: color and style. He didn't think he'd ever seen her without thinking she looked beautiful.

He wondered if she would think the beard made him handsome. He looked down at his gut, which had grown considerably since his mother died. Well, maybe handsome was a long shot for now. Now finished, he looked at himself again. He smiled. Maybe the beard would help.

* * *

It was subtle, but she did a double-take when she saw him. Bobby noticed her eyes weren't locked on his when they spoke. She was checking out the details of his whiskers.

Bobby raised his hand to them and scratched with his fingers. "You don't approve," he said quietly, and then dropped his hand.

"No, no!" Alex protested. She smiled. "It's just very…different. I like it," she said, reaching out to touch his jaw with the tips of her fingers.

He smiled a genuine smile then, seeming relieved. Alex thought for a minute that he might have shaved it off if she hadn't given her approval.

* * *

His dreams, both waking and in sleep, Friday night were of her. At 4 a.m., he gave up the attempt and untangled his feet from the twisted sheets. He climbed into the shower.

It was Saturday, and since they were in between cases, they had the day off. Because he'd been out so long on leave, Alex had asked him to meet her at her place for breakfast.

Bobby felt some apprehension as he knocked on the door. There was no good reason for it, it was just a chance for the two of them to catch up after his absence. When she opened the door, delicious smells invited him in. "Hi," they said to each other, restraining themselves from anything more.

Alex watched him walk into the kitchen and find all of the things she'd made for breakfast. She'd known Bobby for a long time, loved him even, but she had never thought him so sexy. His jeans and polo shirt were just what she'd seen him in a thousand times, but the beard… that was it, the beard. It was just filled in enough to reek with masculinity, but not so full as to look sloppy or old.

She got two plates out of the cabinet and handed him one. As she took lids off of pans, she said, "serve yourself."

Bobby piled his plate high with eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. He sat down at her table and let Alex pour the coffee. "I haven't eaten like this since…"

"I haven't cooked like this since…" she joked. He dug in, and she was glad she could make him happy with something as simple as food.

He watched as Alex cut her eggs and mixed them with her bacon. She was wearing one of her sleeveless tanks. She was fond of those, he knew. She wore them because she got hot easily, but he got the pleasure of seeing her toned arms and shoulders. "So how was the trip?" she asked.

He'd taken a trip to Vermont, just to get away from the city for a while. "Good," he said cheerfully. "I holed up in a little farmhouse with my books. My hermitage," he added with a smile.

"You spent the whole time alone?" she asked.

"Well, not the whole time. The town had a little gathering one night. Music, dancing."

She listened, eager to hear more. "Dancing?"

"Square. Dancing," he said, and they laughed. "It was fun, and out of the ordinary. I enjoyed it." As he finished off his hash browns, he asked, "What about you?"

"Aside from a drinking contest with Logan, nothing really."

"Drinking contest?"

"You know how I am, Bobby. He got my fur up. I couldn't say no."

He finished his meal. "Who won?"

She scraped the last of her eggs around the plate with the tines of her fork. "Hard to say."

Bobby tilted his head, silently asking for more.

"Some of the squad came in, shuttled us home. I don't remember much, just that I slept on the bathroom floor."

A concerned look crossed his face.

"I haven't been that stupid since college," she added quickly. "Don't worry, I'm not looking for a rematch."

"He probably boasted about winning."

"Actually, he's been very quiet about the whole thing." She leaned forward and spoke as if sharing a secret. "I think the boys that took him home had a little fun with him. I'm not sure he knows what happened that night."

Alex got up and started clearing the table. Bobby stood and helped her. "I'll get these," he said. "You did all the cooking."

He filled the sink with sudsy water and started washing the dishes. After Alex put away the leftovers, she watched him. They chatted easily, and the work was almost done. Seeing her chance, Alex moved in beside him and ran a hand along his whiskers. With his hands in the water, he stood, a prisoner to her touch. "I like it," she whispered, and kissed him.

Bobby kissed back, adding an urgency to the moment. He brought his hands out of the water and wrapped them around her, leaving wet handprints on the back of her shirt. "I missed you," he whispered.


	68. Rewind

First Kiss 68

Alex straddled him, hands on the pillow, and her hair fell against his face. He raised his hands and stroked it back over her ears, as she moved in closer and their tongues found each other. Tongues pushed deep and they moaned and writhed with pleasure.

_5 minutes earlier_

He stepped back, surprised by the edge of the bed, and fell backwards onto it. He couldn't suppress his grin as she crawled on top of him.

"You wanna see me take a fucking chance? How about this?!" she threatened, her hot breath against his cheek.

Bobby's grin widened. This was better than physical training, and almost as good as his unspoken dreams.

_5 minutes before that_

"I didn't mean that you couldn't do it, I just meant that-"

For a moment, she folded her arms and just looked at him. Then she took her hoody off and tossed it on the floor. She took a step toward him. As small as she was, she was intimidating. He felt himself teetering inside. Something was off-kilter.

_and before that…_

She followed him into his apartment and down the hall into his room, fuming all the way. "I can't believe you'd pull that shit." She was ravishing when she was angry. Bobby found himself wondering if he did these things just to piss her off; just to see her this way.

"You don't understand, Eames… it's a guy thing."

"No, _you_ don't understand, Bobby. All the crap I go through, covering your ass with the Captain and everybody else, and you just… take a risk like that with a punk-ass kid."

He paused, and said quietly, "You're just too straight-laced to take a chance now and then. You don't like me to do it, because you can't."

_earlier…_

"Aw, Bobby!" Eames said with disgust as he handed her his badge and taunted their suspect. She did not approve, but she stepped out of the way, just the same.

"C'mon, take a shot at me. Take a shot at me now!" Bobby told him, but the kid just backed down and walked away.

* * *

A/N I stole the idea for the set up (taking off the badge and taunting) from "Self-Made," but this is not exactly how it went down in that episode.


	69. 69

First Kiss 69

Bobby was having a rough week. Alex had noticed the dark rings under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping again. He'd gone into a conference room to read, and she could see him in there now, one moment at the table, another pacing.

_Time to do some detective work, _she thought. She tilted his trash can towards her, and counted 5 empty energy drink bottles in it. Frowning, Alex got up and went to join him in the conference room.

He was sitting, hunched over the magazines when she slipped in. Bobby's hand moved to rub his tired eyes.

"How you doin'?" she asked, keeping her tone as gentle as she could.

He sighed. "That obvious?"

Alex sat on the edge of the table. "Bobby, why don't you go home. Get some rest."

His eyes met hers. "It wouldn't help." He got up and paced around the room again, and she noticed he had a slight limp.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" he looked and realized she was talking about his gait. "Oh. Back hurts."

He read the worry in her face and appreciated it.

"I need to go out, ask the editor a few questions. Want to come along?"

Bobby glanced at the stack of magazines on the table. "I'm not doing much good here," he said, and gathered them into his hands.

* * *

Bobby made a few notes in his binder as they exited the office building. Alex had her keys out and stood by him. After he zipped it shut, they walked together toward the car. Halfway down the block, Bobby stopped.

"Bobby?"

"Oh, uh… I'll be right back." She watched him detour into a mattress showroom. Alex followed.

"Time for a new bed?" the salesman asked, sympathetically.

Bobby smiled. "You can tell that, huh?"

"It's not too hard to spot."

"Well, uh… whattaya got?"

"Just have a walk around, and try out anything that catches your fancy," the man said.

Alex had joined them by now, and the salesman gave her a smile. Bobby did as instructed, but felt like he was in a fairy tale: too hard, too soft, etc. "Don't you have anything in between?" Bobby called.

The salesman smiled. "Maybe you should look at one of these," he said. He led Bobby to a display bed in the back. After Bobby laid down, he handed him a remote.

"The perfect bed for any man," Alex snarked. "It comes with a remote control."

"This is the dial a number bed. You've probably seen the commercials," he said.

Bobby was restless, inflating and deflating the mattress. The salesman got him to hand the remote back. "I'm going to deflate it completely, and then as I refill it, you tell me when you think I've found the right spot."

He looked at Eames as he worked the controls. "The beauty of these is that he can have his setting on one side and you can have yours on the other."

Eames smiled and looked away.

"There," Bobby said. "That's-that's good."

The man looked at the number on his screen and reddened. "69," he said softly. "I always tell my customers to start with the number we determine in the store, and then play with it just 5 levels here or there for the first week. Then you'll settle in on the one that's most comfortable for you." He turned to Eames. "You'd like to try?"

"Uh, no, that's okay."

"She's my partner," Bobby explained, and then realized it didn't explain anything.

"Not that kind of partner," Eames said, and showed him her shield. They had a good laugh. After more questions and a fair attempt at haggling, Bobby arranged to have the bed delivered on Saturday morning.

* * *

Eames showed up early and helped him dismantle his old bed. They watched while the delivery guys made quick work of building the new bed and hauling off the old mattresses. After they were gone, Bobby tried it out, setting his number at 69.

"You should try it, Eames," he said, eyes shut, relaxing.

Now that they weren't in public, she was very willing. She picked up the remote off the nightstand and climbed in next to him, kicking her shoes off. Eames went through the procedure the salesman had shown them and settled in comfortably.

"What's your number?" Bobby asked.

"I don't give out my number to guys like you," she grinned.

Laughing, he reached out for her remote. After a playful tug of war, he was victorious. "69?" he asked.

"My favorite number in bed," she said with a wink.

Bobby turned onto his side. He reached out and slipped his hand down her arm, into her hand. "Thanks for helping. You're a good friend."

Alex's skin tingled. She lay next to him, feeling the warmth of his touch, listening to his easy breathing beside her. She wanted so much to be more than a friend. She rolled over to face him, and saw he was already sound asleep. Alex craned her neck and kissed him gently. She ran her hand along the outline of his face, studying him as he slumbered.

He shifted, throwing an arm across her waist. Alex reached in for one more kiss. In his sleep, he moaned, his lips working with hers.

She peeled herself away from him and whispered, "Sleep, Bobby. You need the rest."


	70. A Lonely, Desperate Drunk

First Kiss 70

It was cheaper to drink at home, but as private as he was, especially in these moods, he liked to be among people. He liked to watch them, and well… to profile them. Take the middle-aged woman sitting at the table in the corner. She wasn't beautiful, but she used to be. She had some kind of 9-5 office job, probably junior management. She was dressed for management, but had cheap shoes, a worn coat. Her eyes searched the bar eagerly. She wore no ring, but her body shape betrayed the fact that she'd had children. She was a lonely, single mom. Her eyes caught his with a hopeful glance, but Bobby turned away and tipped his glass, hoping he hadn't hurt her feelings.

The woman near the tv at the end of the bar was another story. She had tattoos on her forearms, and one on the back of her neck. She drank beer and cussed like a sailor when her team lost control of the football. She was dressed for sex, low waistline, low neckline, silently advertising she was available to any man who bothered to throw her a line. Her leather coat was the only sensible thing about her.

On his second bottle, Bobby was starting to get lost in his thoughts. This was when, inevitably, his thoughts always turned _to her._ She was the only person in his life he couldn't profile. He pondered that a moment, wondering why.

Alex was too close, that was it… out of focus, like when you held something too near your eyes. She thought she knew him. Truth be told, she knew him better than anyone else he could name. Bobby drank deeply. He still had his secrets… his dark places.

He knew they all thought she was the only thing keeping the "whack job" together. She did help him sometimes, but sometimes, he just slipped through her fingers. She wanted him to trust her. Bobby Goren didn't trust anyone. He tilted the bottle and watched the brown liquid rise to the brim of the glass.

He leaned over and sipped, not wanting a drop of his precious scotch to go to waste. Bobby found the flaws in his last few musings. He did trust her; but he didn't trust himself. He couldn't surrender to his trust in her. He drank again, and some of the whiskey sloshed onto his fingers. Setting it down, he licked them clean.

The other thing was a secret known only to him. He doubted Alex had even accepted it. He was the one who kept _her_ together. She played her hand very well. No one suspected the depths of her pain. Over the years she had confided in him, and he had given her his ear… a shoulder to cry on… something to hold on to. He yearned to give her more.

He knew enough to protect her from herself, but he didn't have her pegged. She always, always managed to surprise him.

As he helped himself to another mouthful of whiskey, he was surprised to hear the woman from the corner table speak beside him.

"You seem a little lonely," she said pleasantly.

Bobby sighed. He turned his drunken brown eyes in her direction. "Buy you a drink?" he asked.

"I was about to leave," she said, then gestured to the glass at the entrance, "but it started snowing on me." She smiled at him. "Sure. Maybe I'll have just one more."

He ordered her a drink, and she was surprisingly quiet while she drank it. Finally, she said, "You know, I don't think it ever turns out the way we plan."

Bobby tilted his head.

She took another swig. "Me? I thought love would make all the mess work out in the end. Turns out it was the other way around. My mess of a life made a mess of my love." She drank down some more. "You?"

He raised his glass in a toast, eyes staring at the bottles lining the wall in front of him. "Tortured by a love that can never be." A swig washed the sour taste out of his mouth.

"I guess that's the one thing we just can't do. Can't say never. Can't give up." She drained her glass. "I should be going now."

Bobby raised himself off the bar stool. "Hey, don't… just a-" he extracted a couple of 20's from his wallet and stuffed them into her hand. "Take a cab." he gestured to her shoes. "Walking, your feet'll be cold."

She smiled a genuine smile at him, thanked him, and went on her way. Bobby sat back down to his glass. His thoughts simmered, and his mood sank again.

"I can't believe I found you," she said, but caught herself when she saw the tears in his eyes. Instinctively, her hand shot out and grasped his. Alex sank into the barstool next to him.

The tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at her, unable to form the words to unleash the thoughts from his troubled mind.

Alex held his hand and waited, searching his eyes. At last he found his voice. "I don't want to give up, Alex."

Another tear slipped down his cheek and she pulled him closer for a hug. She knew he was drunk, but he'd let his guard down. His emotions were real. "So don't," she said.

She felt the tickle of his lips against her ear, kissing gently. "I love you, Alex. You're my best friend."

She pulled away from him just enough to look into his chocolate eyes. Her lips pressed against his, and before she realized it, she was giving in to the desire she'd been suppressing for years.

His tears were dry now. His bottle was empty, but his heart was full. Alex helped him get his coat and stagger in the direction of home.


	71. Delivery

First Kiss 71

"I'm going to chase down this…Rita Kimble. I'll meet you back here later," Bobby said. He grabbed his binder and went out. Alex nodded, and drew a check next to Kimble's name on her sheet and continued listening intently to the person on the other end of the phone.

* * *

Bobby knocked on the apartment door and was surprised when a very, very pregnant lady answered. He smiled and offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Detective Robert Goren." He showed her his badge. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about Hillstrom Data Services."

She turned and allowed him into her home. She waddled to the recliner and sat down.

"Are you still employed there?" he began.

She nodded. "I'm on maternity leave. Due any day, and the doctors want me to take it easy."

"Congratulations," he said. "And your husband?"

"He's in Afghanistan… Marine."

"That must be hard for you. I'm sure you're proud of him."

She smiled. "His CO said he would do everything he could to get him some leave this Christmas. He knows about the baby, you see."

* * *

Alex finished up her phone call and made a few notes. Then she thought of something. She dialed Bobby's cell, but he didn't answer. Frowning, she tapped Rita's name on her list and got her things together to leave.

* * *

Rita answered all of Bobby's questions sincerely. He made a lot of notes, and got up, ready to leave. She got up too, and began to walk him out. Suddenly, she stopped, gripped his arm tightly, and gasped.

Bobby looked, his heart thumping wildly. "You okay?" he asked.

"My water broke," she said.

"Oh. Okay," he smiled. "That's okay. We'll… uh… we'll get you to the hospital."

She grimaced, and held her breath. "Too late," she said, huffing and puffing.

"You're- a contraction?" he asked.

She nodded.

Bobby let her squeeze his arm while she bore the pain. He knew he would have bruises, but he knew his pain was nothing compared to hers. Once it had subsided, he helped get her to the couch, noting the time on his watch. Bobby called it in on his cell. He kept the phone at his ear until the next contraction started. "Three minutes! Three minutes apart!" He closed the phone and tossed it aside.

Twenty minutes later, she was in hard labor, ready to bear down. The ambulance had still not arrived. "Where are they?!" she screamed.

"They'll be here. They're coming," he encouraged her as he tossed his tie aside and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Rooting around, he'd found a receiving blanket nearby. He put it near the couch, where he could reach it and positioned himself to monitor her progress.

She screamed, and pushed, and Bobby coached her. On the 5th scream, Alex Eames knocked on the door. No one heard her. Hearing more screams, she opened it carefully and came in, weapon drawn. She saw immediately what was going on and holstered her weapon. She ran to the woman's side, then glanced at Bobby.

"How can I help?" she asked quickly, but there were more screams before she got an answer.

"I've got a head!" Bobby shouted, reaching in to support the baby as it emerged from its mother. "Next time, bear down hard!"

Alex held her hand as she screamed and pushed again.

"Push! Push! You can do it, Rita!" Bobby shouted.

Within minutes, the baby's cry was heard. Quickly, Bobby wrapped it in the receiving blanket, and held him out to his mother. There was another knock at the door. Alex jumped up and ran to open it. The EMT's came in with the gurney.

Bobby laid the little boy on his mother's chest and kept one hand on his tiny body. He was giddy with happiness. One EMT moved in and took the vitals of the infant while the other checked on the mother.

"Good job, Detective," the EMT said. They helped transfer Rita to the stretcher and followed her out of her house. Bobby found Rita's purse and shut the door as they went out. He put her purse in the ambulance with her and waved to her before they shut the doors.

Alex smiled proudly at her partner. She replayed the scene in her mind, the tiny boy nestled in Bobby's huge, yet gentle hands.

Bobby reached out and pulled her into a jubilant hug. He lifted her off the ground and twisted back and forth, then set her back down quickly. He bent his head. Alex reached up, and they kissed.


	72. Questions

First Kiss 72

_How long have you felt this way?_

I don't know, exactly. A long, long time.

_Have you ever spoken of it?_

No. Not directly. You know, innuendo and all that. But not directly.

_Why won't you speak of it?_

You know, the partnership. We have something. It will screw that up... and if that's gone, everything is gone.

_Have you ever thought that maybe... you're just afraid?_

I don't have to answer that, do I?

_Are you playing by the rules?_

All right, all right. Yes. I have thought maybe I'm just afraid. But then I think, how can it do anything but screw things up? To get... romantically involved... it would change everything about how we approach the job.

_You ever think maybe it could make the partnership better?_

Have you? Do you really think that, Logan?

_What I think doesn't matter. It only matters what the two of you think._

How could it make the partnership better? We would go from having each other's backs to... having each other's backs.

We could picture each other naked in staff meetings...

_Ha! There you go! Now you're thinking! Why don't you just... ask him what he thinks, sometime? No pressure. Just a friendly conversation... like we're having right now._

I should just ask him what he thinks, huh? What if he says 'no?'

_What if he says 'yes?'_

_Here he comes. I'll see you tomorrow._

_..._

_Hi, Eames._

Hi.

_What have you and Logan been up to?_

Twenty questions. Wanna play?

_Sure. Why not?_

Bobby, have you ever... would you ever consider...

_Spit it out Eames, my ice is melting._

Would you ever consider... dating... a coworker?

_Why do you ask?_

Because we're playing twenty questions.

_Yeah, I suppose I would consider it._

Would you consider dating someone you work... closely with? Stop grinning like that!

_Are we asking about... say... a partner?_

Hypothetically.

_Hypothetically... Well, hypothetically, yes._

So... how would something like that come about?

_I don't know. I've never done it... with a partner, I mean. Maybe it would... just be... a hand brushing back some hair..._

_Or maybe a friendly hug... like this... and maybe a hand would-_

That definitely wouldn't work, Goren!

_Oh... okay... Maybe a hug... like this... would, uh... and maybe lips... uh, like this... or maybe this... _

_Maybe?_

Oh my God, Bobby!

_What?_

It just started, didn't it?


	73. Date Night

A/N Spoiler for Purgatory, sorry

* * *

First Kiss 73

Bobby took his time with the knot in his tie. He tightened it, checked the length, then untied it and started over. It was the first new suit he'd had in quite a while, and he wanted everything perfect tonight.

Once he was satisfied with the tie, he slipped on the jacket and admired the fit in the mirror. He fussed with a wild curl in his hair, then grabbed his keys and left.

* * *

It had just begun to sprinkle when he arrived at the restaurant. He stood under the awning, hands in his pants pockets, and waited for her. He glanced this way and that, then stared at his shoes. The next time he looked up, he saw her coming. He took three steps forward and casually kissed her on the cheek.

"You look great," he said as his eyes flitted over her figure and down at the wet pavement.

"You too," she said. "Let's get in where it's dry," she suggested.

He put his hand on the small of her back as he guided her in front of him. He held the door open for her as she went inside.

They were seated at a booth in the back. Bobby couldn't keep his eyes from running across her bare shoulders, and following the scoop of her dress down to her cleavage. He looked up nervously. He was nervous.

Alex smiled.

Bobby smiled. He didn't know what to say. When they talked earlier, she'd told him maybe it was time they went on a real, honest to God, date. Now that it was happening, he was a nervous wreck and tongue tied. That wasn't a good recipe for a first date.

"So..." she said, the silence getting to her.

"You look beautiful, ravishing, even."

"Thank you, Bobby." She folded her hands in front of her on the table. "Is that a new suit?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

"Very nice. Good fit. I love the blue shirt."

He looked down, his hand fiddling with the end of his tie.

Alex was relieved when the drinks arrived. She took a sip of hers. "So..." she began again, "here we are."

"I'm sorry, Alex, I'm just a little..."

"Nervous? I noticed."

"Yeah."

"Why are you nervous, Bobby? It's not like we don't talk every day."

"I don't know. I guess... Alex, I've been hoping for this for a long time... Now that we're here... I..." He rubbed his hands together. "Words escape me." He held out a hand to her, and she smiled and gave him her hand.

Bobby traced his fingers against hers, like a palm reader getting warmed up. He slid out of the booth, and went around to sit beside her. She found herself staring at his lips, framed by the beard. She wondered what he would taste like.

Bobby continued to study her hand with his fingers. He raised it gently to his lips and kissed it. She leaned into him, and felt his whiskers against her cheek. Bobby's hands slipped around her back, and hers went inside his suit coat. His whiskers tickled when their lips met.

The waiter arrived at just the wrong time. Bobby raised one hand and waved him away, never breaking the kiss. Now, at last, the words were popping into his brain. He whispered them in the moments when they broke apart.

"I'm so sorry... for everything... I never meant... to hurt you... You're... the best part... of my life, Alex... I thought... being a cop... was everything, but... I couldn't live without... without you. That's why I was so desperate to get back in."

She stared at him now. She had felt so betrayed, but she was ashamed that she'd hurt him, too. "I know, Bobby. I get it." She rested her head against his chest, and he kissed the crown of her head. Now that the words were flowing, they wouldn't stop. "I guess when I drew my weapon on you, that just put me over the edge." She felt his arms holding her tighter. "I could have killed you."

"Well I've thought about that a lot, too. I think maybe that was their plan all along." She pulled away from him far enough to look in his eyes. "Not for you to do it, but for me to get myself killed... That's why I couldn't answer your calls... or call you back. I couldn't be in two worlds at once. I couldn't do it without blowing my cover."

Now she hugged him tightly. Alex knew what it was like to be undercover. She knew Bobby, too, and she should have realized what it had been like for him. Instead, she couldn't get past that horrible moment when she had her gun aimed right at his head. She shook the thoughts away and tried to focus on feeling him in her arms.

The food came, but neither one of them did more than pick at it. The words were more important. They worked through all the confusion, and then words turned to feelings. Bobby worked his wallet out of his pocket and left the money on the table. He ushered her out of the restaurant and hailed a cab.

The words were silenced in the car, but the feelings were still spoken: a hand on a thigh, a kiss on the ear, pinkies twined together between them.


	74. Magic

First Kiss 74

"Excuse me, is this where I can find Detective Goren?"

Eames took in everything in one glance, the clothes, the hair. Her nails were done nicely, and she wore no ring on her finger. "Uh, yeah. He stepped out for a few minutes. I'm his partner. Can I help you?"

The woman was genuinely disappointed. "I was hoping to see him personally." She tried to be gracious. "Certainly, Detective...?"

"Eames."

"Detective Eames, could you give him a message for me?" She scrawled her number on a post it note from Goren's desk. "Tell him Dennis..." Alex saw her bite back tears. "Tell him Dennis is not doing well. Tell him he'd like to see his show again."

She handed the note to Alex. "I hope you'll make sure he gets the message. We may not have much time." Again, she fought back tears.

Alex nodded and watched the woman walk to the elevators.

* * *

She delivered the message as accurately as she could. She watched her partner's shoulders droop and his expression pale. He gestured to the paperwork on his desk. "Can you?" He swallowed. "I... I've gotta go."

He walked out as quickly as he'd come in. Alex sat down, stumped. She sighed. She wasn't a detective for nothing. She picked up the yellow post-it pad and scribbled lightly with the side of a pencil until the phone number the woman left for him showed up in relief. Then she took the pad and turned to her computer.

* * *

Alex walked through the pediatric oncology ward, hoping her presence wouldn't distract him from what he was doing. She saw him at the end of the hall, his large form hard to miss. Bobby was doing magic.

Alex smiled. She noticed that he had gathered a crowd of children, but seemed to direct a lot of attention to the young boy who was too weak to be out of bed. Bobby did one trick after another, to the amazement of the children and the gratitude of their parents. At last, he bent over the sick boy prone in the bed, and pulled a handkerchief out of his ear. The handkerchief kept coming, longer and longer, changing colors. The boy's pallid face broke into a smile. He even managed a giggle.

Bobby mimed that the handkerchiefs were stuck. He pulled and pulled until it finally broke free, revealing a bundle of flowers at the end. He handed the flowers to the sick boy, and kissed him on the top of his bald head. Then Bobby bowed to the other children, and allowed them to come up for hugs and kisses.

As the children were dispersed by the hospital staff, Dennis's mother spoke for a long time to Bobby. Alex waited, and she knew the moment he saw her.

Bobby said nothing when Alex fell into step beside him as he walked down the hall, carrying his little duffel bag full of tricks. He didn't even complain that she was there. She walked with him down to the parking garage, and saw him toss the bag into the back.

He was very sad. "I wish I really could do magic," he said with a frog in his throat. Bobby stood in the open "v" of the car door and pressed his hands against the roof. He hung his head.

Alex rubbed her hand up and down his back.

"He's not going to make it... this time. His mom said the doctors told her... to start making arrangements."

"She was grateful you made him smile."

He nodded and as Alex hugged him, his arm draped over her shoulder. "I gave him a laugh. Maybe his last."

"I hope someone will do that for me when my time comes," she said.

They hugged, and finally, Bobby gave her a sweet smile. He reached out, and pulled a quarter from her ear.

She chuckled, and he surprised her with a kiss. "Sometimes a laugh is the best thing in the world," he said.


	75. Sick Leave 2

First Kiss 75

Alex couldn't remember how long she'd been in bed. She couldn't remember how she got in bed. All she knew was that when she was shivering and too weak to stand, strong arms had wrapped around her.

She rolled onto her side, keenly aware of how tender her muscles were and how her head was teetering on the brink of a throbbing ache. She felt her cheek sink into the cool pillow and closed her eyes.

The gentle hand was against her forehead, then it pushed back her hair.

"Alex?" came a voice barely above a whisper. "You awake?"

"Hmmmfff." She wanted to make words, but it hardly seemed worth the effort.

"Alex, try and drink some water. You thirsty?"

Alex licked her dry lips. Yes, she was thirsty. She rolled back onto her back, and onto his strong hand. He lifted her slowly to sitting, and she felt the smooth glass touch her lips. She opened her mouth and tasted the sweetness as the water splashed into her parched mouth.

She couldn't muster the strength to sit up alone, or even to open her weary eyes. She sighed as he gently lowered her back to the pillow.

"Bobby?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How long?"

"You've been pretty sick, Alex. A couple of days."

* * *

Alex stretched her hand over her eyes and rubbed her temples with her thumb and forefinger. She couldn't remember when her head had hurt so much.

"Good, you're awake," he said.

She opened her eyes, squinting against the light. Before she had the chance to ask, he held a glass of water in front of her. She worked to sit up, and he helped her. She drank deeply.

"Not too fast," he warned.

She rubbed her temples again. "I have the worst headache," she said.

"You're dehydrated." He handed her the glass, asking with his eyes if she really had it. Satisfied, he got to his feet. "I'll get you something."

She finished off the water while he was gone, but she tried to do it in sips. He brought her pills and a new glass of water. She swallowed them willingly, and noticed he was smiling.

"You look better," he observed.

"I don't feel better," she smarted off.

He grinned even more. "At least you're not tossing your cookies every five minutes."

"Oh!" she said with disgust. "I did that? In front of you?"

"In front of... on..." He smiled again. "No big deal. I'm glad you're better."

"Oh, Bobby, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing." He took her hand in his and squeezed it, happily.

"What about work?"

"Nothing to worry about. I've been doing half days from here." He propped pillows behind her to make sitting up more comfortable. "You seem kind of... stiff. You okay?"

"Just sore. And tired."

He nodded, and joined her, sitting with his back against the headboard. Bobby handed her the remote. She clicked until she found an old episode of Gunsmoke. She laughed as Festus and Doc traded insults.

The Oldies Channel was playing a marathon of Gunsmoke episodes. Bobby was up and down a lot, fetching her water, sprite, gatorade, whatever she wanted. He made her soup, and she ate a few bites, but she made a meal of the soda crackers.

Now she slept against him, her head against his chest, his arm wrapped around her. She stirred.

"That's still on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. You know, I feel like I know them." Festus and Doc were going at it again. Bobby pointed. "Logan and Wheeler."

She laughed. "And I suppose you're Matt?"

He tilted his head.

"And who does that make me? Miss Kitty?"

"She was a very good shot," he said. "And she was a woman ahead of her time. If they had allowed women to be cops back then, I'm sure she would have been one. Sheriff, probably, with Matt as her Deputy."

With a smile, she sat up, and he was sad to let her leave his embrace. She turned to him. "Bobby... thanks."

He bent his head, touching his lips against hers. "Anything for you, Miss Kitty."


	76. Poetry

First Kiss 76

"What's that?" Alex asked, peering over his shoulder at the papers he'd just stuffed inside his binder.

"No, nothing."

"Heart twisting tortured beats, the rhythm of pain, better to be numb..."

"Okay, okay, so you read it."

"What is it?"

"Poetry."

"By who?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Let's go chase down that lead."

"I'd like to read it."

"Not now."

"Dinner?" She waited, and sure enough, his eyes met hers. Only for a moment, but she saw it again: that little flash. The flash could be anything, could be anger, hope, fear... but Alex thought it was hope. She asked him again. "You'll come over for dinner tonight?"

He nodded but refused to make eye contact. "Yeah, okay."

"And you'll bring the poetry?" She saw him swallow before he nodded again. Alex smiled to herself and led the way out of the squad room.

* * *

It was getting late, and Alex was beginning to wonder if he would bail on her. The food was keeping warm in the oven, just some take-out she'd gotten on the way home. Who had time to cook?

When the bell rang, her heart jumped. She went to the door, opened it to find him standing, dripping on the porch. She couldn't read the look on his face. He did that sometimes, just wore a mask of an expression, to try to hide himself from her.

"Bobby, come in, you're soaked!" Thunder punctuated her sentence.

He stood just inside the door and peeled off his raincoat, setting his binder on the side table. "It just started pouring," he said, and gave her a smile.

Alex took his coat and hung it for him. She tilted her head towards the kitchen. "C'mon, let's eat."

Alex served two plates and poured them both some wine. Bobby seemed on edge, and she couldn't pinpoint why. Maybe the wine would help.

"I was thinking about painting in here," she said, just for the sake of making conversation.

He looked around. "Why?"

She stared at him. Only Bobby would ask why. "Because I thought it might be nice to make a change."

He was silent, accepting of her reason. "What color?" That was his effort at making conversation.

"I don't know. Maybe some kind of yellow? Or maybe two different colors, I've seen people do that and it looks good."

"Complimentary colors," he mused. The comment really wasn't a part of the current conversation.

She waved a hand in front of him. "Where'd you go?"

He blinked, and smiled. "Sorry. Just... thinking."

"I saw you brought your binder. Did you bring the poetry?"

He nodded.

"That one today seemed pretty... heavy. Are they all like that?"

Bobby shrugged. "Some."

"They're yours, right?"

He shrugged again. "It was recommended that I try writing... to work some things out."

She didn't ask who recommended it. She thought she already knew. "Will you show me?" She cleared away her plate and refilled both their wine glasses.

Nervously, he nodded. "Yeah. I'll show them to you." He got up and retrieved his binder while she cleared his plate away and wiped the table. Bobby showed her the one she'd already seen. Alex read it silently.

"Wow. That's really sad." She looked at him, not sure what to say next. She knew this was a window to his heart, that the pain in the poem was real for him. She sat down beside him. "Can I see another one?"

He slid a typed sheet in front of her. Alex read it with her eyes.

_Her accidental touch_

_a current through me_

_I am energized_

_bubbling over_

_..._

_Her accidental touch_

_grounds me_

_I am alive_

_I am grateful_

_..._

_Her accidental touch_

_salve for a wound_

_I am quieted_

_Peaceful_

_..._

_Her accidental touch_

_sparks fire_

_I struggle_

_to control the burn_

Bobby leaned in and read the last stanza in her ear. Alex could feel that same burn inside herself. She turned her head in his direction and passionate lips took hers. Her hand found his and gripped it tightly.

Their lips separated, throbbing, their breathing out of rhythm. Stripping away the defenses they'd spent years erecting, she looked into his eyes and saw a man. Not a cop, a partner, friend, whack job, genius... just simply a man. Her body quaked with desire. She wanted to taste him, to explore every part of him.

Bobby waited for Alex to make the next move. Full of desire, he knew the only way to quiet his demons was to let it come from her. He felt her hand along his neck and her thumb stroking his jaw. She moved forward and took his lips with hers. Stunned at first, he was motionless. Then, slowly, as Alex worked her mouth against his, he felt joy spreading through him.

Bobby parted his lips and his free hand went around her back, pulling her more closely to him. Soon Alex was in his lap, their hands blindly tugging at buttons and zippers. An elbow flailed and knocked over the glass of wine. It looked like blood seeping into the paper of that first, tortured poem.

All of the elements of the moment fueled their passion: the scent of her perfume, the soft moans he uttered, the surprise of a hand in an unexpected place. In one motion, Bobby stood, lifted her and carried her to the bedroom.


	77. Grateful

First Kiss 77

The team moved in, weapons drawn. Almost immediately, they were met by a spray of gunfire. Even with the Kevlar, it hurt. Goren and Eames fell in succession, along with several others.

Bobby looked, careful to keep his head down. He could see more of the SWAT team in the room, with guns trained on the perp. He stayed put.

Eames could see a SWAT officer on his knees in the doorway, rifle aimed into the next room. She didn't try to move.

More shots, and then a shout from the next room. "Clear!"

Bobby and Alex turned to each other, unaware until that moment that they had been holding hands tightly. Two of the team members came up. They loosed hands and sat up slowly.

"You all right?" The younger man asked Bobby. He helped him remove the Kevlar. They were both surprised to see a spot of blood on his shirt. Bobby unbuttoned his shirt. The bullet had gone far enough through the vest to pierce his skin. "You'll need stitched up."

The man gave him a wad of cotton gauze to hold against it. Bobby turned to watch Alex, who had just gotten out of her vest. She looked over at Bobby and nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief. As he got up, he felt another sore spot. He looked down and saw a red mark over his lower ribs on his left side. At least that bullet hadn't gone all the way through.

As Alex walked Bobby out of the apartment, she peered into the next room and saw the lifeless form of the perp on the floor. Not one officer was tending to him yet. They were all busy taking care of each other. Alex stretched her hand around Bobby's waist and squeezed him tightly.

At the door of the bus, the EMT waved Bobby over. He peeked under the guaze at Bobby's wound. "I can take care of this right here," he said.

Bobby sat down on the bumper. Satisfied that he was in good hands, Eames turned to re-enter the scene. He reached out a hand and turned her around, asking with his eyes.

She lifted the side of her shirt. She too, had a red mark growing into a bruise on her ribs. "I'm okay," she said quietly, then turned and left him. Bobby winced as the EMT applied a local anesthetic to his wound.

Several minutes later, a new bandage was applied. Bobby eased his shirt back over it. Alex walked up, a vest in her hands. She showed him the bullet, half in and half out of the Kevlar. "That's the culprit, right there," she said.

Bobby stood and peered in for a closer look as another officer entered the back of the bus, holding his side. "I guess it's my lucky day," he said.

"I guess." She lowered the vest to her side. "I spoke with the Captain. He said we should knock off the rest of the day. Take you home?"

He nodded, and they walked down the street together.

* * *

Bobby sat on the couch in his apartment, the ruined vest on the coffee table in front of him. He was feeling the pain now, and was simply in awe that he had survived. All of the officers had survived. Alex eased down beside him and took his hand in hers.

"You all right?" she asked.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. You?"

"Just sore," she said and nodded.

Bobby looked down at their joined hands. He picked her hand up and pressed his lips against it. Then he turned his brown eyes to look at her face. Their hands bumped against their hearts as they moved closer together. A tender kiss said what words could not.


	78. No Substitutions

First Kiss 78

Bobby thrust himself deeply, and a name almost escaped his lips. He stifled himself, emitting a caveman-like grunt instead. After all, this was not the woman of his dreams who had her legs around his neck.

Twice more, and he gave himself over to the rush of endorphins in his system. He carefully lowered himself to the bed, disengaging and rolling beside her. She kissed his neck, squealing with delight. Bobby stared at the ceiling, conflicted. Physically, he was relieved… calm, even; but mentally, he was wired. He forced himself to stay beside her for a few minutes, then rolled out of the bed and into the bathroom.

She fell asleep while he was in the shower. He walked out, leaving her to finish out the night in the hotel room.

* * *

"Care to dance?"

Alex looked up from her bar stool at a handsome face. He had dark hair and a square jaw. He moved stiffly, the result of years of bodybuilding. His arm muscles were clearly defined even under the fabric of his shirt.

"Sure," she said. She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

They moved awkwardly to the music, two strangers pretending to be more. Talking was futile; neither one could be heard clearly over the volume of the music. Alex allowed him to pull her close, and tried to enjoy the sometimes mistaken bumps below the waist. It had been too long, after all.

A slower thumping rang through the speakers, and he slid his hands around her waist, onto her hips. He pressed her against him and whispered heavily into her ear. "You're so hot."

Hot wet lips pushed against her neck. Alex was completely unresponsive. He was attractive, but she wasn't the least bit interested. She pulled herself away from him. "You know, I should go."

"I'll come with you," he said.

She looked him up and down. "No. Not this time." She turned and walked away, leaving him to lust after her.

* * *

The weekend dragged on mercilessly. Bobby distracted himself with booze and hour upon hour of bad TV. His mind would not let him rest. No matter how much he drank, visions of Alex would infringe on his stupor. No matter what he watched, he found himself thinking of how Alex would act in the same situation. He went to bed, only to awaken, throbbing with desire.

It was completely intolerable. By Sunday evening, he put on jeans and a casual shirt, grabbed his things, and went to work. Maybe working a case would tune her out of his mind.

* * *

He'd been there for two hours when he saw the form walking casually towards him from the elevators. Even with only his peripheral vision, he knew instantly it was her. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he replied.

"I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Just… catching up on some things," he lied.

"Yeah, uhm, me too," she lied.

They stared into each other's eyes, each sure of the lie the other had spoken. "Good weekend?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, you know." He shuffled some papers and set them down in a pile.

"Me too," she said, sitting down across from him at her desk.

He avoided eye contact with her. "Good… that's…. uh, good."

She stared him down, until his eyes finally connected with hers. He looked away, then looked back.

She gave in first. "Oh, who am I kidding? It sucked."

"Me too," he said far too quickly.

"What the hell, Bobby, there's still a few hours of weekend left. Wanna go out?"

He tapped his pencil seven times against the wood veneer of his desk, then tossed it down. "Yeah." He stood up quickly, fidgeting while he waited for her to lead the way.

* * *

They found a new place about 3 miles away, and settled in for a few drinks. Both had scoured the place for familiar faces and come up empty. It was perfect.

They laughed easily together. Conversation came so naturally. She challenged his opinions without hesitation. He debated with her happily, and they often wound up in a draw.

Bobby finished off his scotch. "I'm the…. stupidest man on Earth," he said.

"What?" She probed, but he clammed up tight.

Alex looked longingly at the dance floor. "Dance?" she asked hopefully. He looked to the dance floor and back at her, then rose from his seat and held out his hand.

She put her hand in his and they walked together to the dance floor. She slipped easily into his arms. There was no awkwardness here. Bobby and Alex's movements were synchronized and purposeful. Their hips moved together and soon she felt his heat against her.

Soon his cheek met hers. She tilted her head, and his lips bit lightly against her neck. She felt his warm mouth over her earlobe, hot breath in her ear.

Alex found her own mouth licking and tasting the salt of his neck. He pulled away, and the eyes that met her were filled with purpose. He closed his mouth over hers, his tongue filling her mouth. His hunger matched her own, and they were lost together, no longer moving to the music, but to their own unique rhythm.


	79. Better Late Than Never

A/N A guest named Sell has requested that some of these be turned into longer stories. I'm saving my bigger story ideas for those projects, so I just wanted to open it up to any of you who might want to. If you'd like to take one of these snippets and flesh it out into something bigger, feel free! Just send me a message and let me know so I can read what you come up with!

Thanks to all of you for all the reviews and ideas. I hope you're still enjoying, even if I don't always play things by the book!

First Kiss 79

Alex moved to hang up her phone, and her peripheral vision caught him out in the squad room. She looked through the blinds of her office and smiled. It had been a long time. He headed for her door and knocked softly, just as she finished up another call, jotting a note on her desktop ledger.

She opened the door for him, shut it behind him, and closed her blinds. Then she gave him a heartfelt hug. "Bobby!"

"Eames," he whispered, then corrected himself. "Captain Eames." He stood back and looked her over, pure admiration in his eyes. She wore her hair up in a bun, a simple white button down over black pants, with her ever-present belt, scarred from years of hanging her badge on it. Captain Eames was all business. She exuded authority.

She gave him the same once-over. He'd gotten his summer haircut, lost all the curls. The short strands seemed to be all white, now. He sported a darker mustache and goatee, which suited his now-thinner face. He looked good… strong and confident.

"It seems to suit you," Bobby commented, waving his hand around the office.

She smiled, the shy one just for him. "It took a while to get the hang of it." She was interrupted by a knock at her door. Alex re-opened the blinds, then opened the door, admitting two of her young detectives.

"Captain, we just got a heads up from the 2-6. Nguyen is being cut loose." The young woman took note of the stranger in their midst.

Alex nodded at the information, and held out a hand toward her old friend. "Melissa Simon, Jake Farelli, meet Robert Goren." The detectives shared an excited glance, and reached out to shake Goren's hand, each in turn.

"Great to meet you, sir," said Jake. "You're a legend in the department."

Bobby grinned at Alex. "In more ways than one, I'm sure," he snarked, and she smiled.

Alex's face became more serious and she addressed her detectives. "Step up patrols in Nguyen's neighborhood, and chase down that lead with his cousin. Time is running short."

The nodded and muttered, "Yes, Ma'am," as they left the office.

Bobby looked up at Alex. "Kind of like us," he said with a smile.

She shook her head, grinning. "You don't know the half of it. Those two have telepathy." Her phone rang. She held up a hand in apology and answered it.

Bobby stepped out of the office and milled around Alex's squad room, drawing lots of attention from the detectives. The rumor had gone around, and they all knew who he was. He went to the coffee machine and poured two cups. He loaded one with sugar and headed back to the Captain's office.

Detective Simon stopped him on the way. "Mr. Goren," she said, "Do you have a moment?"

He smiled his most charming smile. "Sure," he said. She took the coffees from him and set them on her desk, then led him to a conference room where her partner was reviewing everything they had. The room was wallpapered with photos and documents. Bobby took in as much as he could visually while she briefed him on the case. He stood in silence, thoughtful.

"I'm a little rusty," he lied, his attempt at modesty.

"I was just wondering what your take on it would be," Simon said.

Bobby looked her in the eye, and surmised her intelligence, her confidence. Her partner leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. Bobby smiled. In three sentences, he told her exactly what she had already come up with on the case. His fourth sentence pointed out a discrepancy with the credit card receipts pinned to the bulletin board. Her partner snapped to attention and studied the receipts. The two young detectives shared a glance.

Gracefully, Bobby stepped out and gathered up the coffee cups. He joined Eames in her office once more. She was still on the phone. Tasting them both, he handed her the sweeter one, and was rewarded with a smile.

"Hold on a sec," she said. Cupping her hand over the phone, she looked at her friend. "Can we meet up for dinner later? Things are a little crazy around here."

He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Sure." She watched him close the door as he walked out and resumed her phone call.

* * *

Conversation was easy as ever over beers and sandwiches. Always the gentleman, Bobby escorted her home. She invited him in.

"Simon & Farelli told me how you cracked the case for them. You've still got it." She dropped her jacket onto the easy chair, sat on the couch and kicked off her shoes.

"They would've found it, I'm sure." He grinned. "They are a lot like us," he said again. "Farelli even folds his arms like you used to."

She laughed. "Major Case is wooing them away from me." She smiled again. "Maybe your little show today will keep them from jumping ship too soon."

He took off his suit coat and joined her on the couch.

"You look great, Bobby," she said. "I'm glad things have worked out for you."

He rubbed his fingers on the hair of his chin. "They have, pretty much… There is one thing, though…" He made eye contact only briefly, the same old Bobby as ever. Alex leaned forward with interest, raising one eyebrow slightly. His hand dropped back to his lap. "It's just one thing, but… it seems to be a dealbreaker for me."

She was hanging on his words now, waiting for the big reveal.

"Alex, I…I need you."

She was flabbergasted. It had been years! She sat back, worry settling on her face. "Need? Or want?" she asked.

Bobby looked at his feet, nodding his head. "You're right. I _want _you, that's the truth of it."

She sighed. "Bobby, I don't know. Things are so… settled now."

"I know, I know," he said. He looked at her and smiled. "Maybe it would be a good thing to… unsettle them a little. Like a soft breeze on fallen leaves."

She smiled at his poetry. Her heart was pounding wildly. When she'd awoken this morning, she had no idea her entire life was about to be turned on its head. She was silent, at a loss for words.

Bobby was encouraged by her silence. He took her hands in his and moved his face closer. "I'm not hearing a 'no,'" he whispered. With the softest touch, his lips met hers. He lingered a moment, and then moved back.

She stared into his eyes. She knew what he was thinking, and what he was feeling. Time hadn't diminished their ability to communicate without words. "But… how?" she asked quietly, her eyes tearing up.

"I miss the city. I'm moving back. Logan's already lined up a job for me."

Now she was surprised again. "Logan!"

Bobby grinned, his face still inches from hers. "His agency is doing pretty well. He said he'd take me on a… trial basis."

She was smiling, but a tear slid down her cheek. He waited hopefully. She raised her arms and hugged him tightly, laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh, Bobby!" she said.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her back.


	80. Kinky

First Kiss 80

Alex thought she felt sorry for Bobby when he rode in a car, but now, in coach on a passenger plane, she thought he looked like an accordian. She was supposed to sit in the window seat beside him. He stood up in the aisle, ducking his head and slouching as he moved out of her way. She squeezed past him and sat in her seat, where she fully expected to be trapped for the rest of the trip.

Bobby got in and buckled the belt on the aisle seat To his credit, he didn't complain.

A man came up and looked bewildered. "Uhm, I think you have my seat," he said to Bobby. "23 F."

Bobby looked around, and spotted an empty two rows behind him. "Could you, maybe…?" he asked, lifting his knee and turning sideways to demonstrate how little room he had and how much he needed.

"Oh, uh… sure." The man moved on.

She watched Bobby lean back and shut his eyes. "I requested an aisle seat. Why can't they ever get it right?"

She frowned, and looked out the window. Poor guy. He really needed the space they had in First Class, but she knew he couldn't afford to pay the difference.

Finally, the plane took off. Three hours to go. As soon as the seat belt light kicked off, Bobby stood and walked to the back of the plane, chit chatting with the flight attendants until they had to start serving snacks. Bobby came back and squeezed into the seat again. He had to slide almost into the middle seat when they pushed the cart past. As he slid back over, he glanced at her.

"They ran it into my knee one time," he explained. He got back up and paced up and down the aisle for a while, until he got a crick in his neck and had to sit down again.

Alex wished there was something she could do for him. "At least the hotel's supposed to give us King beds," she said.

He looked around, distressed. "Nothing here is made of wood!" He knocked on the back of the seat in front of him. "Maybe plastic will do." He smiled at her and winked.

One hour and 45 minutes left, and Alex had to go to the bathroom. He climbed out of her way and let her pass. Again, he went up the aisle, just looking for an excuse to stretch his legs. Once she returned, he settled into his seat again.

She watched him, and knew he was having one of his more hyper days. "Want a magazine?" she offered.

"Oh, uh, sure." He flipped through the pages, stopped on an interesting article, and proceeded to pay no attention to it whatsoever. His eyes bounced all over the plane. He squirmed, trying to get comfortable. He shut the magazine and handed it back, then stood in the aisle again, until the plane hit turbulence and he was forced to sit down.

Alex started a crossword. They passed it back and forth between them, and it seemed to take his mind off his discomfort. Even the plane landing didn't relieve him. He was forced to stay in the tiny seat until all the passengers behind them had passed. Bobby stood, head tilted to one side as they inched their way up and out of the plane.

He was limping by the time they got in the jetway. Alex decided she would pay for his upgrade on the trip home, if they couldn't score a free one. Forty-five minutes later, they were dragging their luggage into the hotel room. He shrugged off his jacket as he walked in. Soon after, his tie, gun and badge were in a heap on the dresser. Bobby hit the bathroom, then came out and stretched out fully on the bed. Eames methodically organized her things, then went into the bathroom to change into her evening attire: sweats.

When she came out, he was rubbing his neck at the shoulder and clicking through all the channels on the television. She saw it was the same side that he had used to tilt his head on the plane. Alex scooted in beside him. "Here, let me help with that." She took over rubbing his shoulder, and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh! Oh, right there!" he said, and she slowed down to work that one area a little longer.

Alex could tell he was starting to relax under her hands. Even so, he wasn't completely letting it go. She stopped. "Why don't you get changed? Maybe you can let go of some of this stress."

He did as she suggested, coming out in sweat shorts and his white undershirt. He sat on the bed again, but she surprised him with a gentle hand to his ribs.

"Lie down."

On his stomach now, he closed his eyes as he felt her sitting on his backside. Her hands worked the muscles of his entire back now, and it was pure bliss. Under Alex's spell, he did finally relax, losing touch with time, space, boundaries. She climbed off of him, and his hand reached out and grabbed her thigh.

"Thanks," he whispered, allowing his hand to stroke up and down against her leg. He rolled to his side. Bobby risked raising his hand higher. It brushed the soft skin of her belly just under the hem of her sweatshirt. He bunched the cotton fabric in his hand and tugged on it, bringing her down until they were face to face.

Now his fingers dabbled at her lips until his mouth met hers. Alex accepted the kiss, and leaned in for more.


	81. Relief

First Kiss 81

Bobby stopped working and stared at her empty chair. He checked the time again. 2:30. By now, it should be over and Liz would be taking her home. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and placed it on his desk so he could better hear it when it rang.

The call came thirty minutes later. He saw her name and snatched it up. "Hey," he said, and listened.

_Fine, just a little sore._

"So how long?"

_Three to five days. Be at work tomorrow._

"Okay… uh, hey, you need anything?"

_No, thanks Bobby. I'll see you tomorrow._

"Tomorrow. Okay. Take care, Eames." He hung up, and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He looked down at his binder. He'd need to be ready to take the lead these next few days.

* * *

Bobby and the Captain were the only ones who knew. Only Bobby noticed how she favored her arm as she was working. He knew she wanted to work to distract her from the worry, but he could see that the worry was sometimes distracting her from her work. He watched her closely, jumping in when she needed it.

Alex agreed to lunch with him. They sat across from each other over plates of food. Bobby was being overly attentive.

"You… you're worried about it."

She looked in his eyes. "Mom was a breast cancer survivor. My Aunt, too."

"You're still sore."

"Yeah. They said that'll will only be for a day or so." She raised her arm up, testing it as she touched the sore spot under her armpit.

He changed the subject then, and she was grateful. The afternoon would be busy, lots of follow-up calls, chasing down leads. She was grateful for that, too.

* * *

Two days later, they were on the sidewalk headed back to the car when her phone rang. "Yes, this is Alexandra," she said, and walked away from him, trying to find some semblance of privacy in a very public place.

He waited on pins and needles, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He saw her put the phone back in her pocket, saw her shoulders shake, and her hands move to wipe her eyes. Bobby walked up behind her. She sensed him there and turned around.

She was crying, but smiling, too. "Benign," she whispered.

Bobby scooped her into a hug. He walked her to the car and opened the passenger door for her. He squatted next to the seat, and gently kissed her on the lips. Then he shut her door, walked around to the driver's side, and got in.


	82. Sacred

First Kiss 82

Tick….tick….tick

The car and the evening were so quiet that Bobby could hear the ticking of his wristwatch. He looked at it again: 7:30. Glancing up at the doors, he wondered how long she would need.

_Tick…tick… tick._

Alex hadn't invited him to join her. It was a very personal thing, and Bobby wasn't particularly the type… still, when he'd offered to drive her, she had accepted quickly. He thought she'd even seemed relieved that he'd suggested it.

_Tick…tick… tick._

By 7:45, the night had gotten cold enough that the windows were starting to fog up from his breathing. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the sleeve of her coat draped there, arching toward the floor. He got out of the car, pulled on his own coat, and then picked up hers. He locked up the car and headed for the stone steps that led to the arched double doors.

If he thought the car was quiet, he'd been wrong. Once the door closed behind him, he was struck by a silence so deep that he had the impression he'd entered another world. The church was still, illuminated softly by a scant few recessed lights and innumerable candles.

He scanned the pews but didn't find her right away. He entered, and seated himself in the back row, staring at the altar, adorned with carved cherubim and seraphim. He entertained no thoughts of faith; the years of studying killers, along with the complete disaster that was his family had destroyed any possibility of him ever believing. He appreciated the peacefulness, though. And he knew Alex believed, though he couldn't fathom how. He took a long, slow breath, the air sweetened with a lingering hint of incense from the morning's service. He was even willing to accept that this was a sacred place, in the same way he recognized it in the crisp air by a mountain stream.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a heavy door closing. Glancing up, he saw Alex come back in and sit in a pew. He picked up her coat and slipped up a few rows, sliding in directly behind her. Without a word, he laid the coat over the back of the pew, next to her shoulder.

She sat a while longer, and he sat watching her. Finally, she picked up her coat and turned toward him. Her eyes were red and puffy from earlier tears. She struggled to find the sleeve of her coat as she walked toward the back of the church. He lifted it for her, and she slipped it on easily. They didn't speak until they were outside the doors, standing at the top of the stone steps.

"Thanks for waiting," she said. "I didn't mean to take so long."

He reached out and turned up her collar to keep the cold air off her neck. "I didn't mind," he said. He took a step down, then looked back at her. For once, they were eye-to-eye. "Did some good?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm glad I came."

In spite of the cold, neither one of them could bring themselves to interrupt the peaceful mood that had settled on them. Bobby smiled, and she could see his breath when he spoke. "It's a pretty church."

"Yeah, it is," she agreed.

The words were nothing, just an excuse to stand in each other's warmth. Slowly, they inched closer together, until their foreheads rested against one another. Alex took his hand in hers. She tilted her head slightly, and they kissed. Bobby's hand reached out, cupping the back of her neck. Alex placed her hand against his jaw. It was a long, delicious kiss, broken only by the need to come up for air.

The cold air nipped at their wet lips, and clouds formed in the air between them. "Let's go," he whispered. They held hands until they reached the car.


	83. Word Power

First Kiss 83

"You ready?" Eames asked.

Bobby was just typing something on his computer. "Just a minute," he said. He finished typing and clicked "send." Then he closed out everything and followed her out.

As they were leaving, Mike Logan opened his email. He grinned.

Thirty minutes later, Megan Wheeler stooped over his shoulder to read the report he was writing.

"This is abysmal," Mike said. "I wish I was better at writing these things."

"Abysmal, huh?"

He grinned. "My word of the day."

* * *

"So the coach tried to push the team…. With abysmal results," Bobby said.

Alex nodded in agreement and they continued searching the coach's office for pertinent evidence to their case. She rummaged through some files from a two-drawer cabinet. "Bobby," she said, holding a manila folder in the air.

He came over and she opened it. "An invoice and receipt. April 16th."

"Nice," he said, reading it over her shoulder.

* * *

Meeting up for lunch, the women slipped into their seats while the men recapped last night's basketball game.

"An abysmal performance," Mike said, shaking his head.

Goren grinned.

Alex looked up. "That's the second time I've heard that word today."

"It's Logan's word of the day," Wheeler explained. "He has to use it in conversation or he'll forget about it."

"Yeah, well, the last person I heard say 'abysmal' wasn't Mike, it was Bobby." She looked at her partner, busy talking basketball with Logan. "He's feeding him the words," she said.

"Bobby's giving Mike his word of the day?"

Alex nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

Alex smiled again. Bobby kept tossing glances her way. He knew something was up, but he wasn't sure what. Finally, the other people stepped out, leaving them alone in the elevator.

"What?!" Bobby asked.

"I know your secret," she said.

He was thinking _which one?_ But instead he said, "oh, you do?"

She walked out ahead of him with the grin on her face again. He followed. "And?" he demanded.

"It's going to cost you."

"You don't know anything."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself," and moved with a skip in her step.

"All right, all right! What is it?"

"It's gonna cost you," she warned again. They stood on the sidewalk, next to her car.

He sighed. "What will it cost me?"

She had a sparkle in her eye. "Oh, I don't know… maybe… a kiss."

He blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, I think so."

Bobby looked over his shoulders, and decided the coast was reasonably clear. He leaned down and kissed her right on the mouth. Raising back to his full height, he smiled at her. "What's the secret?" he demanded.

"Oh…" she teased. "It's abysmal."

He cocked his head. "You found me out," he said.

"Anybody else would just buy a book or something. How long have you been slipping words to Logan?"

Bobby grinned and shrugged. "A couple of weeks."

"You got one picked out for tomorrow?" she asked.

Another shrug. "Not yet."

"I have one for you." She grabbed him by the lapels and brought his face down to meet hers. She surprised him with a wet, lustful kiss. "Fervid." Her breath mingled with his before she stepped back, releasing his jacket from her grip. "Need a ride home?" she asked sweetly.

Bobby almost tripped over himself fumbling for the handle of the passenger door.


	84. O Beautiful

First Kiss 84

The crowds were starting to grow. Bobby worked his way to the food stand, the smell of barbecue assaulting him with every step. He glanced in Alex's direction, and saw she was moving a little faster through the line for the bratwurst. His eyes lingered a moment on her muscular arms, the red shirt complimenting her summer tan.

Finally, he walked away with a hot pork sandwich folded into his hand. He sipped his drink while he scanned the crowd for her.

"Hey, Big Guy," she said, and he spun around to face her. "Kind of hard to find you… you blend in." she gestured to his blue and white "USA" shirt.

He smiled at her and they walked together until they found an empty picnic table to share their meal. A group of performers passed by them, costumed in red, white, and blue and walking on stilts. Both detectives looked up at the spectacle. Bobby checked his watch. "Concert starts in a half hour," he said.

She smiled. "We'll never find a good spot to sit," she commented.

He glanced around and nodded. "Maybe not," he said. "Your family coming?"

"No, they decided to just have a cookout at home, set off fireworks in the driveway."

Bobby felt a warmth spreading through him. Alex had chosen to spend the evening with him, instead. He couldn't suppress his smile.

They cleaned up the remnants of the meal and tossed the paper into the trash can. Together, they milled around in the crowd, looking for the ideal spot to enjoy the music, or the fireworks, or maybe both. It appeared Alex was right, and all the good spots were taken. Bobby stretched his back and looked up at the tall buildings across the street. His eyes settled on one in particular. Without a word, he reached out and took Alex's hand, leading her back through the crowd towards the street.

She was confused about why they were leaving, but intrigued by whatever mischief he had in mind. She followed him willingly, enjoying the strength of his fingers against her hand.

When they entered the hotel, she tried to stop him. He didn't have the money for a place like this. "Bobby, no."

He gave her a warning glance and continued to the reception desk.

She still felt guilty that he was spending money on her, but the wide smile on his face changed everything. His happiness was infectious. She followed him to the elevator and into the darkened room. Bobby went straight to the window and opened the blinds. They had a wall-sized view of the skyline, complete with the river and the statue of liberty. He turned to her, with the widest grin she'd ever seen.

She smiled back. "It's great," she said.

He ordered wine from room service and flipped on the television in substitution for the concert. He took off his shoes and socks, and sat on the bed. "This is perfect," he said. "perfect view, perfect company, and we don't have to wait in line for a port-a-potty when nature calls."

She slipped off her shoes and climbed up next to him, adjusting pillows for her back. There was a knock at the door.

"And now there's wine," he said, jumping up and crossing the room quickly. After the man dropped it off, Bobby poured them both a glass. He handed Alex hers, and climbed back into the bed beside her.

As the darkness grew in the window, they laughed and joked and watched the concert on tv. Then Bobby grew restless, in anticipation. He went to the window. "Where do they shoot them off, anyway?" he asked.

She joined him at the window. "I think it's over there," she said, pointing. As he stared, she leaned her body against him. Almost subconsciously, his arm settled over her shoulder. Lady liberty's torch was lit up. She looked like she was waiting, too.

At last, the explosions started, each one bursting and spreading like a flower in bloom. Bobby's arm tightened around her, and she stretched her own hand out and across his waist.

They shouted in surprise at a particularly big one, that seemed to fill their entire picture window. Hurriedly, Bobby pulled up the chair from the desk and sat on it, yanking Alex down into his lap. Enthralled by the firework show, they didn't even think twice about what they were doing.

With her on his lap, he was assaulted by all of the scents that were undeniably Alex. Her perfume, her shampoo, and her own unique aroma mixed and filled him with desire. He eased his face closer to hers until their cheeks were touching. He was surprised that she didn't pull away.

When his skin met hers, Alex felt fireworks of her own. His musky scent filled her, and she struggled to keep from acting on the strong impulses she was feeling. Another large bloom filled the window, making her jump in his lap. They laughed, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Bobby nuzzled his cheek against hers, fully aware that there was something even better than the fireworks right in front of him.

She felt another spark as his lips grazed against the edge of her mouth. Overwhelmed by the scent of him, wrapped up in his strength, aroused by his gentleness, her lips were on his before she gave it another thought.

They melded into one as the fireworks climaxed in the window in front of them.


	85. You Only Live Once

First Kiss 85

Mike Logan was stooped over, loading files and other items into a box on the floor. The squad room was mostly dark, and unusually quiet. Goren walked up and stood opposite him. At half past midnight, they were the only detectives in the room.

"I just heard," Goren said. "It's true…" It wasn't really a question, just a fact to be verified.

Logan nodded. "In the words of a friend: I've served, I've protected… it's time for something else." He gestured to the empty chair beside him.

Goren nodded as he moved to the seat. "Good for you," he said quietly. "…can't be easy to do."

Logan opened his desk drawer and extracted a squishy ball decorated with the logo of the New York Knicks. He squeezed it a few times and tossed it to Goren. Bobby asked about his plans, and Mike told him.

"You know," Mike said, "It's hard to have a real friend when you're a cop. Maybe this'll give me the chance to…"

Again, Bobby nodded. "Some people find it here," he said. "Ross and Rodgers…"

"Uh! Don't remind me."

"Oh, you had kind of a… thing for her or somethin'…."

"No." Mike spoke sternly, giving a warning glance. "Never a… thing." He sat up straighter, and his chair squeaked.

"You know, she changed her hair to that blonde, and…. Wow."

Bobby smiled. "I managed to…mention it… to Ross once."

Logan grinned. "Yeah, I heard about that…"

"Not my smartest move." After a moment's silence, Bobby asked. "You and Wheeler?"

"Nah. She's just a kid." It was true, but there was more Logan didn't say.

"But you and Barek."

Mike was thoughtful, and his expression softened. "Once."

"That's why she left?"

"_After_ she left," Logan corrected. He turned the tables. "Eames?"

Bobby was surprised at the intensity of emotion that rose up at the mention of her name. He resisted the urge to punch his friend for even suggesting it. It was a fair question, after all. "No. Of course not."

"But you've wanted to," Mike said.

Bobby raised a hand to rub the back of his neck, and looked everywhere except at Mike Logan. "It takes two," he whispered.

"You know, she would."

Bobby shook his head. "Years ago, maybe, but not now."

Mike shrugged, sorted some trash out of his drawer and dumped the rest into his box. "Hey. You only live once," he said and stood. Logan looked all around the squad room, and ran a hand along the surface of his desk.

Goren picked up the box for him and set it on the desktop. They shook hands, and smacked shoulders in that manly "I'm not going to hug you" way. "Take care," Goren said.

"Take a chance," replied Logan. He picked up his box and left Major Case for good.

* * *

The smell of bacon roused Alex Eames from her sleep. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Warily, she threw on her robe and walked down the hall, wondering who the hell was in her apartment…cooking.

He still wore yesterday's pants and undershirt. His other clothes were laid over the couch in the living room. He saw her and poured a cup of coffee quickly, handing it to her.

Alex wrapped both hands around the mug and inhaled deeply.

"Good morning," he said softly.

She doctored up the coffee and sipped it, staring at him. "Bobby." She leaned against the counter. "What are you doing here?"

He gestured to the pots and pans. "Making breakfast."

"You've been up all night."

He tilted his head, shrugged off her comment, and held out a plate. "Are you hungry?"

Alex set her coffee down and took the plate from him. After it was loaded and placed on the table, she turned to retrieve her coffee from the counter. Their hands met at the cup. "Sorry, I was going to get that for you," he explained, but did not withdraw his hand.

She looked up at him, feeling the warmth of his hand, gentle against hers. The air between them seemed charged with electricity. He started to take his hand away, but she kept hers against his. "I might get used to all this," she said, smiling.

His free hand smoothed down her hair. He smiled at her, and lifted her chin with his fingers.

Alex knew he was going to kiss her. She saw him moving closer, and she knew. His lips were softer than she imagined, and as his tongue teased against hers, she felt large hands sliding inside her robe,

"Bobby," she managed to say as her own hands drifted, exploring him.


	86. Being an Ass

A/N This takes place right after "Amends"

* * *

First Kiss 86

Bobby wasn't sure when she would warm up to him again. He wasn't sure if she would warm up to him again. She'd been hurt…raw, and he'd rubbed salt into the wound.

He'd had to do it. She had to hear it. Now it was done, and there was no going back.

He'd tried to make up for it by protecting her, demanding respect for her. It wasn't enough. He hoped that maybe someday she would understand. In the meantime, he gave her space, and he waited.

* * *

Alex was across the squad room, having a coffee with Mike Logan. She was coming out of her fog, and she saw Goren busying himself with the file cabinets near the desk. He seemed jittery. Logan stopped, saw who she was looking at. "He's upset," she said.

Mike knew more than he let on. He looked at Bobby, and then he looked at Alex. "Sometimes it's not easy being an ass," he said.

She turned to Mike, locked eyes with him. He held his ground. She looked back at Bobby and took a deep breath.

Logan watched as she walked over to Bobby and convinced him to take a walk with her.

* * *

Alex didn't know what to say. Bobby, surprised by the invitation, didn't want to spoil it. They walked several blocks in silence, and found themselves in a sheltered bus stop. Eames sat down on the bench, and Goren sat beside her.

She sighed heavily. "Oh, Bobby… I don't know what to say." She looked at the street in front of her. "Sometimes, you know, feelings just don't make any sense."

In one glance, he studied her face. He saw that the dark circles under her eyes were beginning to fade... saw the lingering sorrow there.

"I know you had to do it, but I couldn't help being angry about it."

He nodded, remembering how he'd pressured her about reopening her husband's murder case. "I'm sorry, Eames," he whispered.

"I know you are." She straightened her back against the back of the bench. "There's just too much suffering. Joe died, and I suffered. An innocent man goes to jail… suffers. You have to confront me like that, and you suffer." She looked into Bobby's eyes. "I don't want you to suffer."

Bobby put his hand over hers. Two pairs of eyes went back to staring at the street. She leaned against his shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

She turned into him, and they shared a hug. Her lips touched his cheek, then his lips. She drew back, her sad eyes meeting his. "I don't ever want you to suffer because of me," she said. Pressing forward, she kissed him again.

Bobby returned the kiss, his arms holding her firmly.


	87. Cheater

First Kiss 87

"No way! You'll never be able to-! I used to work in vice! I've heard it all before." Alex folded her arms, challenging both men to give her their best shot.

Logan glanced around the empty squad room. He looked at Goren, then at Alex. He grinned. Then he bent forward and whispered in her ear. Leaning back, he looked in her eyes.

"You're hysterical," she said, and slapped him on the arm.

Mike moved away in defeat.

Goren looked at Logan, then glanced at Alex. Then he spun in a slow circle and seemed to be shaking water off his left hand. He picked up something off the desk, then set it back down. Then, tentatively, he stepped forward.

He said nothing at first, just stood with his lips poised at Alex's ear. The heat that radiated from their cheeks was in itself enough to produce the beginnings of a blush.

Alex worked very hard to maintain her poker face. That's when she felt his hot, slow breath against her ear. It was all she could do not to squirm.

Logan watched with interest. He could tell Alex was already blushing. He sat on the edge of a desk and folded his arms, knowing he'd already lost, but determined to enjoy the show.

Alex knew she'd lost, but she stood stock still, listening intently as he breathed into her ear: what his fingers would do…what his tongue would do… and where.

As he spoke, Bobby's left hand rested gently on her waist. His touch was so light it tickled. Bobby breathed a sigh into her ear and stepped back to see his results. Alex was crimson from the open neck of her blouse all the way to the tips of her ears. She stared into his eyes.

Logan, still smiling, stood and fished a crisp twenty out of his wallet. He dropped it on the desk next to Goren, who was frozen, staring into Alex's eyes. "You'll have to tell me later what you said," he chuckled as he left the squad room.

Bobby's thumb moved in circles against the skin of her waist. Her breath was shallow. "I guess you won," she panted.

"Not yet," he said. He leaned in and tasted her lips, his tongue lapping gently as his mouth worked against hers.

They came up for air, and he smiled. Finally, they separated. Alex ran her hands through her hair. Bobby rubbed his neck and put his hands in his pockets.

Alex picked up the twenty and held it out for him. "Aren't you going to take your winnings?"

One side of his mouth turned up. "I thought I just did." He sat down in his chair and leaned back. "You keep it. After all," he said, pulling her in to sit on his lap. "I cheated."

In his lap, they were even in height. She kissed him. "Cheated?"

"I already knew how to make you blush, and it has nothing to do with words." His hand slipped easily along her thigh.

"Oh. Well…" Alex nipped at his bottom lip and teased his mouth with her tongue. "I bet you can't do it again," she dared.

They shared a smile. Bobby devoured her in another deep, probing kiss.


	88. Backwards

A/N This chapter is rated M for explicit sex; skip it if you want.

* * *

"Oh, God, Bobby! Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she screamed, and he obliged, moving faster and faster, diving in deeper with every thrust. She squealed, and he felt her shuddering around his manhood. As amazing as it felt, he pulled out.

She screamed again, in surprise. She was too weak to move, too addled to ask the question. She lay there panting as he flopped next to her on the bed. His heavy breathing matched hers.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it, still unable to speak.

He smiled, and focused his thoughts on the cool air that was slowly taming his erection. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it, then laid her hand, entwined with his, on his chest.

"You didn't come," she finally said.

He could hear the disappointment in her voice. He took a deep breath. "This is all… backwards," he said.

"We've been waiting for years," she said.

He rolled to his side and smiled at her. "But this…"

"You didn't want this?!" she was shocked.

He almost laughed. "Of course… Alex, I want _you_. Of course I want this… too."

"Then why did you stop?"

"It's just… this isn't how I imagined it."

She was filled with insecurities. "I wasn't good enough."

"No, no, no! Not that. Please don't think _that_."

"What, then?"

Bobby's mind bombarded him with memories from the last 4 hours. "Think," he said. "Think back…did I even… _kiss_ you yet?"

It was Alex's turn to laugh. _Who cares?!_ She thought, but she could see in his expression that _he_ cared. "You want to kiss me?"

He smiled again. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Inwardly, Alex was tickled. Only Bobby would do this. Only Bobby would _be able_ to do this, to stop everything in the heat of the moment; to rewind; for a kiss. It was like turning the car around because you thought you left the coffee pot on. She raised herself on one elbow, and pushed her hair behind her ear. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was broken by her smile. "How was that?" she asked.

He smiled, too. "That was nice," he said. "But I was thinking something more…" his hand brushed against her bare nipple. He cupped her breast in his hand and raised himself over her, arching his neck to take her mouth in his. He was passionate…seductive. Their lips smacked as they parted. "That. Yeah, that's what I was thinking of…"

Slowly, it all started again. His lips moved from hers, down to her breasts. Her hands ran through his curls, and out over his muscular shoulders. She gasped when his left hand parted her still-tender folds. His lips sucked at her swollen clit, and she unwittingly pulled his hair. He froze in place, and she eased off. Bobby's fingers moved inside her. He breathed her in and moaned, his voice vibrating against all her most sensitive parts.

She grabbed his arm with her hand and pulled it upwards. He followed her lead and was soon nose to nose with her again. She cupped her hand on his cheek, and the next kiss allowed her tongue to mingle with his. He slipped between her legs as her tongue explored him. She raised her legs and inhaled sharply as he entered her, his hand guiding his rod at her entrance. He filled her completely, and she held him tightly.

The kiss was the focus now, the seat of all their passion. Each writhed slowly in place, twitching and jolting with pleasure and surprise at each unexpected twist and push.

Bobby held himself up over her with one hand and lifted the back of her head with the other. The kiss was deep and rich. At last, he pulled his mouth away from hers and breathed against her. "I love you, Alex," he whispered, rocking slowly overtop of her.

"Love _you_, Bobby," she replied, grinding her hips against his thrusts.


	89. Anything

First Kiss 89

"Anything I want, you say?" Alex smiled. She watched as Bobby shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Y-Yeah. An-Anything."

Abruptly, she sat down and scrawled a note. Her eyes sparkled as she handed it over to him.

He read it quickly. "Okay."

* * *

Alex was thrilled when she heard the doorbell. She looked at the clock in her living room. Right on time. Bobby was always right on time. She unlocked the door and let him in.

He had a couple of sacks in hand, and she pointed to the kitchen table, where he set them down.

She dug into one bag, opened a carton and found an eggroll. She took a bite and said to him, "Wait a minute. I gave you specific instructions about-"

Bobby held one finger in the air to silence her. He looked carefully at the bags on the table, grabbed one, and disappeared into the bedroom.

He came out wearing new blue jeans and a simple, blue t-shirt. He held his arms up in the air.

"Turn around," she said over another bite. He spun in a slow circle while she checked how tight the jeans wrapped around his ass. She nodded her approval and finished off the eggroll. "Good," she said.

Bobby got himself an eggroll and sat down. As he ate, he pulled two tickets out of his wallet and showed them to her.

Alex read the tickets and smiled. "Front and center!" She said excitedly. He nodded, grinning around his food, and she sat down with him until they finished eating.

"What's the rest of this?" she asked.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin and extracted a box from another bag. He held it out to Alex. "Happy birthday," he said.

She smiled as she opened it. Inside was a framed picture of the two of them, a snapshot from a friend's wedding reception. They were sitting together, laughing hard at one of Logan's stories.

Bobby handed her another box, this one smaller.

She took it, tilted her head in curiosity. Opening it, she found a gold chain bracelet. Alex laid it over her wrist, and he took the ends and clasped it for her, his fingers brushing against her delicate skin as he did.

Bobby's eyes were intense. "I believe you had other… instructions for me," he said.

She sat still, eagerly anticipating the fulfillment of her birthday wish. He moved in closer, smelling of musk and new clothes. His lips were firm but gentle as he took her mouth with his. His warm hand rested atop hers.

Settling back into his seat, he said again, "Happy birthday, Alex."


	90. The Zoo

First Kiss 90

Nate ran ahead, shouting excitedly about the giraffes. Alex smiled as she watched Bobby catch up to him, and scoop him up, settling him atop his shoulders. The little boy pointed, and Bobby pointed too. It was hard to tell which one was more excited.

"I'm bigger than you!" Nate squealed, looking down at Alex from his perch on Bobby's shoulders.

Alex grinned, "Yes, you are." For a moment, she caught the gleam in Bobby's eye. They all laughed as they watched a giraffe plod over and eat leaves directly in front of them. Bobby carefully helped Nate back to the ground, and they followed as he ran to the next enclosure.

If it were possible, the elephants were more exciting to the boy than the giraffes. He was enthralled by them, and Bobby and Alex were able to share a moment together. Bobby sat down on a bench and rested his aching knee, rubbing it absently with his hand.

Alex walked up behind him and dropped her hands on his shoulders. As she kneaded the muscles, he leaned his head back against her.

"You want some water?" she offered, and he nodded.

A moment later, she handed him the water bottle. Bobby unscrewed the cap and took a drink, answering Nate's question about the elephant's behavior as he did so. Satisfied, Nate turned back to observe the elephant again.

Alex dipped her head down and kissed Bobby on the nape of his neck. He moved his free hand down and gripped the bench, holding still to see what might come next.

She dropped a line of kisses across his neck and around to the hinge of his jaw. Alex's arms wrapped around his shoulders and she kissed his cheek.

He turned his face toward her scent, and was rewarded by the touch of her lips to his. He would have never let her go, but the boy's hand was on his leg, and the tiny voice was in his ear.

"Uncle Bobby," Nate said. "Make me big again."

Bobby tried to tell her everything with his eyes in the split second before he answered Nate. "Okay, buddy," he said, getting back to his feet before he scooped the boy up into his arms.


	91. By the end of tonight

First Kiss 91

"You know you don't have to."

Yeah, I know. You can keep on fighting the world alone, always alone, taking the blows on one cheek and then the other, never even getting the chance to bloody your knuckles against them…

I sync my steps with your long ones. "I know."

If I had any way to take this pain away from you… I would. Sometimes it even surprises me, but I really would.

I glance at you, and I can see you're wound so tight you're about to snap. We reach the door to your apartment, and I wait quietly while you open it.

As I slowly click the door shut behind us, I watch you absently leave a trail behind you as you empty your holster and all of your pockets. I set my weapon on the counter next to yours and kneel on your couch, looking over the back of it to watch you.

Your fingers press against your weary eyes, your strong shoulders slump. Your back is to me, but I can see the expression on your face as clearly as if you were looking my way. I know you.

You slip out of your suit coat and slip it over the back of a kitchen chair. Finally, you take hesitant steps in my direction. "I can get you a pillow, a blanket," you offer, coming even closer to my perch on your couch. Your hand rests on the puffy back of it, and quickly, I grip it in mine. I'm not going to let you go. Not until you drop this act, this show you're putting on.

My hand cracks your defenses. Your eyes search mine.

"Bobby," I whisper. I know. I know you. I lift your hand to my lips and kiss the back of it. Our hands never part as you move around and sit on the couch beside me. Reaching out, I take you into my arms and close my eyes. If I had any way to take this pain away from you…

It happens so subtly, I don't think either one of us expect it. I taste your neck. I feel your cheek graze softly against mine. I taste your chin, sinking slowly into your lips.

We part slightly. My heart is racing, as I feel your uncertain breath against my face. You don't say a word, but I know the question, as clearly as if you'd shouted.

"I'll stay," I say, desperately trying to give you comfort. "I want to." My hands fold across the back of your shoulders and I pull you back, taking your mouth with mine again. By the end of tonight, Bobby, you'll know at least one person in this world loves you.


	92. After the Fall

First Kiss 92

Bobby parked the car and turned to look at Alex, who was now sound asleep in the passenger seat. Six hours in the ER, mostly waiting… he knew she was exhausted. It was going to be hard to wake her.

A suspect had fled, and Alex had gone in pursuit. She'd slipped on a metal staircase and fallen hard. Thankfully, the x-rays showed no broken bones, just a sprained wrist and ankle, and a lot of bumps and bruises.

He reached out his hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Alex," he said, "We're home."

She stirred, and he got out of the car. Bobby went around to her side and opened the door. She was struggling to reach the seat belt release. He reached across her and it broke free easily. She leaned on his strong arms as she got out of the car. Alex hobbled toward the door of the apartment. Bobby grabbed the bag off the console and locked up the car. He hopped forward a couple of steps and offered her his arm.

He let her go long enough to open and then close her apartment door. When they were safely locked inside, she was lowering herself onto the couch. "Hungry?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Just thirsty. Some juice?" she asked him, and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Sure," he said. Quickly, he poured her a glass and brought it back. She reached out with her bad arm, then saw the heavy wrap on it and held out the other instead. She drank down the entire glass. "Thank you," she said.

"You need some rest."

She leaned her head back and sank into the couch. "I'll rest here," she whispered, closing her eyes.

He touched her arm, and shook his head at her. "You're hurt. You can't sleep on the couch. C'mon." Alex allowed him to help her to her feet, and down the hall to her bedroom. She even let him help her change. Bobby's choice of a simple nightgown was brilliant. She wouldn't have any elastic pushing against her bruises.

He was very chaste about the whole thing. She left her bra on, intending to remove it once the nightgown was covering her. She couldn't reach the clasp with both hands. Without a word, he stretched his arms around her and forced the hooks free through the fabric of the nightie. He held one strap for her and she leaned away, working it off her shoulder and pulling her hand through. Alex was able to get it off the other side by herself. She tossed the bra to the floor, and painfully laid down in the bed.

He tucked the blanket around her and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "I'll be on the couch," he said, and kissed her.

Drawing back, he saw her eyes wide. Anxiety filled him, and he started to turn away. She touched his forearm, where the cuff of his shirt was rolled up. "Bobby," she said. "Do that again."


	93. Misunderstood

First Kiss 93

At the sound of the doorbell, Mike collapsed on top of her and groaned. As his body pulled away, their kisses continued. At last, he was out of the bed. He pulled on his boxers and an old flannel robe and walked to the door, which was ringing again.

Mike looked through the peephole. "Oh, God!" he groaned. He unlocked the door and opened it, but stood squarely in the way. "What, Bobby? It's like 3 in the morning or something."

"You were up," Goren said, trying to step in past him. Mike didn't budge.

"What do you want?"

"You got company? Cuz… I'd like to get a beer."

"Bar's closed. What do you want?" He didn't see Carolyn creep up behind him.

Goren seemed genuinely remorseful. He waved and looked at the floor. "Hi, Barek," he said. "S-sorry."

"Goren, if you don't tell me what the hell reason you're here, I swear to God I'm gonna…"

Bobby looked briefly between the two and almost backed away. Logan grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him inside the apartment. As he shut the door, Carolyn said, "I'll make a pot of coffee."

Once she was out of sight, Goren said nervously, "It's- It's Eames."

"She all right?"

"Yeah, nothing happened." Bobby glanced at him. "Well, that's just it. Nothing happened."

"Whoa, back up. I'm not following."

* * *

It had been a three day stakeout. They had lived in the little office suite, taking turns sleeping on the cot Goren had set up. As usual, they saw more of each other than coworkers should, but neither allowed this to distract them from their purpose. Professionalism was at the forefront.

And then Bobby said it.

It was one of those impulses, those damned impulses that he was so accustomed to acting on. Sometimes it was touching things, a paper on a desk or picking up a piece of artwork from a shelf. Sometimes, like today, it was speaking. Speaking with absolutely no filter.

He spoke, and she stared at him. She simply stared until he put his tail between his legs and left.

* * *

Goren finished the story as Carolyn returned and delivered coffee to the men. She went back for her own, and cream and sugar, then sat down on Mike's overstuffed chair.

"I've been out… walking… ever since. I don't know how to take it."

Mike swallowed and felt the warm coffee sliding down his throat. "Did you call her? Try to explain?"

Bobby shook his head. "My battery… phone's been on the fritz… it's dead again."

"Well, there you go, then. She's probably been trying to call you. Let me see it, maybe my charger will work."

Bobby handed over the phone and Mike went off In search of a charger. Carolyn looked at Bobby, who was increasingly uncomfortable. He kept his eyes focused away from her.

"What exactly did you say?" she asked quietly. She wasn't best friends with Eames, but she did feel that they knew each other well. She couldn't imagine anything he might have said that would produce this result.

Bobby's cheeks reddened, and he stared at his shoes. "I … I… uhm… I told her I wanted more. I told her… I wanted to see her more."

"And that's all?"

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I may have told her… what parts I wanted to see…"

Carolyn's cheeks reddened at that, and she didn't ask any more questions. Her mind searched through everything she knew about Alex. That shouldn't be enough, either. She knew Alex was attracted to Bobby. She should have been thrilled at his suggestions.

"Got it, got it!" Logan called from the kitchen, where he'd plugged in Bobby's phone. "She called a couple times, but she's been texting you, Bobby."

Bobby dragged his feet going into the kitchen. He was eager to know what she said, but he was afraid her anger might be insurmountable. He took his phone from Logan and began reading the texts. As he read the last few, Mike's doorbell rang.

The three shared some meaningful glances, and Mike hurried to answer the door.

Eames stood there, her face drawn with worry. Her voice faltered when she spoke. "Mike, have you seen-?" He stood out of the way and she saw Bobby.

As Alex walked up to Bobby and hugged him fiercely, Mike shut the door, took Carolyn by the hand, and went to bed.

"I was worried sick," Alex said, tears running down her cheeks.

He stifled a sob of his own and squeezed her tighter against his chest. "My phone, you know…" he said.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," Alex cried. "When you said what you did… I just didn't know what to say."

He didn't say a word, just held her and took a deep breath.

"I just… I work so hard to ignore all those… feelings."

"I shouldn't have said it," he breathed.

"No! You were right to say it!" She pulled away, her eyes burning with intensity. "I'm glad you said it, Bobby. It just… surprised me." They stared a moment, and she continued, "I want you, too."

With that, he lowered his head and kissed her, overwhelmed with emotion. They whimpered and sighed as they groped at each other.

Logan wandered out of the bedroom. "Left the coffee pot on," he explained to the two who never broke their embrace. After going to the kitchen to turn it off, he walked past them, saying over his shoulder. "Just be sure to lock up when you leave."


	94. Dark

First Kiss 94

"Wow," Alex said, holding her coat tighter against her chest.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"I don't think I've ever been in dark like this." She glanced around at the surrounding New Jersey woods, her flashlight clicked off, hanging by her side.

He clicked off his light, too. Standing behind her, he strained his eyes into the darkness surrounding them. The trees were thick enough to block the glowing haze of the city from their view. All they could see was black, and stars high overhead.

She shivered, and his arms wrapped around her. Curious, Alex turned her head, only to be met by his lips on hers. Her body moved to meet his, enjoying the warmth he radiated. Her mouth moved with his as his hands stretched down and cupped her ass cheeks. The sounds of the night were background for their panting breath.

As they slipped apart, she put her hands on his shoulders. "I have to call the paper," she said. "I just found the Jersey Devil."

He laughed and gave her rump a squeeze.


	95. Fitting Room

First Kiss 95

"Damn!" she said, and dropped her hand to her backside, where the hardware from the doorjamb had just caught and ripped her pants.

So they'd detoured to the clothing store on the way back to 1PP. It was closer than her house, and she could finish out the day without embarrassment. He hung back amongst the racks of clothes, fingers testing the texture of the fabric of the garments in front of him. His eyes were on her, though. She was rushing, but still took the time to make sure it was something that suited her style. She picked up a pair of slacks, checked the size, then held them against her. At last, three pair of pants in hand, she headed past him in the direction of the dressing rooms. Bobby's fingers let go a silk sleeve and he followed.

The rooms were in the back of the store, men's on one side and women's on the other. There was a vacant desk in the central part, where an employee was supposed to guard that no one was wearing items out of the store. Alex walked purposefully in and disappeared around the corner.

Bobby glanced quickly over his shoulders and followed her past the vacant desk, into the women's area, and stuck his hand in the door of the large stall on the end just before she closed it. Her jaw dropped, but she said nothing.

He stepped inside with her and latched the door shut. Then he leaned up against the corner. She stared at him, humor in her eyes, and a question.

"I-uh…I just wanted to see how they fit," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up.

She shook her head and smiled. "This isn't how it's usually done," she said. Before he could give up and walk out, she touched his arm. "Shut your eyes. I'll tell you when you can open them."

Bobby's smile returned, and he did as he was told, visualizing the sounds he heard: her pants slipping down, new zipper unzipped, stepping in…right leg first? He didn't have to wait to be told to open his eyes. He already knew when she was finished. She was facing the mirror, smoothing out the fabric against her thighs. He added his hands to hers, and she turned her head, glancing up behind her.

He pressed her thighs back, pulling her against him as his mouth covered hers, his lips working with hers, lifting, kneading, sucking. She felt the heat of his tongue as it rolled against hers. At last, they drew apart.

She panted, her words a whisper. "Pretty good fit."


	96. Love Boat

First Kiss 96

"Aw, great!" Alex complained. "I better call Ross." She picked up her cell and walked away, along the starboard deck of the cruise ship. "Captain? Yeah, you know that suspect we were tailing?"

She paused and listened, "Well, he's on a cruise. And so we're on a cruise."

Now she listened to him rant about international laws and extradition orders and departmental expense reports. She nodded. "I know, sir. But he's here. And we want to catch him. If it's any consolation, at this point, we're stowaways." She looked up and saw Bobby showing his badge and ID to one of the cruise staff. "Uh, Nova Scotia, I think. Yes sir, we'll keep you posted."

She joined Bobby, and showed her badge to the man in uniform. They started walking. "He's taking us to the captain, so we can explain."

The Captain was willing to help, so long as they followed the letter of the law. Bobby & Alex were given the assistance of several cruise staff in searching for their suspect. Luckily, they apprehended the suspect before leaving US waters. A police boat skirted alongside the cruise ship, and the criminal was sent back to New York, and Bobby 'conveniently' spent too much time wrapping things up onboard. Alex stayed with him, a good partner. They missed their ride back to the city.

Bobby grinned at her as the others walked away. "Scored us a cruise, see that?" He said proudly.

"Great. Did you get us a place to sleep on this ship, genius?"

Bobby turned and walked quickly to catch up to the ship staffers before they went below deck. "Juan," he jerked a thumb in the man's direction, "is going to speak with the Captain. He asked us to wait in the cafeteria on the upper deck."

Bobby and Alex made their way through the ship, up the spiral stairs to the upper deck. They walked to the bow, and found the cafeteria easily. They helped themselves to iced tea, then couldn't help but eye all the food. They sat down at a table, and Alex poked her fork at a piece of carrot cake she'd picked up.

"Ohhhhh…" she said, savoring the sweetness in her mouth. It was a good thing her eyes were closed and she didn't see Goren's face as he observed the pleasure on hers. As she opened her eyes, he looked away quickly, and folded his hands in front of him while his left knee started to bounce.

"Have you ever done a cruise before?" she asked.

"Only working," he said. "That casino ship, you know."

"Oh, Bobby, you're in for a treat!" She said. "I took a cruise to Cozumel a few years ago."

"I remember."

She looked up at him. "You do?"

"Sure. It was early summer. You were gone… a week."

"Anyway, it's all about the dessert." On cue, she ate another bite of carrot cake and her eyes closed again and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her.

Juan arrived and passed Goren two key cards. "The Captain welcomes you aboard, with his compliments for your fine work today. Your room is below decks, number 7-E."

Bobby and Alex grinned and thanked him.

* * *

The room was small, nothing more than a bed and a tiny bathroom. Alex laughed at the elephant-shaped towels on the bed and hopped on, leaning lazily against the headboard as she watched Bobby stoop and explore. He stuck his head in the bathroom door and then looked back at her. She laughed.

"Afraid you won't fit?"

"I know I won't fit in there," Bobby said. Head bent from the low ceiling, he stepped over and sat on the bed with her. He sighed, finally able to straighten his neck. "Uhm…" he began, looking around. "Only one bed…"

"You can keep one foot on the floor, you know like the old sitcoms." She teased him with a grin.

"Oh… well…" Keeping his left foot on the floor, he turned his body towards hers. He took her arm in his left hand and pulled her closer, until her breath was against his face. "That's… going to make it kind of hard to…" He brought his lips to within millimeters of hers, then let go, turning his body back towards his grounded foot.

Alex approached him from behind on her knees. She put her arms around his shoulders, nipped his earlobe, and breathed hot and slow against his ear, whispering. "You can sleep in the bathroom, then."

Bobby groaned and laughed at the same time. He spun around and pinned her down against the bed easily. She was laughing at him playfully.

She watched his eyes sparkle, and then turn dark. His lips were warm and delicious against hers. He started to pull away, but her mouth followed his and took him in another, deeper kiss.

When they finally released, he heard her say "It's all about the dessert."


	97. Peace, Love, and Farfegnugen

First Kiss 97

"Lewis," Bobby whined. "That is _not_ a muscle car."

Lewis pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "It's still a vintage automobile. And a great piece of American History."

"Lewis," Bobby protested. "It's not even an American car." He looked behind him and showed Eames his exasperated look.

Bobby followed his friend further into the depths of the garage, Eames trailing behind. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby," Lewis said. "Put yourself there. Go back in time, man." Lewis opened the door of the '68 Beetle and got behind the wheel as Bobby let Eames climb into the tiny back seat. Bobby then folded himself into the passenger seat and pulled the door shut. "For all we know, somebody drove this baby to Woodstock."

"We could take it to CSU," Eames suggested. "Probably would still have traces of drugs and God knows what DNA samples." She looked around, poked her finger against the front seat.

"Eames, this wasn't a makeout car," Bobby said.

"Well not for a gargantuan like you."

"Uh, I'd be willing to give it a try," Lewis offered, looking at her in the rear-view mirror. She winked at him.

"What is the record for stuffing people into one of these, like 14 or something?"

"It's 17, set in 2009 in Florida. And it was a '71. They were bigger than this one." Bobby looked at his two friends, who were sharing a 'Bobby Moment.' "What? Car and Driver Magazine. I'm not allowed to read all of it?"

"Read, memorize, what's the difference?" Lewis snarked. Alex chuckled.

Bobby turned as far as he could, straining to look her in the eye. "No way we would get even two more people in this car."

Lewis grinned. "Funny you should say that." He honked the horn, and some college kids filed out of his office, beers in hand.

"Oh, forget it," Bobby said, opening the door and climbing out.

"Hey, Gorilla, get back here," Eames said. Bobby turned to her. He should have been angry that she was calling him names, but one look at the fun-loving sparkle in her eyes and he knew he was going to play along. He sighed and flipped the seat forward, then climbed in as Eames scooted over. One by one, with some direction from Lewis, the kids piled in with them. Bobby and Alex found themselves lying on the back floorboards, the hump of the drivetrain pressing uncomfortably into Bobby's ribs as more and more college kids landed on top of him. Eames was in no danger of being crushed. He had sheltered her body with his own, forming a little safe zone for her. His face was cheek to cheek with hers.

"I'm sorry, Eames," he said. "Lewis has the dumbest ideas sometimes."

"Except for the fact that I can't move, I kind of like it," she said. The groans of the other people in the car were becoming more pronounced.

"You're not wearing your weapon, are you?" He asked.

"No, you?"

"No, thank God. "

Finally, Lewis honked the horn and led the group in a drunken cheer. Then the doors opened again and they hastily squirmed back out. Bobby felt the last body scramble off the top of his and pushed himself up on his arms.

In a flash, Alex turned over and kissed him, right on the mouth. He froze, shocked and surprised. Alex grinned. "I've never seen you speechless," she smiled. She pushed up on her elbows and kissed him again, and this time they didn't stop. Not even when Lewis banged on the roof of the car asking if they were all right.

It was a make-out car after all.


	98. Cruising down Memory Lane

First Kiss 98

"Happy Birthday, Bobby," Alex said as she walked him into the convention center brightly lit and filled with vintage cars. His eyes lit up and his smile was the biggest she'd ever seen him wear. To Alex's delight, he seemed to giggle, just once, before he practically ran over to the closest car on the floor and looked it over. She followed behind him, from one car to the next. He was like the proverbial kid in a candy store.

Every once in a while he would remember she had accompanied him, and would pop his head up from under the hood to tell her something that made that particular car special. He was a fount of knowledge, from the practical, like engine specs, to the trivial, like which movie stars drove which cars in which movies.

When they reached the last corridor, he slowed. Ahead was a spearmint green '56 chevy, heavy on the chrome and with glossy white accents. Alex stopped at his side, and he pointed. "That's… uh… that was the first… uh… that's a classic car… uh…"

Alex grinned at him, using her eyes to beg him to just spit it out.

He swallowed, and coughed, and cleared his throat. Then Bobby waved his hand in the direction of the car. "That's a make out car."

Alex's eyes sparkled. "And it was your first."

Only she would be able to pick up his assent. She noticed it easily. "This I gotta see," she said and rushed ahead of him. Alex looked into the open door that led to the back seat, then straightened up and turned to him. "What was her name?"

His cheeks colored. "Uh, Sarah."

"Sarah," Eames repeated, looking into the back seat again. "And you were…"

"I really don't think I should kiss and tell, Eames," he said.

"Oh, so it was recently?"

If looks could kill… but instead, Bobby cleared his throat again and said, "I was 18."

"And she was..."

"Look, we don't have to…"

"Shall I guess?"

"Forty."

Alex almost fell over with shock. "A real Mrs. Robinson, eh?"

"It was legal."

"Oh, relax." Alex walked around to the front of the car, looked at the engine, then came back to stand in front of Bobby. "What did she look like?"

"What?"

"This cougar who showed you the ropes."

"Uhm, well… she was tall… and thin… she smoked."

"And?"

"She had big… uhm… breasts…"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Did you notice anything else about her? Hair? Eyes?"

"She was blonde. And she had blue eyes, but one of them was almost green."

"Was that so hard?" She nodded with approval.

"Of course not. You never forget your first." He folded his arms and looked down at her. "While we're on the subject, how about you? Who was your first?"

"Mitchell McPherson."

"And you were…?"

"19."

"And he was?"

Alex rolled her eyes at his tit-for-tat game. "20."

"Where?"

"I don't think we need to get into that."

"Oh, no! You made me fess up, now you do the same!"

Alex took a deep breath and looked him squarely in the eye. "The top bunk." She turned and walked back to the front of the chevy.

"Wait! Who was on the bottom bunk?"

"God, I don't know! It was a frat party. I was drunk. I don't even know how many other people were in the room."

"Well… what did he look like?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes, a tattoo on his right bicep. He lifted weights, so he had a nice shape…"

"You weren't that drunk," Bobby said.

"Okay, okay. The other people in the room don't matter," she said and took a few steps away again.

"Well, that's true," he mused, but then added sarcastically, "except for the fact that _they were in the room!_" She shrugged and walked around the other side of the car, letting her index finger slide along its edges.

"That's it, isn't it? You were… aroused _because_ the others might have seen… or heard… "

"Stop analyzing me, Bobby. I was a stupid college kid who drank too much. End of story."

Bobby looked over his shoulder and saw that most of the owners in the vicinity had vanished, probably in search of a decent dinner. The chevy sat vacant, with no one around to guard it. He slipped over the rope and into the back seat.

Alex stood a moment and pondered what he'd just done. Then she looked around, ducked under the rope, and joined him. They shut the back doors, and sat in silence for a long time.

"Pretty roomy," Alex finally said.

Bobby stretched and dropped his arm onto her shoulder. He smiled when she let him leave it there. He smiled again when Alex dropped her hand onto his thigh and left it there. "Something about these old cars…" he said as he turned and dipped his head. Her lips were soft and moist. "You know," he whispered in between kisses, "somebody might catch us anytime now."

She smiled under his mouth, and turned her body toward him even more. Her hand pinched the head of his cock and then landed on his knee. Bobby groaned. "What did that old lady teach you, anyway?" Alex asked.

He grinned, and his tongue snaked past her lips and behind her teeth. He plucked at her nipple with his fingers and felt it rise to attention under her blouse. He pulled Alex onto his lap, and she gasped in surprise, feeling his length, hard against her crotch.

Bobby unbuttoned her blouse and then released the clasp that held her bra. He set to work laving her nipples, while his hands squeezed and molded the soft tissue of her breasts. Alex's fingernails dug into his hair until they became caught in tangles. Without thinking about it, she arched her back and pushed herself against him. With a heavy slurp, her breast fell from his mouth and she felt his heavy breath against her skin.

Bobby's eyes were on fire. His gaze burned right through her and she felt a sporadic twitching between her thighs. As she pushed her mouth hard against his, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. He turned and eased her back against the seat. They heard voices and split apart immediately. Alex wrapped her arms tight across her bosom, and he quickly shed his zip-up hoody and gave it to her to wear. Once she was covered, he opened the door on the driver's side and got out. Alex followed, and they hurried away, hand in hand, ignoring the remarks they heard behind them.


	99. Kiss of Life

First Kiss 99

"It isn't what you think it is."

Her voice was harsh, nasty even, but Bobby kept pace with her, letting the words fall to the ground and roll down the sidewalk behind them. "Well then, what is it?"

With folded arms, she closed her eyes and shook her head. Alex sighed angrily. Anger was good, now, today. Anger was where she needed to be.

"Alex?" His face was just at her shoulder, in her personal space.

She pushed him away. "Just leave me alone, Bobby."

But he didn't. He followed her all the way to her apartment. And somehow, she must have been grateful for it, or she would have made more of an effort to stop him at her door. Alex sat on the couch, arms still crossed.

"All right, fine," Bobby said. "Don't tell me what it is, tell me what you think I'm thinking."

Now she was really angry. "Why can't you just drop it?! Maybe I don't want to tell you anything!"

He stepped closer, and sat down facing her, on her coffee table. She was surprised it didn't break. He didn't speak, just waited.

"You think just because you've read everything in history about human psychology that you can badger me into confiding in you. As if that would help! As if saying anything about it would actually help!"

Again, he sat in silence. Under the weight of his gaze, she felt a little rip, like something giving way in her heart. She sobbed. "You don't know what it's like!" Hot tears ran down her face, and she blinked them away frantically trying to see him, to see if he knew what he was doing to her.

"So tell me… what it's like…" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"It hurts, okay?" The sobs were out of control, now. "You can't know how much it hurts."

"Try me."

"You've never loved someone like that. You've never married. You've never known what it is to share a dream with another person." Alex was so distraught that she didn't see how the last comment made him flinch.

"And the case today, brought it all back?"

"I lost my baby!" she cried. "Joe and I… and now I will never, never have…" Her body was wracked with sobs. She covered her face with her hands, smearing the tears all over.

Bobby set his hand against her knee. He'd done it. He'd broken through the thick wall of her defenses, and now he was sorry for it. He gathered her into his arms, shifting his body over to the couch beside her. He held her as she cried, and all he could think of to say was "I'm sorry," over and over again.

All of her emotions were of equal intensity: the anger, and the despair. Her mood shifted again, and given that intensity, he was frightened by it. Hopelessness. She quieted, closed herself off from him again with her arms folded across her chest, and stared blankly at the baseboard.

Still sitting beside her, his brow furrowed as he lovingly brushed her hair back away from her eyes with his fingers. The vacant look in her eyes shook him to his core. "Alex?" he whispered, but she didn't respond. He ran the back of his fingers against her cheek, but she still didn't budge.

When he took her chin in his fingers, she allowed him to turn her head to face him. She even managed to look him in the eye, but there was no spark there. Nothing more than a dim, barely managed flicker.

Bobby's heart ached for her, and without thinking, he pushed his mouth against hers. He kissed her hard, desperately. It was his own form of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

It seemed an eternity, but at last, he did feel the pressure of her lips kissing back. He felt her hands gripping the open collar of his shirt. All at once, her life-force came rushing back and she wanted him with the same depth as her earlier despair. When their lips parted, she mashed her cheek against his late evening whiskers and nuzzled his face with her own, gently nipping at his earlobe.

Bobby struggled to regain his self-control. His breath was ragged, and he worked to calm it. He pushed her back until he could search her eyes again. She took his face in her hands and kissed him hungrily twice more before he rested his head against hers and struggled not to kiss her back. "This… I know you think you want it… but this…"

She shushed him and kissed his lips again.

"Alex, no. You don't want to do this. Not this way."

His words reached her this time, and she collapsed in tears in his arms. Bobby held her, and kissed her head, and stroked her back, until she had no more tears to cry.


	100. Easy

First Kiss 100

Easy. Everything about this was easy. The time they'd shared on the hike, and then cooking dinner together. Now, staring into the flames as the campfire crackled, Bobby looked up at the stars and smiled. This was easy, too.

He was leaning back on his arms, his feet lazily crossed in front of him, just out of reach from the flames. Alex was sitting on her knees, leaning over on one arm, drawing shapes in the dirt with the other hand. They hadn't said two words in the last hour, but she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be.

She drew a squiggle, and he sat up and added a line to it. She drew a curve; he drew a circle. Within a few moments, they had drawn a cartoon figure with a flower on its head. They laughed, and he kissed her. That was it. It was easy.

And in that moment after the kiss, Alex blinked up at him. He sat waiting, comfortably, to see what her answer might be. He wasn't tormented about it. He had no regrets, only hope. Alex saw the man she'd seen every day for years. She knew him, she knew his secrets. She knew his heart. She knew she could reject him and they would carry on as they had for years, best friends as always. She knew she could accept him and he would give her his soul.

She saw the lines in his face, eased now by the peace they'd found together in this little retreat. His eyes were shining, reflecting the licking of the flames next to them. She raised her hand and took him by the neck, her thumb alternately raising and smoothing his whiskers. Alex leaned in and tasted his bottom lip, then his tongue. His hands settled in the small of her back, and he tasted her, too.

It was just like that. It was easy.

* * *

A/N I made it to 100! Woo hoo! And most of you took the ride with me! Thanks! I am going to mark the story complete, but I will continue to add to it whenever I feel like it. (After all, I haven't gotten to a bzillion yet!) Thank you all for reading and especially for the reviews! And I'd still love to hear from you!


	101. Samba

A/N Told you there would be more! Sell, this one's for you! Sorry if my translation isn't right on.

First Kiss 101

Bobby had called her, asked her to come to Carnival with him. Alex couldn't say no. This week had been hard on them both. He had been moody, and stubborn, and when they had spoken, it had been with angry undertones. For all the times he drove her crazy with his behavior, situations like this, when the street would be throbbing with people, would bring out what she loved best about him. He would feed off the energy of the others and he would be happy.

How could Alex pass on a chance to see Bobby really and truly happy?

The music and the people got louder and thicker as she approached. She moved past the street barricades in time to see the last of the parade floats coming by. The bright colors were stunning. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out quickly.

"Hey," she said, holding her other hand over her ear. "Yeah, okay." She hung up and walked further down the street. Her smile grew, and she waved when she saw him. He bounced over and took her by the hand, his eyes sparkling. "C'mere," he said, and led her across the street, through a shop and into the back courtyard, where there must have been a hundred people dancing to the music of a live band.

A samba started, and he began to dance in front of her. He turned and led her into the middle of the crowd, dancing all the way. He pressed his body closer as the song went on. Soon their hips moved together as one. His breath was in her ear, and she was overwhelmed by his aroma: sweat mixed with aftershave. Alex could feel her body responding with desire.

She closed her eyes, determined to enjoy the moment, even if her desires would go unfilled. If she had known the meaning of the song, she might have cried.

_I can no longer __feed__  
__this __love __so crazy__  
__it's suffocating__  
__I have __a thousand reasons__  
__To stop __loving __you__  
__No, but __I do not want to__, my __crazy love__  
__I have __a thousand reasons__  
__left __to __forgive__  
__For __love_

The song continued, as did her body's yearning. Alex turned her head, and suddenly her lips were against his neck. Emboldened by his scent, she tasted him. Bobby's breath hit her hard, and his hands slid over her hips and up the small of her back. He nudged downward, forcing her to abandon his neck. The passion of his lips had the same rhythm as the music. His tongue danced with hers.

_Não posso mais alimentar_

_A esse amor tão louco_

_Que sufoco_

_nao sei que tenho mil razões até_

_Para deixar de lhe amar_

_Não, mas eu nao quero_

_agir assim, meu louco amor_

_Eu tenho mil razões_

_para le perdoar _

_Por amar_

_-Sufocu, Alcione_


	102. ICE

First Kiss 102

They handed him the clear plastic bag with her things in it and told him what room she would be in. Bobby glanced over at her one more time, and decided it was time to call her family.

Sitting down in the waiting area, he rummaged through her purse until he brought out her cell phone. He pulled up the contacts list and began to scan down. His name was in red. He was surprised. He clicked on his own name, then looked at the details. She'd made him her ICE. He was the first person to be called in case of an emergency.

Bobby shook off the new knowledge and went back to the list. He scrolled down and found the numbers for her whole family. He paused. He knew Liz was the one who usually took care of these things, but he didn't think he could handle Liz very well at the moment. He moved the cursor to Johnny's name and dialed.

"Hello?" Johnny said.

"Hi, uh, Johnny, this is Bobby Goren."

"Hi Bobby."

"Look, uh, Alex is in the hospital. I wanted to let you guys know."

"Is she all right? What happened?"

"Well, she-she's better now than she was. She, uh, she got stabbed. They're moving her out of ER to a room now."

"Which hospital?"

"NYU Downtown."

"We'll meet you down there. Keep Alex's phone in case we need to call you."

"Yeah, okay." He dropped her phone in his pocket and carried her bag of things to the elevator.

* * *

She turned her head when he came in, and gave him a weak smile. Bobby smiled back, and set her stuff down on the floor.

"Hannah said to tell you they're throwing the book at him."

She nodded, feeling the pain.

"I… uh…. I called your brother. They're on their way."

She nodded, and reached out for his hand. She saw the blood on his shirt and looked at him in alarm.

"This? Oh, that's yours. I'm fine."

She stared at him as if she wasn't sure she should believe him.

He held her hand between both of his and petted her. "It just happened so fast, Alex. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and croaked out, "Don't."

He nodded. He would do whatever she said. It had happened quickly. They were escorting a person of interest to one of the conference rooms, when he lifted a pair of scissors off Jeffries' desk and stabbed her with them. Bobby had been right there, but he wasn't fast enough to stop it. Within seconds every cop in the room was on the guy.

Bobby leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, something he could have never done a few years back. He saw her lips curl into a smile before she drifted off again.

* * *

The whole family was gathered into the room, discussing the logistics of her care once she got home. Bobby leaned quietly against the windowsill, eyes darting back and forth with every exchange.

"Bobby will take me home," Alex said.

He looked up at the sound of his name.

"Okay, and then I can come over and stay tonight and-" Liz's voice filled the room again.

He caught the pleading look she threw his way. "I can stay," Bobby said. "For tonight. Give you guys a chance to, you know, relax at home."

Every member of Alex's family gawked at him, then turned to her. "Please," Alex said quietly. "Just for tonight."

"Okay," Liz announced. "Bobby will take you home and stay tonight. And then what time will you leave for work in the morning, Bobby?"

"Uhm, I can go in a little late. 10."

"I'll be over at ten o'clock, then." Once she laid out a plan for the next week, the members of Alex's family kissed her goodbye and left. Bobby scooted in closer, sat in the guest chair by the bed.

"Thanks," she said. "I just… couldn't deal with the… noise, anymore. I wanted to have a quiet night tonight."

He smiled at her. "It's my job," he announced. "I'm your ICE." He saw her grin broaden. A nurse came in and Alex signed several forms before Bobby was allowed to walk her out of the hospital. He helped her into the car and clicked her seatbelt for her. As he leaned over her to do that, Alex gripped his lapel in her hand. He stopped, and found himself wrapped up in a kiss.

When she let go, he gave her his best smile.

She shrugged. "I needed that," she said.


	103. Prom

First Kiss 103

"Oh, Alex… really?"

"Sure, Bobby. Look, he's been looking forward to this for a long time, and with the recent violence at the school, they're going to cancel it if they don't get enough chaperones."

"I didn't even go to my own prom, Alex."

"Great! A meaningful life experience for you."

* * *

He wore a black tux, with a white shirt, black vest and a straight black tie. He patted the tie gently with his hand, checking that it stayed in place, before ringing Alex's bell.

His eyes ran the length of her, from her open toed heels, up her slick nude nylons to the hem of her dress, just above her knees. He followed the black fabric up, until it broke away and curved toward her shoulders, exposing just enough cleavage to make him lick his lips nervously.

He smiled. "You look great," he said.

She held her black handbag while she took him by the shoulders. "You look pretty good, yourself."

He held out his arm, and she took his elbow in her hand. They walked comfortably out to the car.

* * *

"Where is he?" Bobby asked, leaning over so he didn't have to shout so hard to be heard above the music.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. He was told that he _must_ check in with me as soon as he arrives." She scanned the room. "Oh! There he is!" She waved, and a very lanky and bashful Nathan walked over to her, his blond girlfriend matching him, step for step. Her dress was royal purple, and so was his vest and tie.

"Hi, Aunt Alex," he said, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. "Uncle Bobby," he said, and shook the man's hand. "This is Katherine."

The girl said hello, and they made polite small talk for a few minutes. Nate thanked them for offering to chaperone the dance. They made a polite excuse, and drifted towards the dance floor.

Bobby looked at Alex. "Wow. He's really grown." Bobby looked over at her, finding himself in another swoon after seeing her cleavage. "I feel old, Alex."

"We are old, Bobby."

"Hey, I only _just_ retired."

"Because you didn't have any money saved up." She poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "Face it. You're a geezer."

They laughed, and then he said. "How come I aged and you didn't?" Grinning, she turned to him, but she saw that dark look in his eyes. He spoke again. "You're beautiful, Alex." His arm fell over the small of her back, and he pulled her close. "Beautiful," he said again, taking her in a meaningful kiss.

They moved apart, and she smiled at him. "Cut it out," she said, smacking him lightly on the chest. "We're supposed to be setting an example, here." She turned so they were standing side by side, shoulders touching, but she kept a firm grip on his left hand. They watched the high schoolers dancing. "Why didn't you go to your prom? You love dancing."

"Oh, uh… no money. I was saving up, but in the end… it went for… groceries or something." His eyes looked out on the crowd in front of him.

Alex tugged on his hand, forced him to face her. "I guess if this is your one and only prom, you'd better have a dance." She tugged again, and he walked out to the floor with her. When the fast song ended, and the slow one began, Bobby pulled her close.

It was the best dance of his life.


	104. Trapped

First Kiss 104

What a fucking mess. Alex struggled again against the broken couch that now held her ankle like a mousetrap. "FUCK!" she screamed, followed by a steady stream of curse words that would have made any of the boys in the precinct blush. Her flashlight shone a steady blaze of light against the floor and a single, broken box in front of it. She eased herself back down as far as she could with her hands.

This sucked. This was her Dad's storage unit, and the only reason she was here was because he'd asked her to find some box full of her mother's things. He wanted something. He was remembering her, coming to terms with losing her, finally. So Alex had agreed, and the damn pile of furniture she'd chosen to climb on had collapsed and now she was fucking trapped.

The muscles in her left arm shook from the constant tension, and then gave out completely. "Ow!" she cried, as she felt something tear near her groin. Tears welled in her eyes, and she blinked them away angrily. That hurt like hell. It hurt like hell, but now her back was against the cold floor. She reached out with her uncooperative left hand and pulled an old ottoman out from under a collapsed pile. She managed to scrape it across the floor until it was close enough for use.

With a deep breath, Alex pushed herself up with her arms and felt the corner of the ottoman against her butt. Painfully, she held on to that purchase long enough to scoot the thing all the way under. Then she breathed a sigh of relief and let the tears fall freely.

She glanced around again, taking in all the junk around her. "Help!" She called, and was answered by a soft tapping of the door against its frame. There was no one here. This place could be a fucking ghost town.

What the hell did he need all this crap for, anyway? He probably hadn't seen most of it in 30 years.

The phone was out of the question. She'd shed her light jacket when she'd come in, and it was nestled safely in the left hand pocket. 10 feet away. Her only option was to get unstuck, or wait to be found.

Given the pain in both her ankle and that tendon near her hip, she was inclined to just wait. At least she wouldn't hurt anything else. "Help!" she called again, to no avail.

"Fuck," she said again. Alex thought it through. She'd had to give her Dad's code to gain admittance to the storage complex. No one else would be able to get in without a code. She hadn't told her Dad, or anyone, for that matter, that she was headed there _now_. _Today._ She'd only said she would get it for him and had left. For all they knew, she might have waited a week before going after the box.

The ottoman was making it more bearable. Alex tried again to lift herself free, and felt the broken boards squeezing against the skin of her leg.

She sat and alternated between calling for help and trying to wiggle free until the beam of her flashlight dwindled to a skinny strip of gold.

"Fuck," she said once more. And for good measure, let loose every curse word she knew.

"Alex?"

Holy shit, it couldn't be! "Bobby! Back here! I'm stuck!"

She saw the bright beam of his flashlight coming closer. He looked down at her, taking in her unladylike posture, her tear-streaked face, and her grimace of pain. Bobby held the flashlight with his right and reached down inside the couch with his left. She felt his hand move gently past her leg.

"Okay… uhm… I'm going to count to three, and when I say three, I want you to pull yourself out of there, okay?"

"Okay."

"One, two," his hand tightened on the broken piece of board, "three!" He held it fast while Alex yanked free. She fell off the ottoman and cursed, then whimpered.

Bobby let go and turned his flashlight back on her. "You okay?"

Tears fell. "No. I think I pulled something." She didn't want to tell him where.

"Oh. Okay," he said. He moved forward. After assessing her posture, he asked, "where are you hurt?"

She sighed, and put her hand almost in between her legs. "Fuck. Here."

Bobby paused, and raised his left hand to cover his mouth. She knew he was laughing. "Here," he said, handing her the flashlight. Before she knew what hit her, he had lifted her easily off the ground. One arm was tucked under her knees and the other supported her back. Alex raised her left hand and curled it around the back of his neck. With her right, she aimed the flashlight in the direction of the door.

As he stooped to drop her into the passenger seat of the car, she raised her lips and kissed him.

Bobby smiled. "What was that?"

"For rescuing me."

"I'd love to see what you're going to give your doctor." He glanced down at her sore groin, and she smacked his cheek lightly before kissing him again.


	105. No Shit

First Kiss 105

"No shit, Sherlock."

Bobby gaped at her. She was ruthless today. "Alex," he began.

She interrupted him with a steady stream of the same old run of the mill crap the captain had been feeding him.

Angrily, Bobby pursed his lips and headed for the vending machine. He had to get away from her… from this.

He water bottle jammed before falling past the theft guard gate at the bottom of the machine. Bobby banged it a couple of times, with no effect. His anger got the best of him, and he grabbed the machine between his hands and rocked it back and forth until the water bottle fell free. Satisfied, he steadied the heavy machine and pulled his drink out. On the spot, he opened it and took a drink.

Ross was talking with her again, and she looked just as irritated with him. Bobby smiled, and remembered that she always had his back. After another swig, he screwed the cap on and went back out to his desk. The Captain was out of sight now, and he leaned over his partner.

"I,uh… I need to talk," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the interview rooms. He didn't miss the wary glance towards Ross' office as she nodded and followed him to the room.

Alex closed the door behind them and folded her arms. She stood in anticipation.

"Look, I…uh, I don't know what all is going on there," he gestured towards Ross' office, "but I know what I see. You're caving."

"Caving?! What the hell, Bobby?"

He raised his voice, "I know, that's probably not the way to say it, but you're… Alex, do you still trust me?"

She squirmed under his gaze. "Of course I trust you, Bobby," she said quietly.

"So why all the-?" he gestured wildly with his hands to complete his sentence.

Alex sighed, pulled out a chair, and sank into the seat. "I'm… being diplomatic, okay?"

"Diplomacy."

"Yes, and if it makes you feel any better, it's grating on me."

Bobby paused, tossing the notion in his mind. "Okay…okay. Look, Alex, I… I know you've got my back. You always have."

Her head reared back, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she knew it was sincere, and not an accusation. "Damn right," she managed to say, drawing a welcome grin from his face.

"So now, here, while we're in private: What do you want me to do?"

"Bobby, I want you to get me the hell out of here. Let's go run down a lead, any lead, I don't care."

He smiled again. As they filed by Ross' office, both were keenly aware of the Captain's not so subtle stare. Bobby collected his binder from his desk and they walked down to the elevators.

* * *

They'd wasted time on one of the Captain's theories and now were driving into the bowels of Harlem, following Bobby's gut. Alex tried not to dwell on the repercussions they would face when they arrived back at the office.

"Over here," Bobby said, and she parked. He got out, paced a little as he waited for her. Although they met with some resistance at the door, Bobby turned on the charm and before long they sat in the old woman's living room.

She chatted with them about her grandson, mostly non-essential stuff, but anytime a person was talking, it was a good thing. Bobby scrawled some notes and they took turns asking questions. When Bobby heard the footsteps outside, he stood. When he heard the key in the door, he put his binder down. Alex stood, as well.

Bobby's suspect, Williams, turned to run as soon as he set foot over the threshold. Bobby tackled him, oblivious to the screams of the old woman. Alex, weapon drawn, kept one eye on her and the other on her partner. Moments later, Bobby led him inside, confined in cuffs. "Go ahead, sit down," he told the man.

Bobby got his cell out, stepped outside, and called for backup. Eames holstered her gun as Bobby walked back inside. "They'll be here any minute," he said.

The suspect was angry, but wasn't going to try anything in front of his crying grandmother. After reading him his rights and transferring him to the care of the patrol cops, Goren and Eames walked out together. She stopped him in the alley between the buildings.

"You all right?" she asked.

Bobby grinned. Truthfully, he was sore, with more than one unnamed ache. He liked the rush of adrenaline, though. "Yeah," he answered.

"Must be nice to always be right," she teased. _I bet I can stump you,_ she thought.

"Eames, I…"

She stepped closer, cornering him against the bricks in the wall. She came closer, grazed her lips lightly against his. Bobby's face was comical: a mix of surprise, embarrassment, pleasure, and desire.

"Eames, you… you want more?"

"No shit, Sherlock," she teased him before she grasped him by the lapels and pulled him in for a deep, shameless kiss.


	106. Your Help

First Kiss 106

He was waiting. Again. I bristled, and I'm not really sure why. "You know, Bobby, I don't need a Goddamn chauffer."

He didn't even seem to feel the sting. He shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood."

"You're checking up on me." Another shrug. I kept my mouth shut and climbed in the SUV. I didn't pass up on the ride home. I'm not stupid.

"So, uhm… how's it going in there? With Olivet?"

"Patient-Doctor privilege."

He grinned. "I know. I just thought, you know…"

"Look, Goren. I'm tired. And believe it or not, an hour on her couch makes me even more tired. So don't push me."

Bobby's smile faded and he nodded soberly. "Dinner?" he asked. "At your place, I mean."

Did he not hear anything I just said? What the hell. "Sure. As long as you're up for cold pizza."

"Good enough for me."

* * *

I took my time in the bathroom. I could hear him out there, banging around, rooting through my drawers. I chuckled to myself. He'd probably been wanting to get in my drawers for years! When I finally came out, in my comfy yoga pants and tank, he was waiting at the table for me. He'd shed his coat. His first few buttons were loose and his sleeves were sloppily rolled up against his forearms. He'd helped himself to a beer.

I saw his eyes lock on to the fading scars at my wrists. I rubbed them and sat down, hiding my hands under the table.

"You're… healing up?" He asked.

I realized he hadn't really _seen_ me since I was in the hospital. "Yeah," I answered. "More or less."

I went to retrieve a glass from the cabinet, and I had to move slowly to keep my shoulder muscle from giving out when I raised my arm. He appeared at my side and got the glass for me. That irritated the crap out of me. I sighed and opened the fridge.

I struggled, but managed to pull the heavy bottle of juice out of the fridge. Just my luck, the damn cap wouldn't come off. He saw my frustration, took it from me and twisted it free with no effort whatsoever.

I shoved the bottle away and it tipped, spilling all over the counter. Bobby grabbed it and righted it and looked at me in exasperation.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Alex, I thought—"

"Well that's the problem, then, quit thinking."

I stormed out of the kitchen and stomped down the hall to my bedroom. Then, for some reason, my mood changed in a microsecond and I went from thoroughly pissed to absolute despair. I hugged myself and tried to stop the sobs from coming.

I barely heard his knock, it was so soft. He must have been full of trepidation. The fact that he was there, on the other side of the door, just made me cry harder. I don't know how long it took, but the next thing I remember, he had his arms around me. Gentle arms. Strong, warm, gentle arms. Every time I moved, he let go a little. He wanted me to know I wasn't trapped in those arms. I turned to him and my head fell against his chest.

I don't remember anything, really. I don't remember the soothing words he cooed at me or the way his hand felt as it moved up and down my spine. All I remember is I felt safe. And eventually, the sobbing stopped.

I do remember the next part. I remember his soft kiss to my forehead. I remember I touched his whiskers. I remember I tasted his lips. I remember the shiver that spread through my insides.


	107. Smartass

First Kiss 107

Alex came back from her short break with a fresh coke in her hand. She looked through the glass and saw Bobby, still as intense as before. She knew his tells, though. She could see he was tiring. She checked the time on her phone. Four hours. Bobby had been at it for four hours with this guy. With no break. She frowned, looked at Bobby again, and rapped the window with her knuckles.

Bobby rubbed his hand over his face, glanced in the direction of the two-way, then picked up his things and exited the interrogation room. The look on his face as anything but happy.

"You need a break," she said.

"I've almost got him," Bobby protested.

"You need a break," she said firmly.

"Right. Fine. Great." He stormed out and headed for the bathroom down the hall. Alex turned and watched the suspect through the window. He was tired, too. Hell, even his lawyer was tired. The lawyer stood and walked out of the room after whispering some instructions to the man. He spotted Alex in the observation room.

"My client is to speak to no one until I return. And I'm setting a limit on this right now. 30 minutes, and we're through. This is bordering on abuse. And another thing. My client is to have a restroom break and a refreshment."

Alex smiled. "Certainly," she said with her most charming voice. She watched the lawyer hurry down the hall and spoke under her breath, "anything you say." She waved over the uniformed officer at the door and instructed her to escort the perp to the bathroom.

Bobby came back as they were leaving the room. He threw a look of alarm in Alex's direction. "Lawyer made me do it," she said. "And we're on the clock, now. Thirty minutes."

"Did you, uh…?"

"I didn't talk to him."

Bobby nodded and stretched his back.

Alex studied him. He did look refreshed, even if he was still tired. When the lawyer and client were back at the table, Bobby got a look of encouragement from his partner and went back in. She observed through the glass as he took the man's words, and twisted them just enough to get a rise out of him. He verbally poked and prodded until finally, with 2 minutes left on the clock, the man's temper got the best of him and he screamed out a confession, accompanied by a threat. Bobby waited for the others to come in and cuff him, then watched quietly while the man and his lawyer left the room.

He sat on the edge of the table, and barely caught Alex's smile as she walked in.

"Nice work," she said.

He raised an eyebrow in her direction, then he turned his head, scanning the room. "Get me outta here," he said.

One side of her mouth turned up mischievously. "Name your poison," she said.

"As long as it's in a bottle that says Glenlivet," he answered, following her out of interrogation.

* * *

Alex hadn't intended to get him drunk, but as the conversation rolled along, the bottle slowly emptied. He went to refill his glass again, and was disappointed to get only the final drops from the bottle. Bobby downed them in a shot and leaned his cheek against his palm.

His kitchen table was a throwback from the sixties. She wondered if he got it from his mother's place when she was moved to Carmel Ridge. She fingered the chrome that ran around the perimeter of the table, and was surprised to hear him speak again.

"I was really pissed at you," he blurted out, his cheeks rosy from the whiskey, and his tongue moving a little too slowly to speak clearly.

Alex just looked into his eyes.

"Today, when you made me take a break."

She shrugged and grinned. "You did need one, didn't you?"

"I almost didn't pull it off," he said.

"You pulled it off. You always do."

A spark had settled in his eye, and it was his turn to stare at her. Bobby was always stunned by her faith in him.

"I watched you, you know." She finished off her own glass of whiskey, the same one she'd been working on for the last hour. "You're like… a virtuoso in there."

He scoffed and turned his head.

"No, really! Every thing he said, every move he made, you were right there, on it, turning everything back on him. Masterful."

He groaned. "You're full of it."

Alex looked down demurely and one corner of her mouth turned up. "I admire you."

Bobby had never been able to take a compliment. It was a completely foreign concept to him, to his upbringing. He pushed away from the table abruptly, and stood. He staggered and swayed and caught himself on the edge of the counter three steps away.

"Whoa!" Alex cried, rushing over and steadying him with her hand. "You're a little drunk, aren't you?"

"Think so, Detective?" He grinned.

"Smartass." She smacked him on the thigh.

Bobby grabbed her by her belt and pulled her close to him. For a moment, their eyes met, and then wet mouths pressed together. Neither could stay who started it, it was one blissful moment of synchronicity.

She broke the kiss, but they kept hands on each other. Bobby's languid eyes simply stared. His smile never wavered. "I admire you," he slurred.

Alex laughed. This time, instead of a smack, his thigh got a smooth massage. "Smartass," she breathed, dipping her hand into his pocket.


	108. Spellcheck

First Kiss 108

They sat across from each other, engrossed in the paperwork. Alex typed, paused, backspaced, typed, paused…

"Bobby, amalgamous."

He barely looked up. "Hmm? Uh, all a's till the 'ous'."

"Thanks."

He burrowed back into the report he was reading, writing edits in pencil with his left hand.

"Homologous?"

"All o's this time, until the suffix."

"Thanks."

"What are you writing?" He finally asked.

"My report on the Mancuso case."

"You're kidding."

"No."

He stared at her.

"I'm just… trying to challenge myself a little. No reason for my reports to be mundane."

"Actually, using the proper vocabulary will paint a much clearer picture for the reader." He glanced over at Ross' office. "Provided your reader has as rich a vocabulary."

Alex laughed. "I doubt I'll stump him. You might, but I'm sure he'll follow my writing just fine."

Bobby just sat and smiled.

Alex hit 'save.' "Lunch?" she asked.

He nodded, grabbed his suit coat and followed her down the hall.

* * *

"You're just using me," he teased as he hovered behind her in the deli line.

"Dictionaries are heavy. You're mobile." She smiled at him. "And I don't have to wait around looking anything up. Your response time is under 5 seconds."

He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "You like my response time?"

His breath tickled her ear and she tilted her head with a blush. Bobby's fingers slipped easily down her hip before dropping away, setting off alarm bells in Alex's head. She stiffly took two steps forward and placed her order, acutely aware of his pleasure as he danced along behind her, his excess energy forcing him in and out of the line.

Alex took her tray and walked to a table. Setting the tray down with one hand, she turned to watch him as he gathered his napkins and condiments. Her tray missed and clattered to the floor. Alex groaned and squatted down to clean up the mess.

He set his tray on the table and squatted down with her. Somewhat hidden by the top of the table, he leaned towards her and stole a kiss. "I'll get you a new one," he said, rising to his feet with her wasted tray in his hands. Alex sank into her chair, stunned, as he went back to the counter.

She was still daydreaming when the tray bumped against her hand. She snapped out of it and moved her hands out of the way. Bobby's lips were curled, and he had a twinkle in his eye.

"You're up to something," she said.

His face was a picture of innocence. "Ball's in your court." His words were simple, but oh, the situation was not!

They ate in silence while Alex contemplated her next move. To her surprise, Bobby did not seem to regret what he'd done.

As they were leaving, she squeezed herself past him in the doorway. "Tantalizing," she whispered.

"Uh, a's and a z." He looked confused.

Alex smiled at him and led him down the building's hall. She ducked into the stairwell and climbed up three steps. Then she turned back to him and held out her hands, palm up.

Bobby stepped closer and dropped his hands into hers. She pulled, and felt the heat of his body against hers. She left his hands at her waist and put her own against the line of his jaw. Alex pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him ravenously. Bobby's hands tightened and slid into the small of her back.

In her desire, she raised her leg and climbed him, hooking her feet around his waist. He dropped his hands to support her behind, and the kissing only grew in intensity. Bobby put one hand on the stair rail and slowly lowered them both to the stairs.

"You're just using me," he teased her as his hands explored her body.

"Never," she replied, her articulation impeded by his lips probing hers.


	109. Something

First Kiss 109

Something's up with him today. He's overly present. He's making an effort to participate in every conversation, look, thought, deed, with every person he encounters. He's overdoing it. He's scaring people.

"Eames," he says, holding out a fresh cup of coffee for me.

"Thanks," I say, looking into his eyes.

He looks back. Weird.

"Got something on your mind?" I ask.

"No, why?" He says. Liar.

"No reason," I lie back.

"Finnegan says he is hoping for a boy," he comments.

"Oh, you talked to Finnegan." He never talks to Finnegan. He thinks Finnegan is a walking bag of air.

"Yeah, you know. His wife's pregnant."

"You got a new year's resolution or something?"

"Eames, it's August."

August! That's it! "Come with me," I say. He follows me down the hall to the elevators. I have no idea where I'm taking him, just trying to think of somewhere private. He says hello to every damn person we pass, even asks how they're doing. With interest.

I take him to the properties room. I slip Heather a fiver and tell her to go ask about Finnegan's baby. When the door shuts, I turn to face Bobby.

And he, as he's been all day, is right there with me. One hundred percent focused, interested, wondering what I'm up to.

"Close your eyes," I order him. I didn't add _and try not to use any of your other senses._ I pulled out a chair and sat him down so I could reach him better. When I got my lips within reach of his, he drew back.

"Eames, what?" He asked, his eyes still closed. At least he was trying.

"Shut up, Bobby." I swooped in, latched my lips onto his and slurped him up like a midsummer popsicle. He drew in a breath when he got the chance, and gently explored my lips with his own as I dropped the pads of my fingers against the back of his neck.

Finally, I drew myself away. "Happy Birthday," I whispered, and he gave me a toothy grin.

"How'd you know?"

I tapped my badge, which was secured to my belt. "Detective, remember?"


	110. Filling In

First Kiss 110

"No."

"C'mon, Goren, let me help. You know you want me to."

"If I ever needed help with women, Logan, I would never turn to you."

"Ouch." Logan sniffed. "Fine. Suit yourself. I guess I won't tell you where you can find her tonight." He walked back to his desk, leaving Goren to tap nervously on the edge of his before gyrating his head wildly and smacking his palm against the smooth wood.

Goren stood and strode over to Logan. "Right. Where?"

Logan grinned. "Oh, no. I'm not making this so easy for you." He gave Goren a mock pout. "You hurt my feelings."

"I'll hurt more than that if you don't give it." Bobby leaned forward, using his body to intimidate Logan.

Logan, however, expected it. He rose to his full height and looked Goren directly in the eye. "No reason to get ugly. Just be here at 7 and I'll drive you over there."

Goren took three steps back to his desk, then spun on his heels. He raised his finger in the air as he spoke. "Just remember I didn't ask for your help."

"Whatever," Mike chuckled.

* * *

By 7 p.m., Goren's anger was gone, replaced by nerves. He'd changed clothes at home, now wearing tan Dockers and a royal purple dress shirt. He sat down and waited for Logan to finish typing.

"You ready?" Logan asked with a smile.

"I've been ready a long time," Bobby admitted.

Logan shut down his computer and they walked out of the building together.

* * *

Alex sat at the table, resting her chin in the palm of one hand while stirring her drink with her straw in the other. She watched the people in the bar, dancing, drinking, talking, playing pool. A large form came close and she raised her eyes.

Bobby leaned over and gave her a smile. "Mind if I join you?"

Alex scooted down a chair. "Go ahead."

"Waiting for someone?" he asked.

Alex checked the time. "Stood up," she explained. "Again." She didn't look at him when she said it, and so didn't see the outrage that crossed his face.

Bobby recovered his composure quickly. "I could… uh… fill in, if you want."

The affection in his eyes nearly knocked her off her seat. She reached over and took his hand. "Thanks, Bobby." He ordered a drink, and then she asked, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, uh… Logan… said… I should check it out." Bobby craned his neck. "He's around here somewhere."

Alex pointed, and Bobby saw Logan was already on the dance floor with a very pretty girl. They laughed that Mike could move so fast.

Alex still held Bobby's hand easily with her own. He turned his head to the left, and smiled at her beautiful profile. "So, uh," he began, "your dates… you usually like to, what?"

She leaned her head in his direction and spoke softly. "No 'usually' to it, really." She took her hand away from his to move her drink, and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Eames, I…" His eyes darted around the room, and he got a quick look of encouragement from Logan, doing surveillance from the dance floor. "Alex," he corrected himself. "I don't know if you know, but I…" She allowed him to pull her in closer and he whispered the words into her ear. "I'm in love with you."

Instead of leaping from his arms and shouting at him, or drenching him with her drink and throwing the little straw in his face, he was surprised to find that she just stayed there, still and content under the gentle weight of his arm.

"Alex?" he asked. "I'm not sure you heard me."

Slowly, she turned and faced him, leaving his arm on her back. Alex gave him a smile like he'd never seen from her before: slight, subtle, with a hint of something more. "I heard you," was her reply.

His nerves got the best of him, and his elbow knocked his drink a few inches toward the other side of the table as he moved in to kiss her. It tottered, but did not fall.

Neither did he.


	111. Here for You

First Kiss 111

"This is my mother!" He'd warned, and she'd backed off. Alex thought she knew how he felt. She knew how she would feel if somebody got close to her family like that. Someone helpless, at the mercy of her caregivers. Alex knew how she would feel.

But Bobby had pushed her away, and that didn't seem right. She had nothing to do with it. She was only trying to be there for _him_. Couldn't he see that?

It bothered the hell out of her all evening. After dinner, she finally gave him a call. He picked up right away.

"Yeah."

"Hey Bobby. I just wanted to check in."

"Yeah?"

"Is your Mom…?"

He was silent for quite a while. Alex thought maybe she'd crossed a line with him. He finally spoke, "No… but she's better than she was."

"And are you…?" Again, a long silence. "Look, Bobby, can I buy you a drink or something? I hate talking on the phone about things like this."

It took him a while to respond, but she finally heard a mumbled "okay."

* * *

He was already at the bar, wearing the same clothes he'd worn to work that day, minus the tie and about three buttons at the top of his shirt. He was wrinkled, his hair was a mess, and his five o'clock shadow was going into overdrive. After a split second of eye contact, he faced forward and rerolled the cuff of his shirt sleeve.

Alex climbed onto the bar stool beside him and ordered a beer. "Hey," she quietly greeted him.

He shrugged and sipped his drink. It looked like some kind of mixed thing, a coke and something. That set her mind somewhat at ease: If he'd been looking to escape it all, he'd have a bottle of scotch in front of him.

She took a swig straight from her bottle of beer and said without a look in his direction, "You okay?"

He shrugged, and his voice was non-committal. "Yeah, you know, whatever."

She sucked on her beer and let his answer soak into her brain. "I was thinking… I know how I would feel."

He didn't give her a response.

"I would want to kill the bastard."

This earned her a respectful gaze. "Unproductive. In the long run, anyway," he said, turning back to face forward again.

"Yeah. I thought about that, too." She stared at his profile as they sat in companionable silence. Finally, after giving it a lot of thought, she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm here for you, Bobby. I hope you know that."

He made eye contact, and kept it. He shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Of course I know."

She had broken through. He was still looking her in the eye. She moved her hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek. They stared at each other a moment, then she eased forward and gently plucked at his lips with hers. Drawing back, she saw she still held his gaze.

He raised one hand and tucked her hair back behind her ear. Bobby's lips surrounded hers a moment. Pulling away, he simply said, "Thanks."


	112. Shoes

First Kiss 112

"You're limping."

He slowly turned and his look conveyed his message very clearly: _Shut up, Eames._

Alex sighed and followed slowly after him. She couldn't shut up. "You should probably get that looked at. Might be broken."

Again, the look. "It's not broken," he said through tight lips.

She shrugged and went around to the driver's door. "Whatever, Bobby." They piled into the car. A block down the road, she glanced over. "Would you at least look at it?"

"That would involve taking off my shoe." He rooted through the glove compartment. "Where's the ibuprophin?" He found the bottle and swallowed three tablets, dry.

Alex handed him her bottle of water.

"Thanks," he grunted, and drank down half of it.

"Where did you learn that technique, anyway?"

He gaped at her. "Everybody does it."

"Not me. In fact, I don't know one female cop who will stuff her foot in between a door and it's frame. Not one."

"You don't wear the shoes for it," he muttered. His head snapped up and he caught her cat-like grin.

"I like these shoes," he whined, looking down at them. "They look sharp."

"Yes, but they're not lined with steel. So either wear different shoes to work or stop putting your foot in the door." He glared at her, and she could see the pain in his eyes. Immediately, she felt guilty.

"You want me to take you home? You can put some ice on it." It was her way of apologizing.

He closed his eyes and nodded.

* * *

On Saturday, Eames rang his bell. Goren opened the door and stepped back to let her in. He was as far from work attire as he could get, in jeans and an old ragged t-shirt. Bobby had nothing but socks on his feet.

"I got you something," she said. She held out a large bag that had a box inside it.

Bobby took the bag, sat down, and motioned for her to do the same. She sat beside him on the couch while he pulled the shoebox out of the sack. Without a word, he looked over at her.

"Size 13. Wingtips. I know, my dad always used to wear them, but hey, they look nice with a suit and these have some serious reinforcement in the sides and the toes."

Bobby held his breath for a moment, then chuckled softly. "You know, I was thinking about a pair of these. You were right the other day. Sensible shoes, and all…"

He slipped one shoe on and looked it over. "Thanks, Eames." Bobby took the shoe back off and scooted closer to her. "I need a little feminine wisdom now and then."

His knee bumped against her leg as he reached over and gave her a simple kiss. The thing was, he didn't really pull away when it ended. That few seconds they sat close, faces radiating heat, breath mingling, was her undoing. Alex bridged the gap between them and let her tongue glide along his upper lip. Each moment that passed found them edging deeper inside, until she finally tilted her head up, gasping for breath.

His lips continued to brush the skin of her neck.

"Oh, Bobby," she sighed. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, her cheek against his, her lips at his ear. "Was it broken?" She asked, as if they weren't in the middle of a forbidden romance.

"N-no," he said. "Just bruised." His hands glided across her back, sending her into goose bumps. There were no more words. Their mouths were occupied with other things.


	113. The List

First Kiss 113

Things I know about Bobby:

1) He's sensitive.

_Really? That's the first thing that comes to mind? Not that he's the size of Paul Bunyan or has the highest IQ of anybody you've ever seen?_

2) He's loyal.

3) He's as honest as they come… at least with me.

4) He's been through hell and back, and still gives a damn.

5) Tenacious.

6) Brilliant.

She crumpled the paper and tossed the ball onto the table. Alex drummed her fingers against the wood, then squeezed her fingers against the lip of the table. She grabbed the paper ball and ironed it flat with her hands.

The lines of the pen were shaky against the ridges in the paper. Her writing looked as if it belonged to someone with Parkinson's. Still, she continued.

7) Powerful.

8) Sexy.

Again, she crumpled the paper, but this time she held it wadded in her hand, almost afraid to let it go.

_Why the hell am I doing this?_

She stood, folded her arms and walked across the room, letting out a small groan. _Shit, Eames, you're a mess._

Her doorbell rang, and she froze. She walked stiffly to the door, checked the peephole, and closed her eyes with another groan. As she pulled the door open, she realized her list was still in her hand. She tossed it hastily into the ceramic base of a spider plant.

"I got that report you were waiting for," Bobby said, unzipping his binder and tugging on the paper. He held it out to her with two fingers, the rest keeping the contents of the binder from spilling on the floor.

She smiled. "Oh, okay, thanks."

Bobby followed her into the room, securing the zipper on his binder before dropping it easily onto the end table. "What are you up to?" He asked. "I thought you were going to do some paperwork."

"Uh," her cheeks colored, "I have been." She turned and went to the kitchen, where she wet the sponge by the sink and started washing the countertop.

One side of Bobby's mouth turned up. "You're not telling me the whole truth," he noted.

"Goren, I swear…!" She started to turn, to deliver a threat, but she stopped herself. He was right, and if she looked at him, he'd have no doubt about it.

He glanced around, saw the pen, saw the legal pad sitting on the table. He picked it up and studied the impressions left on the paper, left by the scratching of the pen against the missing page.

Alex snatched the legal pad from his hands. "Geez, Goren, I'm not a criminal!"

Bobby smiled. "What do you know about me, Eames?" He sat down and dropped his head against the palms of his hands. "This I gotta hear."

_Fuck._

"Look, it was just… an… an exercise, okay? Olivet said…"

"Your therapist told you to write about me?" This was getting better and better.

A flash of fire crossed her face. "Damn it, Goren!"

"I wonder why your sessions have to do with me?"

"You're my partner. A big part of my life."

He leaned to one side, then shrugged, dropping his hands so he could gesticulate while he spoke. "Still, not enough to become your homework."

Alex turned away again and held her hand over her face. "Bobby…" she groaned, the word muffled against her palm.

"Things I know about Bobby Goren," he postulated, "Number 1. He's an annoying pain in the ass."

She grinned against her hand and nodded.

"Number 2. He's tall enough to see the dust on top of the fridge."

She couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

He stood up and walked a few steps closer. "Number 3. He's full of shit most of the time."

Again, she nodded. Bobby came up so close behind her, she tingled. "Number 4," he said, his voice dropping to a near-whisper. "He's in love." Bobby's hands rested on her hips and her eyes flew open. "He's devoted," Bobby said, bending down and kissing the back of her neck, "to me, that every waking moment should be nothing but," he kissed her jaw, "pure," he kissed her cheek, "pleasure." He enveloped her with his arms and craned his neck around to kiss her on the lips.

Alex could hardly stay on her feet. She was shaking, inside and out. He spun her around to face him, and planted a wet kiss on her lips that she would never forget. Bobby leaned his forehead against hers, feeling her quivering under his touch. "Now," he whispered. "What was on that list?"

"S-s-sexy." It was the only one she could remember.

* * *

A/N Reviews are still very nice to read. Please send me some!


	114. Thanks

First Kiss 114

"Thanks, Mike." Alex reached up and gave him a quick kiss, then headed down the hall to the elevators. Mike looked over at Goren and shrugged, palms up, mouthing an apology.

Goren was stunned. When he recovered himself, he got to his feet and hurried after her. The elevator had already gone, so he scurried down the steps to the parking garage.

He waited, leaning against the wall until the doors opened. She came out and jumped when she saw him there. "Bobby!"

"Sorry," he said immediately.

"What are you doing? You were just upstairs!"

He shrugged. "So were you." He rubbed his neck and then said, his eyes still on the ground. "I noticed you… uh… gave Logan a little something up there."

"What?"

He cleared his throat and decided not to answer her.

Alex's mind reviewed the last few minutes. "I thanked him for running an errand for me."

"You know, uh…" Bobby turned his head and looked out at the parked cars. "I run errands for you all the time."

"Oh my God. Are you jealous?"

"Of Logan?" He shook his head and turned a little red.

"What, then?!"

"I just… noticed… the inequity, that's all."

"Goren, you're my partner."

"Who… runs a lot of errands…"

She stared at him. "You want me to kiss you."

"Well, you know… only if you… well, yeah."

Alex looked over both shoulders, then stepped forward. He could smell her shampoo. "Uhm… You have to… I can't reach you, Bobby."

"Oh, uh…" He dipped his knees a little and she kissed his cheek.

"Well?"

He swallowed. "Nothing." He paused to think. "Maybe because it was forced?"

"You're my partner, Bobby."

"Well, wait!" He stopped her before she could walk past him to the car. "Maybe if I try."

She looked at him, incredulous.

"I mean, unless you're not… or you don't…"

"I didn't say that."

"But I'm your partner… I mean, that's almost like your brother."

"But it's not."

"So you want me to?"

Her answer was a one-shoulder shrug. Before she lowered her shoulder back into place, his lips were against hers and one of his arms was hooked around her. She softened at his touch, and he pulled her closer. When he loosed his lips from hers, a word escaped her lips. "Holy…"

Slowly, a smile crept across his face. "Of course," he said, "that doesn't really count as kiss of thanks from you because I'm the one that—"

She was on him, now. Her arms were around his neck, pulling him within reach and her tongue was against his. "How about that?" She asked when she finally dropped down from her toes.

He was breathless for a moment. "Uh, yeah… I guess that counts."


	115. Puppy Dog Eyes

First Kiss 115

"N-no, not this weekend. It's not g-good for me."

She cocked her head and studied him. Did Bobby suddenly have a life again? "Okay," she said, still not sure what was going on with him.

"Next weekend would be great," he offered.

"I'm staying at my sister's next weekend. Big family thing."

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed.

"You're sure?"

He looked down. "Yeah."

* * *

"No!" Bobby pointed a finger at the yellow lab and it looked up at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. "No shoes!" Bobby held his loafer up in the air and the dog momentarily wagged his tail.

Bobby groaned in frustration and put his shoes on the kitchen counter.

Twenty minutes later, the dog's front paws were on the counter, Bobby's shoe in his mouth again.

"No!" Bobby cried, smacking his hands together. Frightened, the dog dropped the shoe and hid under the table, its tail between its legs.

Bobby snatched the shoe up off the floor and the doorbell rang. He stuffed his shoe into his armpit and walked to the door. Checking the peephole, he saw it was Alex.

"Hold on!" He called. He chased the dog around the apartment until he finally caught it by the collar. Then he half-dragged the reluctant beast back to his bedroom and shut the door.

She was still waiting when he finally opened the door, but she was curious what had taken him so long.

"Sorry, I…uh…"

"No, I'm sorry. You said it was a bad weekend to come by, but… You forgot this," she said, holding up the report he'd promised to finish for her over the weekend.

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh, yeah, that's…" Alex walked in and shut the door and heard snuffling sounds coming from the bedroom.

"Company?" She asked.

"Long story," he said.

"Anyway, I didn't want you to forget it. I'd like a clean slate Monday morning," she continued.

"Okay, I… yeah." Suddenly there was a crash from the bedroom, and Bobby's blood pressure spiked. He started for the door, then turned back to Alex, unsure what he should do. Another crash startled them.

"Need some help?" She asked.

He hurried down the hall and opened the door. The dog bolted out of the room and nearly knocked Alex down when it jumped on her. She managed to get him under control, squatting slightly and scratching him under his ears. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Thor."

"Thor?"

"I'm dog-sitting for Lewis." Bobby wandered into his bedroom and surveyed the damage. After a few minutes of picking up, he came back to find Alex on the couch, the dog laying happily at her feet. He was stunned.

Bobby sat down. "Lewis has always wanted a Lab, and you know, he had a couple of break-ins down at the shop, and somebody was giving Thor away for free and… well, the timing was right."

"But…"

"He's the worst dog on the face of the earth."

"He seems sweet to me."

"Sweet? I've already lost three pairs of shoes to this mongrel! And he just knocked my nightstand over and three boxes from in the closet!"

Alex just reached down and patted his head. Thor didn't move, only looked up with his sad eyes again.

"Oh, sure, he's sweet with _you_."

"I have an idea, why don't I stay and help you with him?"

Bobby pointed at the dog. "If you can keep him like _that_, then _deal."_

* * *

As much as he would have liked to have offered Alex his bed for the night, he didn't want the dog in it. Bobby made up the couch with sheets and a blanket and found her a spare pillow.

"Che Goren," he announced, gesturing to the couch. Alex was on the floor, rubbing the dog's tummy. "I can't believe how he's been since you got here," Bobby said.

"He just craves a lot of attention. If you give him positive attention, he behaves."

"Yeah. Well, I did feed him. That's positive, right?"

Alex laughed. "Don't worry about it, Bobby. I don't mind."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, well, good night, Eames."

"Night, Bobby."

* * *

When he awoke in the morning, both she and the dog were gone. He went into the kitchen to find a full pot of coffee at the ready, along with a note: "Went running."

Bobby smiled and poured himself a coffee before frying up some eggs and bacon for breakfast. When she came in, she was glowing. The dog shook his coat and seemed to smile, too.

"Breakfast?" Bobby offered.

"Let me hit the shower first," she said. She patted the dog on the head before disappearing down the hall. The dog sat and stared at Bobby, already sniffing the air.

"Don't even think about it," Bobby warned.

Thor barked.

Bobby ignored him and turned around to finish cooking. He prepared a plate for himself and sat down at the table with it, along with his newspaper. He was halfway through the sports section when he heard a crash behind him. Bobby leapt to his feet and found the dog licking up scraps of bacon in between shards from the broken plate.

"Thor!" Bobby yelled. The dog snatched the last piece of bacon and scurried away. Bobby gathered up his broom and dustpan and cleaned up the mess. He looked at the food on the counter and decided it would be safest to scrap it and cook Alex a new meal. As he was starting up a new batch of bacon, he heard another crash and spun around. This time, the dog had not broken the plate, but Bobby's breakfast was gone.

"What's wrong?" Alex said, towel drying her hair.

Bobby gestured to the kitchen mess. "Breakfast is gone. Your dog decided to help himself."

"Thor," Alex admonished, and the dog looked appropriately remorseful.

"I'll give you a hand," Alex said, and started to pick up the floor.

The day passed without any more incidents. With Alex there, the dog was an angel. Bobby finished the dreaded report and Alex watched movies on Lifetime.

Lewis called after supper. "Hey, Bobby! How's Thor?"

"Fine, Lewis," Bobby said, glaring at the dog, who had his head in Alex's lap.

"Good news, my trip didn't take as long as I thought. I can come pick him up tonight."

Bobby was instantly more cheerful. "Great! What time?"

"About an hour?"

"Great."

* * *

Lewis picked up the dog and flirted with Alex and Bobby was ecstatic when they were gone. He shut the door and leaned against it, looking to his partner. "Thank you. You were a life saver."

"It was nothing, Bobby."

"I guess I'm not a dog person."

She smiled. "Maybe not." She took him in, the exhaustion and relief on his face, and started to giggle.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd find something," she said, "that Bobby Goren couldn't do."

He stood up, and walked to the couch, shaking his head. He sank onto the cushion and said, "Laugh all you want Eames. That dog is the devil."

She walked over and got on her knees in front of him. "I guess I'm just a sucker for… sad little puppies."

Goren gave her his best sad puppy look, and she leaned in and kissed him.


	116. The Pendant

A/N Slight Spoiler for Blind Spot

First Kiss 116

She still seemed haunted by what she'd been through. Maybe not to a passer-by, but Bobby could see it. He saw the shadows in her eyes every time he looked. He saw her twitch at the slightest sounds, even still. Her work with Olivet was helping, but she still had a long way to go before she would be past this. Maybe she would never get past it.

He shook that thought from his head. No. Alex would get past it. She had to. Weakness wasn't in her.

He perused the pendants in the glass case carefully and finally something caught his eye. It was hidden in the back corner of the case, obscured by its box and a swirl of its own chain.

"Can I see that one?" Bobby asked, pointing.

The jeweler retrieved it and spread it on the display dummy sitting atop the counter. It was rather short, and would probably hang at the base of her neck. The cross was small, a simple Greek cross, symmetrical in every way.

"I'll take it," he said, pulling out his wallet.

* * *

He dropped by that night, a little later than he'd intended. It took her a long time to open the door, and he worried that she wouldn't. "Alex?" He called. "It's just me."

At last, he heard the slide lock release, followed by the deadbolt and the lock inside the knob. The door creaked open.

"Only me," he said. As he walked in he could see she'd been crying. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded, but her voice betrayed her. "Just having a rough night," she said. "Physical Therapy was awful, Olivet pissed me off, and now I'm sitting here missing Polly."

Bobby nodded his understanding, but said nothing. "Can I sit with you a while?" he asked.

She gave him an unconvincing smile, but nodded. Bobby sat down on the couch and excitedly pulled the little sack out of his pocket. "I have something for you."

Now she seemed intrigued. She sat beside him and he gave her the sack. Alex pulled out the jewelry box and paused before opening it. She gave him a curious look.

"I wanted to." He nodded. "Go ahead."

She opened it and timidly touched the cross with her fingertip. "Bobby…"

"I thought… you know, so you would know you're not alone."

Tears welled in her eyes, good ones this time. She removed the necklace from the box and he fastened it around her neck. She held her fingers against the little cross. "Thanks," she whispered. She lifted her head and looked him in the eye. Leaning forward, she allowed her lips to brush against his for a moment. "Thanks, Bobby," she repeated.


	117. Knight

A/N I don't usually go for stories where B & A met prior to Major Case, but I figured for the sake of a first kiss, I could go there. I most likely have their ages all screwed up: in my mind, Goren's only a couple of years older than Alex.

* * *

First Kiss 117

"Bobby, this is my friend Charlotte."

Pleasantly, he offered her his hand and exchanged the necessary greetings. She squinted her eyes. "You really look familiar," she said. "Have we met before?"

"N-no, I don't think so," Bobby said, but he was lying. He knew exactly where he'd met her before, and when. Bobby had been cataloguing faces all his life; it was a survival skill for him. But this was a secret he had to protect, for Alex's sake.

"I really do think… maybe in college?"

"Army," he said.

"Hmmm… high school?"

"Brooklyn," he answered, knowing she went to school with Alex.

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe the gym?"

He chuckled. "It's a big city. Maybe we were in line together at the movies."

She smiled and laughed, too.

* * *

That night, he couldn't get the memory out of his brain. He was 17 and Lewis had dragged him to a huge party. So huge, in fact, that there were kids from at least 5 schools there, and the last group to show up were freshmen. Bobby had just about had it when he saw an older guy necking with a girl, barely 15, who was already sloppy drunk. The guy blew off her friend who was trying to stop him and stuck his hand up her shirt. She squirmed and tried to move away from him, but he held her in place and kept his hand where it was.

Bobby grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off her. Her friend whisked her away as quickly as he could.

"What the hell, man?!" the guy complained.

"She's just a kid, she doesn't know what she's doing."

"All the better for me," the guy said. He glared at Bobby.

Bobby squared his shoulders and leaned into him. "Stay away from her," he warned. The other boy cowered, and slunk away into the crowd. Bobby searched the room, looking for the girl. He found her on a kitchen chair, her friend trying to get her to drink some water.

The girl was terribly upset. "Thank you so much! I never thought things would be like this! I'm Charlotte."

"Uh, Bobby," he said.

"This is Alex."

"You're big." She smiled at Bobby.

"Alex, how did you get so wasted?"

"It's a party, right?" She slurred.

Charlotte fought back tears. "Can you help us get home? We came with a friend, but I have no idea where to find her now."

"Sure," Bobby said, thinking they didn't belong here anyway. "Stay here, I'll go tell my buddy."

Lewis handed Bobby the keys and kept making out with the girl he'd been glued to all night. Bobby returned to the kitchen and found the two girls. He took the drunk one by the hand and her friend grabbed her other hand. They snaked their way through the people and out to the street. He led them to the old Nova and opened the back door, helping Alex in. Charlotte got in the front seat. She directed him through the streets to her house. Once there, he walked around and extracted the young girl from the back seat.

She clung to him and her hand squeezed his butt as she told him how handsome he was. He peeled her hand away and got her up the front steps of the house. She leaned over and kissed him right on the mouth. As hard as it was, again, he managed to pull himself away from her.

"You can come in with us," Alex said.

He grinned, and shook his head. "That's not a good idea. You go on, sleep it off."

Charlotte gave him a hug and dragged her drunken friend inside.

* * *

The next morning, Bobby dropped her Danish and coffee on her desk as usual.

"Hi," Alex said to him, giving him a knowing look.

"Good morning," he said, and sat down.

"In line at the movies, eh?" She asked him.

He shrugged.

"Funny," Alex said. "… cuz that's not what Charlotte told me last night."

"Oh?" He said innocently.

"She told me a story about… a chivalrous young man…"

"Eames, c'mon…"

Alex smiled knowingly. "I guess you've always had my back," she said. She walked across and sat on the edge of his desk, folding her arms. "Thank you."

When Bobby looked up into her eyes, he knew she knew the truth. Charlotte had remembered everything. His cheeks colored. "I couldn't let him take advantage of you," he whispered.

Alex leaned in slowly and kissed him on the cheek.


	118. Chemistry

First Kiss 118

Bobby's undercover, enrolled in an acting school. I haven't heard from him in two days, and I'm worried. I have to get in there and find out what's going on.

I dress casual and try to blend in with the scenery. They're working with a camera, doing some kind of activity where they act out a scene and then watch it on camera and give each other feedback. It's Bobby's turn. They call him to centerstage, and some kid half his age takes her place beside him. They recite a few lines. They're supposed to be secret lovers. He leans down and kisses her, but the director cuts the scene and resets them. He tells Bobby it's not convincing.

They run through the whole thing again with the same results. The director reams Bobby and Bobby barks back, "It's hard to be convincing when you expect me to be in love with a teenager!"

The girl complains too, something about kissing her grandfather, and the director snatches my hand out of the darkness next to me and shoves me towards Bobby.

"Fine, try it with another girl."

I'm standing in front of him, nervous as hell and licking my lips. Bobby's eyes twinkle and he smiles.

"Action!" cries the director.

"I always knew it would be you," Bobby says.

I glance around, trying to remember what the girl before me said. "What if we get caught?" I ask, frantic.

He takes me with his hands, gentle around my upper arms. "What if we do?" is his response, and I get goose bumps from the feel of his breath against my lips. I part my lips, my hands climbing up his chest. He takes me, and neither one of us hears when the director cuts the scene.

"Beautiful," he says. "Let's watch."

I sit beside Bobby in the circle. He doesn't touch me, but as I watch the scene on the screen I feel his hands all over me, I feel his tongue against mine. The screen goes black and I glance over at him, terrified.

"Chemistry!" The director says. "Sometimes, chemistry is everything."

After class, Bobby asks the director for the recording. We don't need that showing in the AV room at 1PP!


	119. An Education

First Kiss 119

"There are different kinds of kisses, just like there are different kinds of handshakes. Depending on your culture."

Alex grinned. "And I always thought it just depended on how turned on you were."

Bobby stopped his monologue and looked at her, his train of thought derailed. "That, too," he admitted.

He started talking again, then stopped. Waving his hand impatiently, he said, "Give me your hand. I'll show you."

Alex's head tilted slightly, and a slow grin crept across her face. "You sure you want to do that?" She warned.

He closed his eyes and nodded, still waving his impatient hand.

Alex looked around and saw the entire office was busy. Nobody was going to notice a thing. She stretched out her right hand, which he took gently between the fingers of his left hand.

Without explanation, Bobby lowered his head to meet her hand as he raised it. He pressed his lips on the back of it for only a moment, then looked up. "Well?"

"Nothing. I could have been your grandmother."

"Exactly what I was going for. Now," he said, keeping his grip so she couldn't abandon the exercise. "What about this one?" Alex waited patiently and watched her hand drift up to his mouth. He kept his eyes locked on hers and his lips lingered on her skin for what seemed like an eternity. He raised back up slowly.

She just stared.

Bobby's right hand gestured, palm up, and his eyes asked for her to give a report.

Alex cleared her throat. "That was… different. Gentle, romantic. Nice. I could be swayed with something like that."

He nodded with a smile, then held up his right index finger. Again, he never let her hand go. "One more." Bobby stepped closer to her and lifted her hand so that her palm was up. He gently massaged her hand with his fingers, then raised it to his mouth. Her palm was against his lips, and he first brushed them across it, then kissed, his lips gentle in spite of the firmer pressure. His tongue swirled, and his lips closed over the trail it made. He slowly raised his head to look her in the eye, and was shocked when her mouth made contact with his.

Her kiss was hungry, yet timid. She pulled away quickly, realizing they were in a very public place. Bobby let go her hand but did not move away.

"I uh… I think it's time for lunch, isn't it, Eames?" He said, thinking escape the best option.

"Uh, yeah," she agreed. "You go on down, I'll meet you by the front."

She watched his eyes searching hers. He wasn't sure where this was headed. She nodded slightly, and tried to smile, to reassure him.

After Bobby walked away, Alex fell into her chair and sat staring for a moment. Then she quickly gathered up her things and headed down the hall.

"I guess I have a lot to learn about kissing," she muttered to herself.


	120. Conversation Hearts

First Kiss 120

"Another one?"

Eames begrudgingly admitted it. "You?"

"Please." He waved a hand, dismissing even the possibility. "Don't get me started."

Alex shrugged. "So Valentine's Day is a bust. Nothing new, there."

The two settled into their desk chairs. Bobby opened his binder, and Alex stared his way.

"What about it, Bobby? Dinner or something?"

He snickered. "You're asking for a consolation date?"

"Well, at least I know you're not married."

He gave her a real grin. "So far as you know."

"Oh please, with as much time as I spend with you, I would definitely know."

He chuckled. "Even though I am opposed to supporting this lame excuse for a holiday, this celebration of commercialism… for you Eames? Sure."

* * *

He was in his finest charcoal suit, and had even found a red tie and handkerchief to accent it. He realized his palms were sweating as he trotted up her stairs. He stuck them in his pockets and wiped them against the lining. Then he rang the bell.

When Alex opened the door, he couldn't breathe. She was in a simple red gown that draped loosely over her bosom and hung in a simple line all the way down past her knees.

"My, you clean up well," she said to him.

Bobby licked his lips and managed to stammer out "You're beautiful."

Alex grabbed the tiny handbag that matched the dress and tugged him toward the door by the forearm.

* * *

Dinner was through, and they were sitting talking over wine. Alex looked across the room at the throngs of lovers and sighed. "I guess there'll be no fancy Valentine gift for me this year," she said, and added "again," with a laugh.

"Well, I… I got you something," Bobby said, reaching for his pocket.

Her eyes sparkled and she watched him pull a small box out of his pocket. The pink cardboard reminded her of elementary school. She took the box from his hand and grinned. In the little "to" space he'd written "EAMES." And in "from," he written "GOREN."

"Sorry, it's nothing fancy. You know, short notice and all."

Alex couldn't hide her disappointment. A consolation date doesn't really help on Valentine's, after all.

"Aren't you going to open them?"

"Oh, okay, sure." She popped the top open and picked a heart out with her fingers. It was a white one that read, "Crazy 4 U." A sad smile appeared, and she popped it into her mouth.

"Not gonna share?" He prompted.

She plucked another one out and handed it to him. It read, "Me & You." Bobby showed her, and then ate it.

Alex showed no signs that she was going to continue eating the candy, so Bobby asked, "Wasn't there one that used to say 'Heart of Gold?'"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Let's… let's see," he said, taking the box from her hands and spilling the contents on the table.

Alex looked down. Snaking through the pile of candy was an elegant gold rope bracelet. "Oh, Bobby!" She breathed. "You didn't have to-!"

He shoved a heart toward her with one finger.

"#1 Fan."

He sat on her side of the table and helped her fasten the bracelet around her wrist.

"You're too sweet, Bobby. Thanks. You just turned my whole day around."

He found another heart and slid it in front of her. "Hold Hands."

With a smile, Alex gave her his hand. Another heart was placed where she could see it. "Love You."

And then, "Let's Kiss."

She stared at the heart for a moment, feeling the warmth of his hand on hers. He made no moves on her, just waited for her to decide. Slowly but surely, she turned her head towards him and leaned into him. It took a moment for their lips to meet. They were both enjoying the anticipation.

It was sweet and timid, at first. Then her lips tasted each one of his, and then they brushed tongues. The kiss ended only to give Bobby the chance to follow the trail from her mouth, along her jaw, and to her ear. They lingered in the embrace, and she heard him whisper.

"Only if you want it," he said.

After another few minutes in his arms, she pulled away. She scanned the pile of candy and slid one in his direction. "I'm sure."

With a smile, he kissed her again.


	121. Flirt

First Kiss 121

I wore the red blouse today. I know he likes that one; he always catches himself when he looks at my cleavage.

I don't know why I bother, though. Bobby is satisfied being a colleague, a friend. He's never shown any interest in me beyond that. I guess that's why I'm afraid to say anything. I just keep flirting, hoping he'll give me some sign that he wants more… _then_ maybe I can get up the nerve to tell him how I feel.

* * *

I teased him about his vocabulary today. He just came back with longer and more syllabic words. He makes me laugh!

* * *

This time, in the elevator, I tried to brush some crumbs off his mouth. Honestly, I don't know what he thought. He just stood very still, and let me do it. Then he said "Thanks, Eames," like I'd just handed him a pencil or something. I give up.

* * *

I licked my fingers clean at lunch today, just to get him to watch. He did. It's fun to know he'll respond like that, but I'm still scared shitless to tell him how I feel. I guess because that's just sexual attraction, and any man would respond to that. Aw, Bobby! How do I get through to you?

* * *

Today I bought him a coneful of those cinnamon roasted almonds he likes so much. He seemed genuinely happy about it.

* * *

The zipper on his binder broke today, and he almost blew a gasket about it. He stomped off to cool down, and I fixed it with a paper clip. It almost seemed like there was something this time, when he said "Thanks, Eames."

* * *

I waited for him outside Gyson's office today. I don't know, but I think he was pretty happy about it. I kept getting the feeling that there was more he wanted to say to me. He didn't. But he did smile an awful lot. I like to see him smile.

* * *

I took him to the office supply place, so he could pick out a new binder. My paperclip job worked, but he's poked his finger with it 7 times in the last week. He needs a new one, anyway.

It took him 45 minutes to find the perfect one. When he finally turned to walk down the aisle, I blocked his path.

"You're sure?"

He looked down at it and smiled. "Yeah, I like this one."

I took it from him and pointed to the cover. "Look right here," I said.

When Bobby leaned closer to look at it, I kissed him. So much for the flirting thing. I guess I'm too impatient for all that.

He looked at me like he'd never seen me before.

"Dinner?" I asked. He stammered something that seemed like a yes, and I let him go pay for his binder.


	122. Logan

First Kiss 122

With Wheeler on vacation, I've got nothing to do but paperwork. Desk work has really never been my thing. So I keep trying, but it's just so hard to concentrate.

I've noticed something this week. There's a little… something… going on between Goren and Eames. I haven't been able to pin it down, yet, but I'll swear they've got a thing for each other.

I first saw it Monday when they came in from court. She sort of gave his arm a little squeeze, and he held her blazer for her while she slipped out of it. It's nothing, I know. But it's something.

I happened to pass by interrogation when they were in there the other day. I stepped in to watch with the captain. You know, no big deal, the usual. And then the suspect stands up to move towards Eames and I swear I thought Goren was going to break him in half.

That's not typical for Goren. He usually lets Alex fight her own battles, out of respect. It reminded me of the way I get when I have a girlfriend. I know that feeling.

This morning I thought I saw something, too. She said something, and he seemed all tongue-tied when he answered her. I think he even blushed!

So now I keep trying to concentrate on my report from the Brown case, and I keep looking up to see what's new in this little Soap Opera we have in MCS. I list the names of the 4 people we brought in on the form, and then I look over to see that they're leaving. On a whim, I decide to follow them.

They went out of the building and down the street to the hot dog stand. Only they didn't buy anything. They were in some kind of heavy conversation. Looked really intense. Alex seemed to be losing patience with him, and she started to turn away, but he took her by the forearm and she turned back.

And then, holy hell! He kissed her! And this was one for the books, too, as good as any I've ever seen on TV. Damn, that kiss almost made me blush!

Just for kicks, I decided to go buy a dog. They let go of each other so fast you wouldn't have believed it. I acted like I hadn't seen anything, just ordered my lunch. They ordered too, after me. I decided to hang around and chat with the hot dog guy and watch them as they walked away.

They kept their heads close together and didn't even take a bite. I smiled.

Maybe I can get Goren to bribe me to keep my mouth shut!


	123. Life Support

First Kiss 123

**Life Support: providing support necessary to sustain life; especially: of or relating to a system providing such support**

He sees her coming and he walks away, keeping himself 3 paces ahead. Alex is smart, though. She doesn't charge after him; doesn't quicken her pace. She keeps on walking, slow and steady, until he can't remember why he's walking and stops with his hands pressed hard against his eyes.

That's when she touches his arm and says something quietly. He just stands there, listening, cogitating, his fingers slowly massaging his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, and back again. She finally gives his arm a slight tug and he opens his eyes and stumbles after her. Thank God he has Alex.

* * *

"Walk with me, Bobby," she says, her voice firm. And like that, the raging bull turns into a Labrador and follows her out the door, out of the building and down the street. She's smart enough not to talk to him until he starts the conversation. She just lets the fresh air and the rhythm of their steps and the endorphins take over and pretty soon, he's a rational human being again.

* * *

He's already had a whole bottle and doesn't look like he's planning to leave any time soon. She sidles in and sits next to him. After two words, he's staggering after her, out the door.

She hails a cab, and he scoots in close before he shuts the door. I can see them clearly through the rear window. As it pulls out, I see her hands in his hair, and his drunken mouth all over hers.

Thank God he has her. He wouldn't make it on his own.


	124. Stare

First Kiss 124

Stare

Alex came out of the bathroom stall, washed her hands, and checked her hair in the mirror. Carolyn Barek came out of her stall and ran the water to wash her hands.

"Ugh, I needed a break," Alex complained.

"A break from what?"

"Goren. He's staring again. He always does that when he drinks more than two."

"Staring at you?" She finished washing and dried her hands on a paper towel.

"You haven't noticed?"

Carolyn smiled and tossed the wet paper into the trash. "I'll notice now."

The two women went back out into the bar and joined their partners at a booth. Alex, Mike, and Carolyn bantered back and forth while Goren quietly sat by, mostly staring at Alex.

Carolyn winked at her. "Mike, you owe me a dance."

"I do not! Ow!" He yelped as Carolyn's foot mashed his under the table. Obediently, he followed her to the dance floor, leaving Goren and Eames alone at the table.

Alex stared at the sweaty people moving to the music. Bobby stared at her. Finally she couldn't take any more. She turned to him angrily. "Bobby, would you cut it out?! You're making the hairs on my neck stand on end!"

He blinked and stared innocently. "Huh?"

"You're staring! Cut it out!"

"Oh." He turned his head toward his drink. "Sorry."

"You do this every time. I mean, what are you staring at anyway? You see me all the time!"

He shrugged and kept his eyes on his fingers, which were fiddling with the condiments on the table. "I don't see you like this. Relaxed. Happy. Beautiful."

"What?"

"I… I just… like to admire your beauty."

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not." His eyes met hers, and they appeared sober. Bobby turned toward the dartboard across the room. "Bull's eye says I'm not drunk."

"You're on."

She followed him over to the board, where he convinced the couple playing to let him have one throw. He stood with his toe on the line and took careful aim. With a graceful flick, the dart sailed ahead, straight into the bullseye.

Alex was shocked. Bobby thanked the players and took her hand to lead her back to the privacy of their table.

"Well?"

"I think you throw darts well for a drunk."

He laughed, and she did too. Bobby moved closer to her. "I appreciate beauty." He raised his hand and stroked her hair back behind her ear, leaving his thumb to trail gently against the skin of her cheek. "I kiss well, too," he whispered, dropping his lips to hers. He even slipped his tongue against hers for a moment before he pulled away. "…for a drunk," he concluded.

Alex was speechless. Her eyes met his stare, and she found herself leaning into him, into another kiss.


	125. Curiosity

First Kiss 125

"Francine in finance."

Both men groaned in disgust. "I'd rather kiss Mulrooney," Logan snarked.

"Seriously?" Alex asked him, and he flinched.

"What about you, then?" Logan prodded. "Ross."

"I'm going to be sick."

Bobby grinned at her reaction. "Rodgers thought it was okay," he said. Goren was rocking back and forth in a five point desk chair. He tilted his head up at Alex, who was standing by his side. "What about Logan?" he asked her.

Alex's cheeks flushed and she looked down at her shoes. "I… uh… I…"

"It wasn't that great for her," Mike said, and Goren looked up in surprise. Logan shrugged. "I'm not her type."

Alex cleared her throat and rubbed her arms with her hands. "I… I think I have to get on that Winters report."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Logan commanded. "What about you and Goren?" He was grinning, but his question was sincere.

"Of course not," Bobby said quickly.  
"The rumors—"

"We know about the rumors," Alex snapped.

Mike shrugged. "Still… wouldn't it be nice to know?"

Both Bobby and Alex spoke at once.

"She's my partner!"

"He's my partner!"

Logan just raised one eyebrow with a smirk. They had so much chemistry they even spoke the same sentences.

Alex and Bobby squirmed restlessly. "What, here?!" Alex finally asked Logan.

Logan held his hands up. "No, go someplace private. I don't need to see that."

With an angry jerk of her head, Alex led Bobby to an interview room, where they swiftly drew the blinds shut. She turned, arms crossed, and looked at him. "You don't have to."

"I know, I know I don't have to."

The right side of her lip curled up towards her eye. "You followed me in here."

"I did."

She stepped closer. "You want to?"

Bobby shrugged, and with a small smile said, "I'm curious."

Alex stepped in even closer and picked at some mysterious lint on his suit coat. "Curious about what?"

"Oh, you know," Bobby said nervously, "The taste… the… uhm… intensity."

She raised her eyes to his, and their noses almost touched. "The intensity?"

He nodded subtly just before she touched her lips to his. A soft nip from plump lips and then her tongue was against his. Bobby opened his mouth and brushed his tongue along the length of hers. His thumbs tucked into her waistband and his fingers sprawled out against her behind.

The only sounds were scrappy breaths and then at last, she broke away from him. "Huh," she said, and cleared her throat. "Pretty intense," she said, her eyes on one of the tiny blue dots in his tie.

Bobby freed his thumbs and let his hands move over the curves of her behind. She raised her head enough for her nose to bump his chin, and he quickly left a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Eames," he said quietly, his eyes shut.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Am I… your type?"

"No, Bobby," she said honestly. Before he let his arms fall away from her in defeat, she gripped his lapels in her fists and pulled him in for another heated kiss. "But I think my type is changing," she said.

He smiled against her lips and tasted her again. Then she pulled away. "The Winters report," she said, trying to kill the desire that had sprung up between them.

"I vote we lie to Logan," Bobby said.

Alex smiled at him, a spark in her eyes. "Agreed," she said, and opened the door.


	126. Baby Shower

First Kiss 126

"No, Bobby, that's okay. I'll see you soon."

Goren watched Eames as the elevator doors closed. Then he turned and went back inside, to his temporary partner, Lynn Bishop. Bobby avoided looking at her as he sat down in his seat.

"Everything all right?" She asked, with that friendly tone of voice.

"Uh… yeah," he said. He hadn't intended it to come off as cold, but it did.

* * *

As soon as she answered the phone, he felt foolish for having called her. "Something on your mind, Bobby?" Alex asked.

"Uh, I, uh… you know, how are you doing?"

"Just as pregnant as this morning, Bobby."

"But you… you're taking it easy, right?"

"Well, actually, I thought I'd make the most of my time off. I'm packing for Everest right now."

Bobby grinned, and sighed. "Sorry. I… I'm just…"

"Thanks, Bobby. How's Bishop?"

"She's, you know, she's… different."

"I hope you'll give her a chance. She must have a good record to be asked to fill in for me."

"Y-yeah." Bobby scratched his head. "Eames, you'll call me, right? You know, when…"

"Of course, Bobby. You're at the top of the list."

* * *

"Goren, you're off your rocker. She's a surrogate."

"I know Captain, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't appreciate a little something… like all the other mothers get."

"Let me get this straight. You want to have a baby shower for Eames, when she's not going to be a mother."

"She's having a baby, Captain. That's a pretty big deal."

"I think you're nuts. But hey, go for it. Just, uh, give me a clue what I'm s'posed to get her?"

* * *

"Bobby, I don't know why you wanted me to come in. I swear I took care of all of that before I went home on Wednesday."

"You- well, just—" He floundered with his words and drifted ahead of her. Alex waddled along behind him, keeping a slow but steady pace as he started ahead and then stopped to let her catch up. He led her to the staff room, where she was surprised to find it decked out for a party.

"Surprise!" The squad shouted to her.

Someone brought her a comfortable chair, and she sat down with a perplexed grin. "A baby shower?" She asked her partner.

"Humor me," he said quietly, and one of their fellow detectives dropped a card in her lap.

Alex opened it and read it silently. She smiled. "I can use this to buy clothes," she said happily.

One by one, she opened her gifts: mostly gift cards for shopping. One of her coworkers found her a humorous book of 100 reasons not to be a parent. Finally, they cut the cake and the crowd dispersed. She looked up at Bobby as he handed her a drink. "I didn't see anything from you."

With a grin, he took a card out of his pocket. She opened it and read it silently, then opened the small envelope that was tucked within the card. "Warm springs spa…" When she looked at the amount, she dropped her hands. "Bobby, I can't."

"You deserve… to be pampered," he said.

"But Bobby, it's too much."

"I want you to have whatever you want- massage, mud bath, facial… anything."

Alex's eyes teared up, but she didn't say another word. Bobby sat down in front of her, and his knees bumped lightly against hers. "Besides, Everest was a little out of my budget."

Alex laughed, and he was pleased to see her so happy. "I'll take you home," he said.

* * *

In her doorway, Alex paused and looked at her partner. She smiled. "Thank you, Bobby. I never in my wildest dreams expected that."

His smile widened, and he gently rubbed the side of her arm. Alex leaned in, and he lowered his ear in her direction. She kissed his cheek. With a shy grin, he turned to look in her eyes. She stretched toward him again, and he felt her gentle lips on his.

In surprise, he was rooted and still. Alex let the kiss linger, and their bodies edged closer together. As her swollen belly pressed against his, he felt a hard kick. They broke apart, laughing. Alex drew Bobby's hand to her womb, and he grinned again as the baby continued to kick.

"He's really active," Bobby said.

"My sister's going to have her hands full," Alex commented. When she looked up at him again, his thumb was caressing her jaw.

"You're amazing," he whispered. Bobby tilted his head down and kissed her again.

And though she knew his worship of her was misplaced, she set her insecurities aside and enjoyed the warmth of his lips as they kneaded against hers. It was nice. It was nice to be loved.


	127. Staring Contest

First Kiss 127

"You think that you can just show up here, and…" he gesticulated wildly, "empathize… and comfort me… and somehow everything will go back the way it was and you'll have your happy little world just the way you want it again!" Bobby folded his arms and looked up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't be surprised if you thought your little scene would end with a little romantic gesture, a kiss, maybe?!"

"Go fuck yourself, Goren." Alex was more furious than she'd ever been. With a blistering glare, she turned and stalked to the door of his apartment, past his hulking figure.

Just as she touched the knob, his left hand smacked hard against the wood, holding the door firmly shut.

Honestly, Alex thought about kicking him right in the crotch. Instead, she turned slowly, her anger still smoldering. She folded her arms tightly shut and leaned one shoulder against the door.

It was a staring contest. Whichever one of them could hold out the longest was obviously the one who was right. He tilted his head downward, his eyes boring into hers. She did not back down.

As the minutes ticked away, Bobby's breathing became uneven. His expression transformed from full on rage to uncertainty to despair. Alex's anger softened slowly, and when he finally lowered his head to her shoulder, she moved her arms around his neck and simply held him.

Bobby sank to his knees and squatted on the carpet, and she lowered herself with him, her hands on the back of his neck, her cheek against his. A good twenty minutes passed, without a word between them.

At last, Bobby drew away from her, and straightened his back. "Alex," he whispered, shaking his bowed head slightly. It was both a thank you and an apology. A few minutes later, he felt her hand against his cheek. He raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm still waiting for that 'romantic gesture' part," she said with a smile playing at her lips.

Bobby chuckled in spite of himself. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her fiercely, stretching back and pulling her up to her knees. As he set her gently back onto the floor, he stared into her eyes. Then, with his hands in her hair, he drew her in for a meaningful kiss.


	128. Coming to My Senses

First Kiss 128

I couldn't see a thing. I've never been in such pitch dark. I raised my left hand to my face, and felt it bump my nose before I saw anything.

My head was aching, and as my hand stretched to cover the sore spot, I realized it was because somebody had pistol-whipped me. In this darkness, I had no idea if it was safe or not. I wanted to call out to her, but for all I knew it would alert the wrong person that I was awake.

I rolled to one side and got up on my hands and knees. Stealthily, I groped in the room, finding first a wall, a corner, and another wall. The floor seemed to be covered with some kind of plastic, wrinkled and loose. I moved along the wall, feeling slowly outward, but nothing was within reach. My head was aching, and worry was starting to consume me. Where was Eames?

I crawled a little farther from the wall and as my knee hit the hard floor for the fifth time, I smelled something. It was a very familiar scent. I inched closer to the aroma, a mingling of shampoo and conditioner and deodorant and just Alex.

"Bobby?" she whispered. Our hands clenched together in the dark.

"Bobby, it's okay, we're safe. This is my place. I got you in the door and you collapsed. Don't you remember? Jeez, I must have dozed off, too."

"Eames?" I said, stunned by the volume of my own voice.

"You don't remember. As soon as this blackout is over, I'll get you to an ER. You got hit pretty hard."

With a sigh, I drew her into my arms. Her scent filled me, and for a moment, I forgot about the pounding of my head and the ache in my knees. "Alex," I said. To my relief, she hugged me back.

"We're in the front room. Remember, I moved the furniture to get it ready to paint in here? Give me a minute, I'll find my way to the other room. I'll get us a candle or something."

I didn't let her go. I couldn't let her go.

"Bobby? Are you all right?"

I leaned down, and I felt my nose bump lightly against hers. I rooted closer, and her lips were exactly where I thought I'd find them. I kissed her. I kissed Eames. I kissed her again and again, for how long I don't know, and then as I paused to let her catch her breath, I heard her voice.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Are you all right?"

"I am now," I said, my lips so close I could almost taste her.

"I'm…" She reached her mouth to mine and just as quickly pulled away. "I'm going for a candle," she said. Her lips fit perfectly against mine, and the tip of her tongue was soft in my mouth. She pulled away again. "I'll be right back," she said, and this time, she left me.

I was cold and alone, but eagerly anticipating her return.

The soft glow of the candle brought my bloody hands into focus. "Alex?" I asked, confused.

She set the candle on the floor beside me, took my hand in her own. "It's yours, Bobby." I saw the flash of concern in her expression. She reached up and delicately parted my hair with her fingertips. "It looks like it's stopped bleeding, now. I'll help you get cleaned up. Can you walk okay? I don't like to leave you in the dark."

"I think so," I said, but found it was harder than it should have been. MY equilibrium was off, and I felt unsteady. Alex put her arm around me, and with her strength to hold me up, I managed to walk with her to her bedroom. She sat me down on her bed. Using the candle to ignite another, she set one on the bedside table and carried the other with her as she walked to the bathroom.

I leaned my head against the headboard, feeling the edge of the wood press a crease into my skin. I watched her return in the golden glow of the candlelight, and she was more beautiful than ever before. Alex rested on hip on the mattress, and placed her candle beside the other. She raised a dampened cloth and gently wiped the blood from my temple. She paused to rinse it and continued onto my forehead and up into my hair.

I winced, and she withdrew her hand, leaving it hovering in the air between us. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," I replied. "You found it."

With greatest care, she cleaned my wound. After another rinse, she wiped down the rest of my face and then gave her full attention to my hands. "I didn't realize it was so bad, Bobby. You should have gone to the hospital."

"I'm okay," I said. "I appreciate the help."

I closed my eyes against the pounding in my head and tried to focus on her fingers as she stripped off my bloody shirt. "You should take those off, too," she stated, and I opened my eyes to see her gesturing at my pants. "Can't sleep comfortably like that."

"I don't care, I'm fine," I said, closing my eyes again.

"Bobby."

I met her stare.

"You're not fine. I can see it in your eyes. How bad is it?"

I shrugged, "A headache. Okay, a bad one."

"I'll get you something. You get out of those pants."

Before I could protest, she was gone and I was squirming out of the damn things. The movement brought new waves of pain crashing through my head and for a minute, I thought I would vomit. But I settled back against the headboard and focused on the scent of her, in this room, her room… the scent lingering in her bed.

"Here, take these," she said, and I gulped down the pills and a good swallow of water.

I was perfectly happy with the sensation of the headboard pressing into my skin, but Alex made me move again, to lie down. I curled up and tensed, waiting for the incessant pounding to subside.

It hurt a little less when I felt her warmth against me.

It hurt even less when her hand wrapped around my chest.

"Bobby, you do realize… you just kissed me out there?"

I nodded. At least, I thought I did.

"What exactly was that?"

My voice was scratchy and unreliable. "You're asking what a kiss is?"

"No, I'm asking what a kiss coming from you… to me… meant."

I licked my lips and tried to find some courage. "I love you."

"You must have taken a harder hit to the head than I thought."

She was joking. At least, I thought she was. Her arm was wrapped around me, after all, and her bosom was warming my back. "You kissed me back," I countered.

"Shhh," she said. "Get some rest."

As my mind started to fade into the encroaching fog, I heard her speak again.

"I love you, too."


	129. Naked

Suddenly, as I stared at the body of that young boy, I couldn't not see my nephew lying there. I started to lose it, which is not something a seasoned cop like me can do. I raised a hand to my mouth and quickly walked in the other direction. I would take a breather, and then go back. I could beat this.

I felt him behind me. He didn't touch me or anything, but sometimes he doesn't have to.

"Eames, are you all right?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head, unable to speak because my emotions would get the best of me. I turned a corner, out of view of the others from NYPD, and it was here, in the alley beside the crime scene, that Bobby touched my arm.

"You're… look, why don't you take some time? I'll handle this, and call you after."

I didn't want to agree to that. This was my job, for Christ's sake! But the image in my head wasn't going anywhere, and I still felt like I was going to break down at any minute. Finally, I gave him a slight nod. His hand slipped away, and then returned, and I was grateful for its warmth.

"Can you drive okay?" he asked, and I saw the real concern in his eyes.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'll be fine."

He walked with me to the SUV, opened the door for me, and stood by the curb watching as I pulled out into traffic. The weight on my heart lifted with every block I moved away from that horrible scene.

It was a relief to get away from there, but my mind stirred up a new worry: was this the beginning of the end? Would I ever be able to do my job again, or was this going to happen at every crime scene?

* * *

I felt like myself again when Bobby showed up that night. He still had a worried look on his face, though he tried to hide it. "I'm fine," I announced as I opened the door, before he had the chance to say anything.

"Good. That's good," he replied.

We spent a good half and hour dodging the subject. He coldly told me about the case, and I coldly analyzed and offered my opinion. Oddly, this made me feel better.

He told me the office shenanigans, too, and I laughed aloud when I heard how they'd tricked Wheeler into using the desk chair that sank every time you sat on it.

As the grin wore off, Bobby's eyes searched mine. "So what happened today, Eames?" he asked.

I drew in a long breath. I shrugged. "For some reason, I kept seeing my nephew."

Bobby knew what I meant. He looked away when he saw my eyes pool with tears.

I scoffed. "I guess I'm not over it yet." I was so busy trying to bite back the tears that I didn't see him get up and come near me. When he pulled me to his chest, I broke down. He held me quietly until I was myself again.

I dried my eyes on my sleeves and stepped away. "I don't know, Bobby, maybe I'm finally losing it. Maybe it's time to cash in, and check out."

"There's nothing wrong with having compassion," he countered.

I looked at him, then, and flashes of all the times the job had conjured emotions in him filled my thoughts. If it could get to him, all six feet four inches, 260 pounds of him, then why shouldn't it ever get to little five foot two inch me?

"There's nothing wrong with showing compassion," he added quietly.

I looked into his eyes, but worry continued to consume me. I felt compassion for victims all the time, Bobby knew that... but it wasn't my… persona. My role was to be tough, to prove that just because I'm only 110 pounds doesn't mean I can't play with the big boys. It worked, too. It earned me my position at Major Case, and might well earn me a Captain's chair.

His fingers touched my chin, snapping me out of my thoughts. "It doesn't change anything, Eames. You're still strong. You're the best cop in the squad, and the only one I would ever want for a partner."

I don't know how long I looked into his eyes, but I knew he meant it. And I knew something had changed. A permanent shift in our relationship had just taken place. I was okay now. I felt as if I was naked, but with Bobby, I was safe.

My hand found the back of his neck, and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him.


	130. Naked, part 2

First Kiss 130

The victim was a young boy, about 6 or 7 years old. It was heartbreaking to see, his little body twisted and broken, frozen that way thanks to the effects of rigor. I stepped closer, to take in the complete picture, directing the photographers to capture the scene.

That's when I noticed Alex turning and walking away, her hand to her mouth.

My job is to find justice for the dead, to uncover the truth and hopefully, give their loved ones closure, give their souls peace. But if there's one thing a career in police work has taught me, it's that we must care for the living. The dead can wait.

I followed Alex.

"Eames, are you all right?" I called, trailing a step or two behind her. Her body was rigid, and when she shook her head, I could see the sorrow in her face. She turned and ducked into an alley beside the crime scene, finally out of view of prying eyes.

My fingers tucked around her elbow, and I said, "You're… look, why don't you take some time? I'll handle this, and call you after." I watched her struggle as she made her decision, but she finally gave me a little nod, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself.

I thought she needed her space, and I withdrew my hand, but seeing her so upset was affecting me, too. I felt the need to comfort her, and I replaced my hand. "Can you drive okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'll be fine."

I wasn't entirely convinced of that, so I escorted her to the SUV, and opened the door for her as she got in. With her unusual strength, she set her jaw and started the car. I let my palm touch the cold metal before I stood back and watched her pull away into traffic. After staring after her a moment, I went back to the victim.

* * *

I thought about her all day. Eames was as tough as they came, we all had to be to do the job, but I knew her better than most. Inside that hardened shell was a woman, a woman of deep feeling. She spent her days burying those feelings deep, and keeping them very private, but they were there nonetheless.

I went to her place after work, not sure if I would see my Alex or some kind of emotional train wreck. And what was driving me nuts was I didn't even know why.

Her tone as she said "I'm fine," set things right.

I'm sure I smiled when I replied. "Good. That's good."

I'd promised I would work it with her, and I guess that's what I was doing, but I think somewhere inside I was testing her. I was trying to find out how 'fine' she was, and if that were true. We discussed the case, and she was as tough as nails. I shared a funny story about Wheeler, and was relieved to see her laugh.

"Why" was the question that was still niggling in my gut. She seemed okay, and so I asked. "So what happened today, Eames?"

"For some reason, I kept seeing my nephew." It was hard for her, but she said it. She didn't need to say more. After Frank died, I saw his cold body in every victim for a while. I knew what that felt like. Her eyes filled with tears, and I looked away. I didn't want her to break. I wanted her to stay strong.

"I guess I'm not over it yet," she said with a scoff, chastising herself for her tears.

That same feeling I'd had in the morning came over me. I _needed_ to comfort her. I stepped close and pulled her into my arms. I felt her body shake as she sobbed, and I couldn't think of a single thing to say. So I just held her.

She pulled away from me, drying her eyes on her sleeves. "I don't know, Bobby. Maybe I'm finally losing it. Maybe it's time to cash in, and check out."

This was the most intimate she'd ever been with me. Alex always hid her deepest feelings and thoughts. It didn't surprise me that she would be so hard on herself. "There's nothing wrong with having compassion," I told her, but it didn't seem enough. It didn't seem quite the right sentiment. "There's nothing wrong with _showing_ compassion," I corrected myself.

She was lost in her thoughts, and from her expression, she was still being very hard on herself. I tucked my fingers under her chin, hoping to break her out of her churning thoughts. "It doesn't change anything, Eames. You're still strong. You're the best cop in the squad, and the only one I would ever want for a partner." I looked into her eyes so she'd know I was sincere. There was a ragged honesty between us that had never been before.

Her fingers touched the back of my neck and I saw her reaching, so I tilted my head down. Her kiss was honest, too.


	131. The Kinda Sad One

First Kiss 131

Goren

_I don't want to._

That's really all there is to it. A relationship with all its what ifs and whys and hows… Too much trouble, if you ask me. Besides, I'm happy. I go to work, I go home, I go out for a drink now and then. What more do I need, really?

They talk about us all the time. They've been fantasizing about mine and Eames' relationship for years. They just don't get it. I do my thing, and she does hers, and it's fine just the way it is.

Eames

_For a genius, he's as thick as a brick._

If you told me ten years ago that I'd even be entertaining the idea, I would have laughed out loud. Bobby's not a love interest, he's my _partner!_

Only now, I think different. I know him better than any other man in my life. And as much as I loved Joe, I've already been with Bobby longer than I was with Joe.

He's my best friend. I've told him things I've never even told my sister, and I know he never thinks less of me for it.

So last New Year's, when Logan made that flippant little comment, it stuck in my brain. And I started seeing Bobby a little differently.

But what to do? I flirt with him, and he grins and jokes but it never gets us anywhere. I don't think he knows I'm interested.

Logan

_Somebody should just lock them in a room together._

Look at her. She's giving him that smile. Her hand is touching his and she's giving him that adorable little smile. Can't he see that?

_If I locked them in a room together, he still probably wouldn't get it._

* * *

"Sorry about the… thing… with the… woman, today," he said, as he walked in and handed over a fistful of flowers: no roses, a friendship mix.

"It's okay, Bobby, really. She was pretty. I get it."

"I wasn't trying… I mean, I don't… I'm not looking for anything, you know?"

Alex kept on her poker face and turned around to find something to put the flowers in. She settled for an empty plastic coffee container. Her last vase large enough for these had broken and she had yet to replace it. She recalled the way the woman had come on to him, and how he'd playfully teased her back. Alex was ashamed to admit it, but she'd been jealous.

Then again, maybe Bobby wasn't 'looking for anything.' Teasing that other woman was no more and no less than what he did with Alex all the time.

"Anyway, happy birthday," he said, and he handed her a small box.

"What's this?" She asked, unable to hide her grin.

"It's nothing, just… I hope you like it."

She tore the paper off the box and lifted it open. Inside was a coffee mug, the perfect size for a good jolt. It was handmade, with a band of color running across the middle. "Bobby, it's great. Thank you." She set up the coffee pot, and muttered something about giving it a test run.

"What about you, Eames?"

"What about me?"

"You know, I haven't heard you talk about any dates lately."

"Because there haven't been any," she said.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Bobby shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing. Forget it. Never mind. It's your birthday. I'm sorry."

"Well, Goren, there could be a reason that I haven't had a date in a while."

"There's a reason?"

Nervously, Alex nodded. She'd decided earlier today that it was now or never. "I've got my eye on somebody."

"You do?" Bobby smiled. "You know, I think Logan would—"

"Logan! No, Bobby, that's just soooo wrong."

"Who, then?"

Alex's head seemed to slide down a little. It was now or never. "He's a friend of mine," she said quietly. "I think a lot of him, actually." Alex turned and poured the coffee into her new cup. "He even remembers my birthday," she said. She gave Bobby a little toast and took a sip.

Bobby shook his head and looked at his shoes. "Oh, no, no, no… You're not interested in me, Eames."

"I think I can say for myself who I'm interested in."

"Well maybe I'm not interested."

The expression on her face was some combination of anger and dejection. Alex wanted to turn away, but instead, she met him with a silent stare.

"Look, I didn't mean that," Bobby stammered. "You're great, Eames. You're a wonderful woman, you should find someone who—"

"Why? Why should I? I found someone, Bobby! I found you. Now why don't you quit reading from the eternal bachelor script and tell me the real reason."

"I don't want to."

Angrily, Alex turned her back on him. "Oh, Jesus Christ, Bobby, it's like talking to a two year old—"

"No, Eames! That's not what I meant. I don't want to… be in a relationship. I just… I don't want to."

"What a crappy birthday," Alex said, and wandered out of the kitchen. "You know the way out, Bobby. I'll see you at work on Monday."

Bobby grimaced and rubbed his eyes with the fingers of his left hand. He felt like the lowest form of life. He knew she'd asked him to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

So he sank to the kitchen floor, knocked his head against the cupboard, and stared blankly at the wall, wondering what in hell was wrong with him.

* * *

It was almost three a.m. when Alex remembered the coffee and worried that she'd left it on. A quick trip to the bathroom and then she headed for the kitchen. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him on the floor. "Jesus Christ, Bobby! You scared me to death!"

"S-s-s-sorry," he said. His voice was quiet and sad. He looked pale and tired. His whiskers had come in dark and rough around his mouth, and he seemed miserable. "I'm sorry for everything, Alex. All of it. I… I couldn't leave…I just had to tell you that."

Alex stepped over his long legs and turned off the coffee, which fortunately hadn't burned completely down. It would be so easy to lash out at him, and truth be told, the words were already on her tongue. She mashed her lips together and frowned.

She wanted him to leave, but she didn't. She just stared at him and hot tears welled up in her eyes.

He'd said what he needed to say, but he still couldn't bring himself to leave. He had the feeling that if he walked out the door, he would walk away from her forever. Bobby sat, and rhythmically tapped the back of his head against her cabinets.

She sank to her knees in front of him, and was the first to find her voice. "What happens now, Bobby?"

There were tears in his eyes when he looked at her. He leaned forward and took her hand, staring intently.

Alex wiped her eyes with her free hand and squeezed his hand with the other. "If you don't want to, I guess that's it," she said, and the tears streamed down her cheeks.

He took a ragged breath. "I thought it through, and I … I thought it was too late to…. To… to change my mind." A tear escaped his eye, as well.

"You changed your mind?" Encumbered by tears, her voice was almost a squeak.

He pushed up to his knees and wiped the tears from her face. Bobby held her face between her hands. "I'm such an ass, Alex. I'm so sorry. But… I did a lot of thinking tonight, and… I love you. I guess I never thought I could..." He scoffed as he spoke, "do anything about it… so I just… convinced myself that… that I didn't want more." He realized then that his hands were tight against her face, and he loosened them, and stroked the new tears with his thumbs. He blinked and his own tears streamed down, until they slowed and caught in his whiskers.

Her hands went to his face, his damp whiskers scratching her palms. "It's not too late, Bobby." She whispered.

His hands slid back far enough to pull her forward, and he answered her with a hungry kiss. Alex laced her fingers behind his neck and when their lips parted, she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," Bobby whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh…" This sudden turn had taken her sorrow away, but Bobby couldn't seem to shake his. She kissed his cheek right beside his ear. "You need some sleep," she whispered. After another kiss, she got to her feet and tugged on his hand until he got to his.

She continued to lead him by the hand, and he stopped at the couch. "I should—I should just…" he stammered.

"But Bobby, you can't hold me if you sleep on the couch," she said with a sweetly seductive smile. She tugged his hand again and he willingly followed. He took off his suit coat and his shirt, and after a short disappearance in the bathroom, came out in his shorts and t-shirt.

Alex smiled at him and patted the mattress beside her. Nervously, he moved forward and slid into the bed. "Now," she said. "You're going to hold me, and go to sleep, and in the morning, all you're going to feel is happy."

He held his arms open until she settled against him and then he took her in a warm embrace. She lay on her side, her arm over his chest and her cheek resting against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Alex."

He felt the skin on his shoulder move as her smile stretched it. "I love you, too, Bobby."


	132. Feet

First Kiss 132

"I cannot believe this is taking so long," Eames complained. She sat on the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her, one hand on the edge of the windowsill.

"You're tired?"

"It's my feet! I ran this morning, and between canvassing with you and running around with my sister at lunch, I think I've done a marathon today."

Bobby, on the other side of the window, stretched one long leg out. His size 13 was beside her size 5. "Kick 'em off."

"But what if…?"

"All we're going to have time to do is call it in and let the guys on the street pick 'em up. Take 'em off."

She peeked out the window one more time, keeping her head to the side so she couldn't be seen. Alex kicked off her shoes. "Ohhh… That feels good."

Bobby straightened his other leg and kicked off his own shoes. "I see what you mean," he said with a grin. Then he pressed the soles of his feet up against the bottom of hers. "Look how tiny they are."

"Don't you mean, 'look how gargantuan… they are'?" Alex was grinning.

Bobby pressed his toes against her arches and watched her smile even more. He paused to look out the window again. Satisfied that they weren't missing anything, he looked back at Alex, who was returning the favor and massaging his feet with her toes.

"Do you always wear black socks?" She asked him.

"N-no. In the summer, I wear tan sometimes. You don't remember?"

"Oh, yeah… I guess I do." Alex peeked out the window.

Bobby scooted as close as he could without being seen through the window and wrapped both of his feet around one of hers. With a concentrated effort, he managed to give her a massage.

He looked out the window again and grabbed his radio. Alex did the same. The two radioed their observations and kept surveillance on the perps until they saw the black and white units pick them up. Satisfied, Bobby set the radio down and turned to his partner.

Alex put her radio on the windowsill. "We'll have to get back to 1PP to interrogate them.

Bobby kicked her shoe out of reach. "It'll take some time to book them." He scooted closer and took her foot in his hands. She moaned with pleasure as he smoothed out the knots in the muscles of her foot. Just as easily, he picked up the other foot and elicited more cries of joy.

"Oh, Bobby," she said happily. "You could retire from the force and make a living doing that."

He gave each foot one more squeeze and pushed himself even closer to her. "You think so?"

"Mmmm-hmmmm." Alex's eyes were closed.

"I don't think so." His lips were at her cheek. "I wouldn't want to do it for anyone but you," he said, and took her lips with his.

The kiss ended, and Alex cleared her throat. "Uhm… maybe we could try that again, later," she suggested.

"What, the kiss?"

She smiled and leaned in to lightly press against his lips. Then, without withdrawing, she said, "No. The feet."

Bobby grinned and threw his arms around her, kissing her deeply. "Gladly," he announced, and handed her her shoes before reaching for his own.

* * *

A/N Reviews are still much appreciated and needed, or else I have to go broke paying for therapy again...


End file.
